


RuPaul’s school for extraordinary Girls

by BlackHellKitty



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Max and Violet, And then I needed to write it, Don't ask me how I got the idea for this - it just came to me, Drama, E for later chapters, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, I love Trixie and Katya, Slow Burn, Superpowers, The girls being real girls, There is too less FFs about these girls, X-men Inspired, girls with superpowers, several more characters will follow, typical X-Men style school but with my favourite girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: Trixie Mattel is struggling with the powers that came to her two years ago. The voices in her head nearly driving her crazy. But then she meets someone and finds out there are more people like her. Girls with superpowers. And so she becomes part of RuPaul's school for extraordinary Girls. Will she learn to controll her powers? Will she get part of the squad fighting misguided Girls? And will she finally find someone who will love her as she is?This idea came out of nowhere and rolled over me like a big wave - I was helpless. So I had to start this FF. Hope you like it, too. I'm bad to summarize this - so just have a look and find out. It's some typical X-Men FF but with the most beautiful Girls in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first: I love all of these Girls dearly. Also the ones who are Villains in this FF - so don't understand this wrong ;) 
> 
> Please don't copy this story without permission by me and don't show it to one of the named persons without my permission. I mean I would be so honored if one of them read it and liked it, but I want to decide this by my own. Hope you understand. 
> 
> And now have fun! :3

**Chapter 1**

 

Trixie’s head was hurting. It was getting worse every day and sometimes she just couldn’t stand it. That’s why she closed the door of the stall behind her right now, sitting down on the closed toilet and pressing her hands against her ears, although she knew it wouldn’t help a bit.

 

Big tears were running down Trixie’s face, smearing her beautiful makeup. It wasn’t helping her headache at all, but she couldn’t stop. Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom, looking miserable and heading to the office to sign out for today. The secretary assured her she would tell her professor she had to go home. Back in her little room in the dorm she shut the door behind her and fell into her bed. “Why?”, she asked no one in particular. “Why me?”

 

It had started about two years ago. First she didn’t even notice it, but it got worse and worse. When there had only been distant voices and single words being thrown at her, it soon were whole speeches being screamed at her. She didn’t know where it came from the first few weeks but soon she found out that it were the thoughts of the people around her, that she could hear in her head.

 

First she thought it cool, even used it to get to know what others thought about her, but then it got worse and she didn’t want to hear it at all anymore. But it wouldn’t stop, no matter what she tried. She had also contacted her parents, although she swore to herself she would never contact them in her life again the day she ran away. Of course they had been no help at all. So it was only Trixie. Weird, queer, lonely and slowly but steadily becoming mad, Trixie.

 

It was late evening when she finally made herself stand up and head to the little store at the corner to get something to eat and a bottle of something. She hated drinking, but it helped at least a bit to shut the voices down. The air was cold and pulling at her thin jacket when she passed the dorm next to hers, walking down the dark and empty street. That’s when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of her.

 

Trixie had had her head down, not looking in front of her, when she bumped into a person that sure hadn’t been there before. She looked up in surprise. Normally she would hear a person’s thoughts before she would bump into them. A tall woman stood in front her. She wore all black, glistening in the faint light of the windows next to them. She had blonde hair and blood red eyes. “Well, well, who do we have here?”, she grinned, stroking one single finger down Trixie’s arm. Trixie was so stunned by the sudden appearance of the woman and the fact that she couldn’t read a single thing from her mind, that she didn’t even flinch back.

 

“Sweet little girl, all alone outside so late?”, the woman asked, continuing the motion with her hand. “Who are you?”, Trixie awoke from her stupor, shivering lightly by the touch of the woman. “My name is Dracmorda Boulet. And who are you, sweetheart?” That was a strange name and Trixie wondered if she should know this woman, for she said it like it was obvious who she was without explaining. “I… I’m Trixie Mattel”, Trixie said, hesitating. “Well hello, Trixie, how nice to meet you. My sister and I are delighted to meet you”, Dracmorda said and another hand touched Trixie from behind her. She made a shrieking noise, turning around. There was another woman, nearly looking the same as the other one, but being a little bit shorter. “I’m Swanthula, in case you were wondering”, the other woman smiled and bend forward to press a kiss to Trixie’s cheek.

 

“Why can’t I hear you?”, Trixie suddenly blurted out. She wasn’t even sure why she asked this. She never talked about her problem. Especially not with people who she didn’t know and who embraced and kissed her without permission. But something told her, these women knew something. “What do you mean?”, Swanthula asked anyway. “Your thoughts”, Trixie said, “why can’t I hear your thoughts?” Swanthula and Dracmorda looked at each other for a moment, before grinning. “So that’s the problem here”, Dracmorda said and Trixie turned back to her.

 

“Do you like your superpower?” Trixie looked at her bewildered. “My what?” “Your superpower, little demon”, Swanthula said, stroking her hand over Trixie’s other arm, from behind, coming closer and forcing her nearer to Dracmorda. “Whatever it is, I don’t like it”, Trixie said, looking up at the slightly taller Dracmorda. “Can you take it away?”, she asked, hope in her voice.

 

“We sure can do that”, Swanthula said and before Trixie could say something else, she felt teeth being pierced into her neck from behind. She wanted to scream but no sound was coming from her mouth and then she saw Dracmorda opening her mouth, sharp teeth could be seen and she sank them into Trixie’s flesh, too.

 

It hurt, but then, slowly, the voices went away. The voices from all the students in the houses around them, which had ghosted through Trixie’s mind, went out immediately. There was only blissful silence. She held onto Dracmorda, feeling the two women embrace her from all sides, feeling safe for the very first time in the past two years.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Soft sunlight was filling her room, when Trixie woke up the next day. She looked around herself, bewildered. How did she get home? She had been on her way to the shop and… Her gaze fell onto the bracelet around her wrist. Two little bats where hanging from it, their red glittery colour shining in the light of the morning sun. And suddenly Trixie realized, that she could hear nothing. No voices in her head. Just the normal sound from passing cars outside, a door being slammed somewhere nearby, some people talking quietly on the corridor. But no thoughts. None at all.

 

Trixie ginned happily, letting herself fall back into the cushions. Finally.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Her luck wasn’t for long. It only lasted about three days, before the voices came back with all their force. But this time Trixie knew what to do and when it got dark outside she rubbed the two little bats on her bracelet with her fingers and just minutes later the Boulet sisters stood inside her room in the dorm. “Oh, my dear child, you already miss us?”, Dracmorda smiled and before long both women where sucking the voices out of Trixie. Together with her blood of course, but that was something Trixie was so willing to give alongside. Everything just to shut the voices down.

 

The visits became routine, soon and Trixie felt great. Well, she felt a bit weak every now and then. Felt her eyes shut close during lesson or being tired already at nine pm when others just started to get ready for going out. But otherwise she felt great. Really. At least she told so herself.

 

It could have continued like this. It was a warm summer night, when Trixie was sitting outside on a park bank, feeling how the voices were sucked out of her system, when a loud sound shattered the silence of the night. The sisters jumped from Trixie, who was just starting to feel dizzy, not really realizing what happened. Dracmorda and Swanthula pressed their hands to their ears, hissing and screaming by the sound. When Trixie looked around, she saw a woman coming closer. She wore her hair high, a blue flower printed dress and heavy makeup. She was screaming something at the sisters who tried to flee but when they were stumbling away a big dark woman jumped in front of them, holding them at the collars of their dresses.

 

It was only then, that silence fell and a third woman appeared. She wore a silver dress and Trixie wondered if the halo around her was real or if she was only imagining it because of her dizziness. The woman stepped in front of Dracmorda and Swanthula. “Your game is over”, she said and her words sounded final. “You can’t do this!”, Dracmorda screamed. “She gave it to us willingly”, Swanthula chimed in. “No, you used her. You used her weakness and I’m sure you wouldn’t have stopped even if she would have realized what you were doing. I’m sorry, my ladies, but this is no good behaviour.”

 

And then the glow around the woman grew and it expanded around the Boulet sisters, before fading away again, leaving the sisters slightly grey as if all colour was drained from them. They looked ‘ordinary’. Trixie stared at the scene, feeling how her eyes went heavy. The sisters had already drank a good amount of her blood. Her view went blurry and the voices sounded far away suddenly.

 

“Now, sashay away”, Trixie heard the glowing woman say before everything went dark around her.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

She awoke to whispering around her. It wasn’t only in her head, but actual whispering around her. “But she’s already 21 and two years into college. We can’t just pull her out as easy as the other girls.” “But she needs us, Bianca. And I will not let a girl down who needs our help. No matter how old she is”, another woman said. That’s when Trixie was able to finally open her eyes.

 

“You’re awake.” It was the golden glowing woman. She wore something more normal now, but still looked stunning. “Who are you? Where am I?”, Trixie asked, realizing she was lying in a bed in a room she didn’t recognize. She could hear the other woman – the one who had screamed so loud – inside her head. She still didn’t think she should stay. “You’re at my school. My name is Ru Paul and this is a place for girls like you.” Ru sounded soft and like home and her thoughts were gentle and lovingly. She wanted to help Trixie. “Girls like me?”, Trixie got out, overwhelmed by the love she felt from Ru. “Yes. Girls who also have gifts like you have.” “They hear the voices, too?”

 

“No”, Ru shook her head. “I think actually no one here is as special as you are. We have one teacher here, Miss Icunt who can read minds, too, but her gift is not nearly as strong as yours is. You’re something very special, Trixie Mattel.” Trixie looked at her in disbelieve. “I don’t feel special”, she said, not even wondering why Ru knew her name. “I’m sure you will, one day”, Ru answered and smiled warmly. “Now rest for some more time. You’re safe here.” “What happened to Dracmorda and Swanthula?”, Trixie wanted to know. She still didn’t get it. “I took their powers away from them. Women who don’t know how to use their skills in a good way shouldn’t have them at all. At least not until they learned to be good. Now rest, Trixie. I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow.”

 

With that Ru left the room, leaving Trixie and the other woman behind. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me here”, the woman said, but smiled. “I’m Bianca by the way.” She turned and fetched something from a nearby desk. When she gave it to Trixie it was a glass of water and some pills. “What is this?”, Trixie asked, suspicious. Although she wasn’t feeling very strong, she wouldn’t do as she was told by total strangers. “That’s something to make your headache go away and to make your circuit going back to normal.” Trixie listened to the mind in front of her and Bianca seemed to tell the truth. So she gulped the pills with the water. “Good girl”, Bianca praised her. “Now have some rest as Ru suggested. You’ll feel like a new person when you awake.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Trixie awoke, she felt renewed indeed. And to her surprise the voices in her head were moderate. The door to her room opened and Ru came in. “Good morning, honey”, she smiled and sat down next to Trixie, giving her a glass of fresh orange juice. Trixie took it, thanking Ru. “How are you feeling?”, Ru asked and Trixie told her she was feeling much better. Ru nodded. “Well then I can tell you everything and also show you the school if you wish to see it.”

 

Ru Paul told Trixie about her school and about the people in and around it. There were more people like Trixie. They were all women and Ru explained that it was some kind of genetic thing. It gave them some kind of superpowers. Every woman had a different strength here. Ru told her what she could do. She was able to pull the strength from a woman and was also able to give it back to her. Trixie gasped. “So you can heal me?” Ru shook her head. “I’m able to help you a bit in the beginning, shutting down the voices a bit. But I can not ‘heal’ you. Because there is nothing to heal, Trixie.” Trixie shook her head. “But I don’t like my power. I didn’t ask for it.” “Most girls here struggled in the beginning”, Ru told her. “I’m here to help. The teachers here were my first students. We try to find women and girls like you, Trixie. To be true – normally we find them much earlier, if we find them. Most of them are about 14 or 16 when their powers show for the first time. You were a little bit later but that doesn’t mean we can’t help you.” Trixie looked at her in disbelief and Ru sighed. “You’ll learn how to live with your strength and you’ll learn how to use it for good. You only have to be willing to join my school. The decision is up to you.”

 

“What about the sisters?”, Trixie asked. “Did they have a choice too?”, Ru shook her head. “No. We don’t always find all the girls. There are hundreds out there, we’re not aware of. Most of the time it’s sheer luck if we find them. But we give our best to find as many as possible and help them. The Boulet sisters decided to use their powers for their own benefit, hurting others. Hurting you.”

 

Trixie tried to understand everything, but it was all a bit too much to really process right away. Ru gave her time, said she would come back in when Trixie had made her decision.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie decided she wouldn’t loose anything if she would stay for some days. She didn’t have friends, she didn’t have a family anymore. She even didn’t like her college very much. And these people really seemed to want to help her. For whatever reason that was. So she stayed.

 

For the first few days Trixie could stay in the room she had awoken in, only seeing Ru and Bianca. Bianca was the teacher for science and also the doctor for the women and girls here. Ru normally told history lessons but she concentrated on Trixie for the next days, helping her with the voices, doing some lessons about concentrating and shutting her mind from the outer world. It was hard but Trixie got used to it and when five days were over Ru thought that she was ready to join the other girls. “Don’t pay them too much mind in the beginning. You know how girls can be sometimes”, Bianca said and winked when she checked her one last time. Trixie had been suspicious in the beginning but Bianca was a nice person after all, although she was loud and shrill. She had an elephant heart and Trixie felt about her like one would feel about a crazy aunt.

 

The door to her room opened and a very good-looking woman stepped inside. She had blonde hair and a big smile, wearing a pencil skirt and a beige blouse. “Hi”, she greeted Trixie. “Morning, Bianca”, she then greeted Bianca. She went over to Trixie who had just stood up from the bed, after Bianca had finished taking her pulse. She reached out, shaking hands with the woman. “I’m Detox Icunt”, I will be your teacher in economic science. And I will help you to organize everything for moving in here”, she smiled. ‘And I try my best to help you with your head’, she sent to Trixie via thought.

 

Trixie was stunned for a moment. Ru had told her that it was possible to send messages, but she hadn’t been able to do so the past days, no matter how hard she tried. Ru had also told her that Miss Icunt’s power wasn’t as strong as Trixie’s, but she couldn’t believe this, now that she met her. But Miss Icunt seemed extremely nice and Trixie wanted to trust her.

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Icunt”, Trixie greeted her back. Bianca left them, saying something about having class in ten minutes. “Well then, it’s only us psychic girls”, Miss Icunt grinned and turned to the door, holding it open for Trixie to follow her.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They went for Trixie’s dorm, catching her things and then to her college, signing her out. Trixie had decided she wanted to stay. Ru had been so nice to her and Bianca, too. She had also met Latrice, the woman who had held the Boulet sisters so they couldn’t escape. She was the cook in school, also teaching the younger girls how to do meals themselves. She had a heart of gold and Trixie liked her the minute she had given her a hug. Ru was very loving to her too, but she was more a person to respect than a person you go to when in need of a hug.

 

So Trixie hoped that everyone would be as nice and while she was driving back to Ru’s school with Miss Icunt she decided, it was the right decision to lay her trust in these people. “Miss Icunt, how-“ “No, no”, Miss Icunt cut in. “Please, call me Detox”, darling. “Haven’t the others told you we use only our first names in school? We’re a family after all”, she smiled at Trixie and Trixie smiled back. “Alright, so Detox, how do you do the mind thing? Ru tried to teach me, but I can’t quite do it.” “It’s a bit tricky in the beginning. But we can try it if you want. But not today. I don’t want to wear you out too much. You have to settle into your room and unpack and I’m sure the other girls will all want to get to know you.” Trixie nodded. She was looking forward to it.

 

She had felt quite good the past days. Ru had took some of her power so her head wasn’t exploding so much and she only heard the thoughts from people that where nearby and these she could shut out most of the time. They reached the school and Trixie brought her few belongings to the room that Detox showed her as hers.

 

She was carrying her guitar when Detox opened the door. There was no one inside. “Max?”, Detox asked and a girl appeared from nowhere. Trixie shrieked in surprise and nearly dropped her guitar. “Sorry”, the girl immediately said and came over. She was tall, a lot taller than Trixie and a lot slimmer. She had silver hair and high cheekbones. Her skin was nearly white and contrasting extremely with the dark lipstick she wore. She reached out for Trixie’s hand. “I’m Max”, she introduced herself. Detox laughed. “I hope you two will get along. I leave Trixie to you, Max. Will you show her everything today?” Max nodded. Detox said her goodbyes and left.

 

“Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t await you before two”, Max said, helping Trixie to get everything inside the room. It was a nice room, with two single beds to one wall. There was a small bathroom next to it, a big wardrobe and two desks. On one of the desks lay a lot of books and a notebook. “I guess you will get yours tomorrow”, Max followed Trixie’s eyes.

 

“Oh, okay”, Trixie said. She was still a bit overwhelmed. “How old are you, Trixie? Where’re you from?”, Max asked, sitting down on her own bed. “I’m 21 and originally from Milwaukee”, Trixie answered. “And you play the guitar?”, Max pointed to Trixie’s guitar case. She nodded. “Cool”, Max commented. “I sing. Never had the nerve to learn an instrument though. Nina will appreciate that you can play. She’s our music teacher”, Max added when Trixie looked bewildered.

 

Trixie started unpacking her things, chatting with Max for a bit. She was 18 and her power was to make herself invisible - obviously. She discovered her power when she was fourteen and stayed here since then. When Trixie was finished, they went out, starting their tour through the school.

 

After the first curiosity, Max was a decent person, talkative but not too much though. Trixie liked her. They went through the big building and Max showed Trixie where the classrooms were and where they could spend their free time. Most of the girls where in their rooms for it was a hot day but some also were outside, lying in the sun or hiding in the shadow of big trees. The school lay in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever find it if not told where to go. It felt safe and homey.

 

They went back to their room. Max had homework to do and gave Trixie some of her books she could pick from and read until it was time for dinner. The dining room was in the lower floor and was already filled with girls and women when the two of them entered.

 

When Detox saw Trixie she stood up, making the chittering crowd calm down. “Everyone, this is Trixie Mattel. She’s new and I want you to welcome her like you had been welcomed”, Detox said and smiled. Trixie blushed by all the eyes staring at her. She wasn’t used to so much attention when hiding for nearly two years since her powers showed and she felt much younger again. “Maybe everyone can introduce themselves to her”, Bianca said. The teachers were sitting at a separate table. Everyone nodded and a very young looking girl asked: “Should we also show our powers?” She had light pink hair and a round face. “If you wish to, feel free”, Bianca said and the girl grinned.

 

Trixie was seated and then everyone started to introduce themselves. The teachers were first.

Ru gave a wave with her hand for the others to start. Trixie already knew her. Bianca nodded. “Well, you know me already, too. I’m Bianca and here to teach you dumb bitches some natural science and look for your wellbeing.” The girls laughed. “And I won’t show my strength now, because I’m sure you’re happy without a headache in the evening.” Next was Detox. “We already got to know each other”, she said and winked at Trixie sending a ‘I’m glad you are part of the family now’ via mind. Trixie smiled happily.

 

An a little bit older looking woman was next. She had strange looking hair and looked very short next to the others. “I’m Nina Flowers. I teach music and I won’t show my strength either for I hate dark fog in the dining room”, she said with a little accent, all smiles. “She can do some kind of black fog. It’s really creepy”, Max whispered to Trixie in explanation.

 

Next was Pandora Boxx. She was teacher for English. When she had introduced herself the young girl from before, sitting next to Trixie pushed her lightly with her elbow to get her attention. “Try to pick your glass”, she said. Trixie looked a little bewildered but tried as she was told. There was something around it. She looked at the girl who giggled and then at Pandora. “Well, I can box things up”, she giggled too, making some movement with her hand and Trixie could touch her glass again.

 

Following where Ongina, their arts and sports teacher who told Trixie she was super fast. Sharon Needles did religion and social science at their school and could change the weather shortly. Trixie thought she looked a bit scary and more like a satanic priest but she would not judge by the look of a person. Last was Kasha Davis. She wasn’t a teacher but the schools secretary. She could set things on fire, showing so with a nearby standing candle. “You know me already”, Latrice shouted from out of the kitchen where she did the last preparations for the meal and everyone laughed.

 

Next came the students: The young girl next to Trixie was Farrah. She only told about her strength for no one would see something anyway. She could travel out of her body and away for miles. Next was Alyssa, who didn’t show her abilities either. She said she could do some sound, making glass shatter and ears hurt like hell. Trixie wondered why she hadn’t been on the mission with Bianca, Ru and Latrice. ‘You’re kids’, Detox sent as an answer. She obviously had heard the question in Trixie’s mind. Next to Alyssa sat Violet who could blow some sort of powder from her hands that would make others fall for her when breathed in. At least that was what she told and by the grunt some of the other girls gave, it must be true and Violet was obviously some kind of maneater. Raven and Raja introduced themselves as the windy ravens, laughing and Trixie was surprised when indeed a raven appeared and flew through the room shortly before being pushed out of the room by Latrice who had brought their meal.

 

They started eating, continuing their introduction. Bob could turn into things. She showed Trixie how she looked as a purse and some of the other girls applauded, especially the younger ones. Kim Chi was a very shy girl. She went red when Violet said she should show her ability too and Sharon told her she shouldn’t push her, so Violet let it be.

 

Before Dusty could introduce herself, Ongina held her back, saying she shouldn’t show her ability inside here. She could make colour appear from nowhere. Alaska, one of the older girls was next, reaching over the table for Trixie’s glass and filling it with ice, forming two perfect little cubes. Trixie looked at it fascinated. Kameron told she could lift the big table or other things easily and Trixie didn’t even doubt that, for she looked strong even without knowing about her powers. Max was next, not introducing herself, but just turning invisible shortly, making some of the girls giggle. Pearl showed off her gills, saying she could also turn her legs to a fishtail. Last was Trinity. She had a very pretty face, smiling at Trixie sweetly when she asked her for her plastic bracelet. Trixie gave it to her and made big eyes when Trinity shaped it into a ball and then made a little butterfly figure out of it.

 

“Oh, we’re showing off”, a voice came from behind Trixie. She turned and nearly dropped her fork. A stunningly beautiful woman was standing in the door. She wasn’t very tall, but had a well-trained body. She wore red trousers and a terrible looking blouse. Her hair was dark blonde and was standing in every direction, framing her beautiful face with the red lips.

Without a warning the woman made her arm shoot forwards. It was drawn like gum over the two meters that separated her from Trixie. A bit shocked Trixie looked from the hand to the woman and back before taking her hand carefully in greeting. “I’m Kata Zamolodchikova. But you can call me Katya”, she winked at Trixie and her heart skipped a beat.

 

She was overwhelmed by everything and Katya must have seen it, because she came nearer, arm shrinking back to its normal size and clapped on Trixie’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you’ll get used to it”, she said. Trixie didn’t doubt that, although everything seemed like a dream around her, but couldn’t really concentrate, for Katay’s perfume was hitting her and she was sure she couldn’t hear any voice in her head for some seconds, too overwhelmed by the woman behind her. Katya went to the teacher’s table, sitting down and grabbing a good portion of the meal.

 

“She does Russian and French”, Farrah told Trixie animatedly. Trixie just nodded, trying not to stare too hard at Katya for the rest of the evening.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again - chapter two turn another page ;)

**Chapter 2**

 

Breakfast the next day was at 8 and classes started at 9 am. Ru had said they would work on some solution for Trixie to continue with college. They had been already looking for a solution before, because several of the girls would be finished soon. Trixie didn’t mind going to high school again for another year. She had liked school, although it hadn’t been easy sometimes being queer. But it was the only time she had been away from her horrible family and therefore she had liked it a lot. College could have been cool too, if it hadn’t been for her powers to kick in right after she began.

 

She and Max headed for their first lesson of the day. It would be arts with Ongina. Ongina was a petite woman with no hair but a smile that would infect anyone around her. She looked much younger than she actually was. The other girls pulled out pictures they had begun some time before to continue working on them. Ongina came over to Trixie. “So, I think it’s a bit too less time for you to start with this project for delivery is next week but you can try if you want”, she said, handing Trixie colours and paper. They had to do a picture that showed their powers in some artful way. Trixie looked around. On Max’s picture was a mirror and a person standing in front of it, just seeing himself. Trixie looked at Max in question and she explained to her what she wanted to say with it. On other pictures Trixie could spot a big weight for sports, a person flying over houses or, in Dusty’s case a wild mix of colours. Trixie didn’t know what she should draw. She didn’t feel anything about her so called superpower except for bewilderment. She could draw a person holding their head. But it didn’t seem right. She started with colours, too, a bit like Dusty had, but instead of using big dots of colour she drew lines crossing each other.

 

Next were two lessons of English with Pandora. They were reading Romeo and Juliet in the moment and when they read another chapter Max did a very good job in reading and acting as Juliet. They had a short break after their English class and to Trixie’s astonishment Violet let herself drop down next to her with a big sigh. “Argh, I hate Shakespeare”, she said, rolling her eyes. “Well I think some of his works are not that bad”, Trixie said and only earned another eye-roll and Violet switched the topic. “So, new girl. What is there to know about you?” Trixie looked at Violet bewildered. “What do you want to know?”, she asked back. Violet tipped a finger to her chin, acting as if thinking hard. It gave Trixie time to study her manicured nails and perfect styled hair. “Don’t know. Some filthy secrets?” Trixie blushed hard. She wasn’t ashamed of being queer but it was always a bit strange to tell so when meeting new people. And it really didn’t help that everyone around here was in fact women. “Well, I don’t know”, she mumbled. A hand closed around her shoulder from behind and she looked around. It was Max. “We have the next class”, she said, helping Trixie out of the situation. Violet looked a bit disappointed but Trixie could read her thoughts. She wouldn’t give up that easily. “Then lets better go, before the Dragon eats us alive”, Violet said, going past them, rocking her ass from one side to the other like a model.

 

The ‘dragon’ was Bianca, teaching them about the speed of light today and warning them in the end to learn for the test that was coming up next week. They all had lunch then. At the end of the meal Detox came over to Trixie. “Hey, how are you?”, she asked, smiling at Trixie. “Alright. It’s a lot new things to take in, but it’s great”, she said honestly. Detox smiled her wide smile. “That’s good. So maybe you read it on your schedule. We have some hours every week in which we teachers train your powers with you. As you can guess I will be the one teaching you.” Trixie nodded. She was glad Detox would look for her. “We will meet after break in my classroom”, she said, before going back to the teacher’s table.

 

After lunch they had some time for themselves, before everyone went to their own training. Detox was already in her classroom when Trixie entered. She was sitting on top of her desk, doing her nails. “Cool colour”, Trixie commented as a greeting, when she came inside. “Yeah, I thought so, too”, Detox grinned, looking at her freshly painted glittery rose nails. “Well”, she closed the little bottle and put it aside. “Welcome to our first session.” Trixie was a bit nervous now. She had done training with Ru, too, but Ru hadn’t been able to actually read her mind. Detox could.

 

“Don’t be nervous”, Detox said immediately. “Please, I know it’s hard. But I won’t search your mind if possible. Just relax, okay?” Trixie nodded, although she felt she couldn’t really relax. “What do you think of going outside? It’s a beautiful day and maybe it’ll help.” “That’ll be nice”, Trixie nodded and so the two of them headed outside.

 

The sun was shining brightly but it wasn’t too hot, for a nice little wind was dancing through their hair and the big trees. They found a nice place under one particular big tree and settled themselves on a blanket Detox had taken with them. “So, I’m not so sure about how to start this, either”, she smiled at Trixie. “I never had a student with the same ability. Alright, mh…”, she thought for a moment. “Maybe let’s start with the messaging thing. It can be very helpful and it will help if you might need me sometime.”

 

They started with some meditation and concentration training, before Detox explained to Trixie how she did the message-thing. “I think of the person I want to hear my message. I think of how they look, about what I think is the most important feature of them. It can be their eyes or their smile or I even sometimes think of their hands. Depends on who it is”, she winked at Trixie and she laughed shortly, understanding what Detox meant. “So think of the person, picture them and then imagine other things. Like the things you feel for this person. Friendship, love, respect. Or think of their smell, their voice – whatever gets to you. And when you got a clear picture in your head you can try and formulate whatever you want to say. Build the words in your mind and then ‘push’ them to the person.” Trixie nodded to everything, although she wasn’t sure if she could really do it.

 

They sat in front of each other and Detox let her describe her. “Don’t be shy”, she said. “Just say what you think of when looking at me. I won’t be upset about anything.” It was hard to describe someone in detail but still concentrate on the most prominent parts. Trixie decided Detox’s mouth was important for her, because of her broad smile. She also thought about her light blonde hair that seemed so very silken. “Good”, Detox said, “and now something else. A feeling you have or something else you think important.” Trixie thought about it. She liked Detox very much. She was a bit older but she was the first person who could really understand what it felt like to hear the others thoughts. Maybe the only person who could. And she always seemed to take everything easy. Trixie admired her for that. “I admire you. Your ability to handle your power”, she said and Detox laughed lightly. “Alright. Thank you”, she said and smiled. “Okay, now concentrate on all of this and then think of the words you want to send me. Something simple like a colour.”

 

Trixie closed her eyes and did what she was told to do. She thought of Detox and when she thought she had the picture fixed in her mind she thought of the colour green. But not only green, but the fresh green of a tree after rain. After about a minute she felt Detox’s hand on her arm. “A very nice green, Trixie.” Trixie opened her eyes. Detox smiled at her. “Good work, darling.” Trixie beamed. It had worked, although she still couldn’t really believe it.

 

They continued for some more time, trying other colours first and then going on to a little more complex things until she was able to send short sentences to Detox. It was fun and Trixie was proud of herself but she was really tired, when she came back to her room late in the afternoon.

 

Max was already in their room. “Hey Trix”, she welcomed her. “How was your first lesson with Detox?” Trixie dropped to her bed, before answering. “Exhausting, but very cool”, she said. She couldn’t believe she used words like cool again, but somehow she felt younger again around all those other girls. “With whom do you have training?”, she asked Max. “With Pandora. It’s not really a match, but it doesn’t happen that often that someone has the exact same power like you and Detox. But Pandora’s cool. I like her”, Max said. She was typing something inside her notebook. “What are you typing?”, Trixie asked and to her astonishment Max went bright red. Without wanting to Trixie could glimpse into her mind shortly, seeing silky black hair and a petite waist, covered in a corset. Trixie blushed, too, grabbing the book from her nightstand a bit too quickly.

 

Both girls were relieved when it was time for dinner. It wasn’t until bedtime they talked about the awkward situation. “Trix?”, Max asked. “Yes?”, Trixie answered, staring into the darkness where Max face must be. “I um… I don’t know how to ask you this, but, um… can you see or hear everything?” Trixie was silent for a moment. “No, not all of it. Sometimes it overwhelms me – then I can hear absolutely everything. But since I’m here, Ru helps me. She took some of my powers away. I only hear the thoughts of people near to me and only if I can’t shut them out. And I only see something when it’s combined with very strong emotions.”

 

Max was silent for about two minutes and Trixie thought she wouldn’t say anything to this at all, when she spoke again, hesitant. “So, what did you see before dinner?”, she asked carefully, sounding a bit afraid. Trixie first thought about telling her that she had seen nothing but that would be a lie and she didn’t want to lie to Max or anyone here. These people cared for her and therefore she should be honest with them. “I saw black hair and a waist”, she said. Another moment of silence. “Nothing else?”, Max asked. She sounded afraid.

 

“No, nothing more”, Trixie assured. When Max wouldn’t say something, Trixie added: “Max?” “Mh?” “You don’t have to be ashamed of something. I…” It was hard to say it, but Trixie felt as if she should do so. “I’m gay, too. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Her comment was followed by silence.

 

“Max?”, she asked again, afraid she had said something wrong. She heard sheets rustling and then her mattress dipped down, when Max sat down on it. Trixie sat up. “Everything alright?”, she asked, bringing an arm around Max carefully. Max snuggled close. “I never told someone before”, she said and Trixie could feel with her. She had had to keep it a secret for years, too. She didn’t know what her parents might have done and even her best friend had never known she had had a crush on her for years.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of”, Trixie said, although she wasn’t always so sure about this herself. But this place was safe. It was a home for special girls and surely they wouldn’t throw someone out because of their sexual orientation. “Thank you”, Max whispered before letting go of Trixie after a moment. “We can always talk about it”, Trixie suggested and Max must be nodding, for her hair brushed Trixie’s arm. “Okay”, she said and slowly stood up to climb back into her own bed.

 

After some time Trixie heard Max’s breathe even out when she fell to sleep. Trixie lay awake some more time, thinking about the crushes and view relationships she had had in her live. Her thoughts wandered to Katya. She hadn’t saw her today except for lunch and dinner. But she had been busy, talking to other teachers or helping Raja with her homework. She thought about Katya’s messy hair and the red lips that moved smoothly around the French words she told Raja to write down. She had looked up shortly at Trixie once, her eyes meeting Trixie’s and Trixie had looked away quickly, concentrating on the potatoes on her plate. Katya’s eyes were some kind of greenish blue, pale and honest.

 

Trixie felt warmth spreading inside her stomach. She pulled the covers of the bed higher, pressing her eyes together a bit tighter. She had to go to sleep. And fantasising about one of her teachers wouldn’t help.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day was filled with lessons. History, sports, economic science and music. Especially the music lesson was very nice. Nina was strict but nice and she talked with Trixie for a moment about playing the guitar after the lesson. “I thought about a school band for some time”, she told her and Trixie said she would be in if it would happen.

 

During dinner Trixie sat together with Kim. She was a very shy girl, but she had seen Trixie talking to Nina after lesson and asked her if it had been about the band. “Yes, Nina wants me to play the guitar there”, Trixie said and Kim’s eyes began to shine. “I would love to finally establish the band”, she said. “I always wanted one to happen but a guitar had still been missing.” She told Trixie about her instrument – the piano – and how she had to learn it back at home. “I always hated that I had to learn it but I loved playing nonetheless”, she confessed.

 

While talking Kim opened up more and more and Trixie liked her very much at the end of dinner. They sat down together in the great living room after dinner, talking a bit more about music and several other topics. “What are your superpowers?”, Trixie then asked and Kim blushed, getting silent. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be rude”, Trixie added quickly. “You’re not. It’s okay”, Kim said, still red. “I… I’m just not very confident about my power. I can… grow or shrink.” “That’s… pretty cool, isn’t it?”, Trixie asked. At least she thought so. “Sometimes, yes”, Kim said and smiled a little. “But it was hard in the beginning when I couldn’t control it. You feel like an elephant, you know?” Trixie didn’t know but she could imagine. She told Kim about her past two years, trying to show her that it hadn’t been easy for her, too.

 

They parted laughing again when it was time for bed. “Thank you, Trixie”, Kim said, smiling. “I never talked that much with anyone here.” That was tough for she was here for about a year, but Trixie didn’t say it, just hugged her for goodnight.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie had only been in the school for two days and she had already made two good friends. She couldn’t believe it herself and was so glad she had made the decision to stay here.

 

Today they had religion and a cooking lesson before lunch and after that they had French. Trixie was vibrating with nervousness when they went into Katya’s classroom. She was already there, standing at the window, smoking. She killed the cigarette when she realized the girls, turned around and smiled at them. Trixie sat down on one of the chairs in the back. It had been a while since she last had French in school and she hoped Katya wouldn’t ask her something.

 

She was lucky or Katya had somehow felt she didn’t want to say something, for she didn’t pick her the complete lesson through. Violet had to read her homework to the class and Katya said it was very good. She laid a hand on Violet’s shoulder when she passed her to sit down again and Trixie’s stomach churned when the hand laid a bit too long on Violet’s shoulder. She looked away a bit too quickly, writing something down into her notes and ignoring the questioning look on Max’s face.

 

After their lesson, Trixie felt down for the first time being here. This didn’t have to mean anything. Maybe Katya was just touchy. She had touched Trixie’s shoulder too on her first day here. It didn’t have to mean anything.

 

Nonetheless she couldn’t really concentrate when she had her private lesson with Detox in the afternoon. They practised the message thing again and Trixie should send colours to Detox again. She thought of red. And of course what came to her mind were Katya’s lips. She panicked and wanted to stop the thought, but it was too late. Detox opened her eyes and stared at Trixie in light surprise. “Well…”, she said, gulping down the lump in her throat. “I…, I’m sorry!”, Trixie hurried. “I didn’t mean to, I mean I didn’t-“ Detox stopped her with an intense look. “Don’t panic, Trixie. The worst thing for us is to panic. It will only intensify the thoughts raining down on us and in the worst case you will send messages to everyone around you.” Trixie’s eyes went wide by this, but she nodded and looked down, trying to even her breath.

 

When Detox thought she had caught herself, she spoke again. “Aright, darling. You don’t have to be ashamed. Katya is indeed a very attractive person, I give you that.” She sighed lightly. “I was aware that it could get a bit strange. I think the most important thing is, that we trust each other.” She looked at Trixie openly and invitingly with a little smile. Trixie wasn’t sure about this. This was very private. But she could have thought that this could happen. Of course it would, because they were working with her mind. And she could also glimpse things from Detox. Surely she had private things, too she would never talk about but Trixie could accidently get a glimpse of while practising. So she took another deep breath and nodded.

 

“I will never tell anything to anyone, Trixie. What happens during our lessons is just between us, alright?” Now Trixie smiled too. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone, too”, she said and to her surprise Detox reached out and hugged her shortly. “We’re sisters in this”, she smiled and Trixie felt a lot better than she had ever about her powers. They continued their training, Trixie finally able to dispel Katya from her thoughts and concentrating on colours and short messages instead.

 

She was exhausted when they went to dinner, but Detox said she was proud of her for she had done great. Trixie sat down next to Kim. Farrah was slumping down next to her. “Oh my god, I’m so done”, she said. “Ru is so much stricter than Detox was”, she explained without being asked. She was the youngest here in the moment with just turning 16. “You had lessons with Detox before?”, Trixie asked and feeling slightly guilty. “Yes, but when you came Detox wanted to concentrate on you.” Farrah looked at Trixie and saw the look on her face, quickly adding: “But that’s alright. Don’t worry, Trixie. Detox was great but Ru is great too, just a bit stricter than Detox was.” Nonetheless Trixie still felt a bit guilty, but it wasn’t her decision who practised with whom and she was very glad to have Detox.

 

Farrah told her a bit about who taught whom. Ru taught her and Kim, Bianca gave lessons to Alyssa, Kameron went to Latrice for practice and Nina taught Raven. Ongina taught Dusty, Pandora Max and Bob and Sharon practiced with Raja and Pearl. Although being not a teacher, Kasha trained with Alaska. And Katya taught Trinity and Violet.

 

Trixie couldn’t supress a short sour look when hearing about Katya teaching Violet. Kim and Farrah didn’t seem to notice it, helping themselves with the dinner Latrice had just put on the tables. But Trixie’s mood was down for the rest of the evening. She went to her room right after dinner, telling the others she head a light headache. She knew it was silly, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Trixie’s first few weeks at RuPaul’s school for extraordinary girls passed quickly and mostly pleasurable and Trixie already felt more at home than she had ever felt in a place in her whole life. She had talked to most of the girls at least once, with some more with some less. She was sitting together with Max in the living room, when Alaska came in.

 

“Oh my god, I think I’m gonna’ kill her one day”, she exclaimed, falling down next to Trixie on the sofa. Trixie who had just talked about some TV shows with Max looked at her. “Who’re you gonna’ kill?”, she asked. Trixie liked Alaska. First she had thought she was a bit dumb, but that was just what she wanted everyone to think about her. In fact, she was extremely clever and said it was better to play dumb sometimes and Trixie thought that was a strange but cool strategy.

 

“I’m gonna’ kill that bitch Violet”, Alaska groaned and let her head fall onto Trixie’s shoulder. They had become closer the past two weeks, talking more and realizing they had a similar kind of humour. “Why, what did she do?”, Trixie wanted to know. “You know, not enough that she snogs with every boy at every single party. Now she also has to twist the mail carrier around her finger, too. She knows exactly that I like him. It’s so aaaaarrrrgh!” Trixie petted Alaska in sympathy. That was another thing that she and Alaska had in common – they both disliked Violet a lot.

 

“You have to tell him about your feelings”, Trixie said after a moment to Alaska. “Of course it’s shitty of Violet to flirt with him when she knows exactly you like him, but how should he know if you never tell him?” Alaska went a bit red. “I don’t know how. I mean most of the boys don’t like tall women…” Alaska was nearly as tall as Max. Both of them being taller than supermodels. “But maybe he likes you anyway? Just try it”, Trixie said and hugged Alaska, who nodded and mumbled something about she would try tomorrow.

 

Max had been very silent for the whole conversation and Trixie looked at her with one brow pulled up. Instead of answering Max vanished behind a magazine and even without turning invisible for real she nearly seemed to be.

 

Later in their room Trixie couldn’t stand the silence between them any longer. “What is it?”, she said and Max looked a bit shocked with her brush still in hand. She pretended to brush her hair again but put the brush aside when Trixie’s eyes wouldn’t leave her. Max sighed and sat down on her bed, in front of Trixie who sat on her own. Max’s eyes were on the dark carpet next to her naked feet.

 

The two of them had gotten much closer over the weeks, talking about nearly every topic, Trixie helping Max with accepting her sexuality and telling her about her first kisses and also her first time. So Max knew Trixie wouldn’t let the topic go. She sighed again, before beginning hesitantly. “I don’t like it when you talk about Violet like you did with Alaska”, she said, still not looking at Trixie. Trixie was a bit taken aback by this, but didn’t interrupt Max, who was obviously searching for the right words.

 

“I… You saw my thoughts that one time, Trix. The black hair and corset? That was a glimpse I once got of her when I spied on her.” Now Trixie couldn’t hold back any longer. “You spied on Violet?”, she spat out, chiding herself inwardly. Max nodded, face a dark shade of crimson. “I don’t know how to tell her. I never had a girlfriend before. And Violet, she… she doesn’t even seem to really notice me. And I don’t even know if she likes girls. I mean she always meets with boys on the weekends. That’s not a good sign…” Max sounded really depressed and although Trixie really didn’t like Violet one bit, she liked Max and so she sat down next to her, taking her in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Max. If I had known that, I wouldn’t have talked about her the way I did. But… you’re way too good for her. She’s always harsh and snippy and snoops around everything that’s not her damn problem. You’re so much better than that.” “But she’s so beautiful. And she can be kind. You’ve never heard her talking with her mum on phone. Or seen her caring for the rabbits in the backyard. She’s a kind and beautiful person. She only needs to be understood”, Max answered back, looking at Trixie with nearly pleading eyes. “It’s still not nice to stalk other people”, Trixie stated and Max mumbled that she was sorry about this and hadn’t done so for weeks.

 

“Are you sure she just likes boys?”, Trixie asked after a moment of silence. She hoped she didn’t for Max but she hoped she did because of Katya. She had tried to not think about their French and Russian teacher too much the past weeks, only allowing herself to look at her during her lessons and otherwise try to not stare at her at every possible moment. “I don’t know”, Max said. “I only ever saw her snogging with boys.” That didn’t mean anything. Trixie knew that herself, for she had snogged with boys back in school, too. Not long that was, but she had, because it had been easier than staring at her best friend longingly.

 

Suddenly something came to her mind. “Isn’t there a party next week where most of the girls will go to?” She read something about it on their news board. “Yes, it is”, Max answered, not really getting what Trixie meant. “You could tell her there. There will be drinks, too I think. Maybe, when she’s drunk it’s easier?” It wasn’t the kind thing to do and especially not the right thing, but it was the only thing that came up to her mind in the moment. Max agreed to this, but Trixie knew she had to help her, if she really wanted Max to talk to Violet.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Friday came sooner than Trixie really wanted it to come and the girls were all at their rooms getting ready for the party they were allowed to go to. Most of them were old enough that they could go whenever they wanted to, but the school was so far away from every civilization, that they only went about once a month.

 

Most of the girls were going, only some staying behind. Some teachers would head to town too, but heading to another pub or something – giving the girls the space they needed, but making sure they would come home safe afterwards. Max was standing in front of her wardrobe, not able to decide what to wear. “You should wear the yellow jacket with the symbols on it”, Trixie said from out of the bathroom were she tried to fix her hair. “But I want to wear shorts”, Max answered and sounded totally fried. Trixie came out of the bathroom. “You could wear it anyway. It would look cute and would make you look only taller. Max tried the jacket on together with her black false leather shorts. It looked cute indeed. “See, you’re gonna’ get her in the blink of an eye”, Trixie beamed at her friend. Max didn’t look so sure about it, but she decided for the outfit anyway.

 

At about 8 pm they went for the cars. Some of the teachers had cars and they were so kind and drive the girls to town. “Don’t get too drunk”, Detox winked at them, when she let them out by the club where the party would be. “Or otherwise I won’t take you back with me.” They promised they wouldn’t get too drunk and went inside.

 

Inside it was loud and the air was already stale. It was a 90s party and Alaska cheered when a song of the Backstreetboys was starting. She pulled Trixie and Max with her onto the dancefloor that was only half full until now. After two songs they went to get something to drink. Max was even paler than she normally was and Trixie decided the drink would help her to loosen up for later when she would talk to Violet.

 

A good two hours and five drinks later Trixie decided that Max had to make a move now. Alaska was back on the dancefloor. She’d talked to the boy from post service as she had promised to Trixie and they had changed numbers and now she was dancing with him happily to some 90s hit.

 

“Come on, that’s your chance, Max”, Trixie tried to motivate Max. Violet had just vanished to the balcony, presumably to smoke a cigarette. They weren’t allowed to smoke or drink in school but some girls did anyway. She was one of them. Max looked frightened at Trixie. So Trixie rolled her eyes. “Alright”, she said, “I come with you, but I will only stand at the door and if she doesn’t laugh at you or something in the first place I will get back inside.” Max nodded, gulping hard once and then breathing in deeply, before nodding again and heading for the balcony.

 

What awaited them there was a surprise for both of them. First they didn’t see Violet at all, but then they could make out two figures pressed against the wall in the shadow of the building. One was Violet, beautifully dressed in a purple glitter dress that was much too short to be legal. And the other person, the one that was snogged silly by her, wore a belly free red top and tight black jeans, face surrounded by much too familiar dishevelled blonde hair. Trixie and Max were staring at Violet and Katya for some seconds, before Max seemed to faint and Trixie pulled her back inside.

 

Her heart was hammering and she felt such rage coming up inside her, that she felt the need to hit something. Suddenly the voices inside her head got louder and more intense. She’d learned from Detox how to control it better and shut them down to a minimum, but right now she couldn’t control it one bit. She needed to get out of here.

 

Although she should stay with Max, she left her right where they stood and stormed outside and into the back alley behind the club. Tears were running down her face. So she hadn’t been mistaken. Violet and Katya were together and by the way it had looked that wasn’t just a simple crush but some kind of real relationship. She wanted to scream.

 

Trixie just sat there for some minutes, crying to herself, when she heard steps behind her. To her surprise it was Detox. “Angel, what is it?”, she said, coming nearer. If Trixie hadn’t been so offended she would have wondered about the ‘angel’ for Detox normally called her darling, but she was only able to think about how unfair this all was.

 

She wasn’t able to explain anything in the moment and Detox would know anyway, for Trixie was sure she was ‘throwing’ her thoughts and feelings at her as desperate as she was in the moment. So Trixie just stood up on shaky legs and let herself be hugged close by Detox. “Calm down, my angel, shhhhh”, Detox whispered against her, soothing her hair with her long fingers. “Do you want to go back home?”, she asked when Trixie’s sobs got less. Trixie nodded. “But we have to take Max, too”, she thought of her friend just in time and Detox said she would go and get her.

 

During their ride to school Max was just staring at her hands, not even once looking up. Detox said she should go back, picking up the other girls, not disturbing Trixie or Max further. Trixie was sure she could see every detail about their shocking finding in her mind and just hoped she wouldn’t tell anyone.

 

Back in their room Max crawled into her bed, not even bothering taking off her clothes or makeup. Trixie went to the bathroom, having a short shower but it wouldn’t help as it did on other days. So she also went to bed fast, curling up inside herself and trying to forget what she had just seen.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Max looked exactly the way Trixie felt the next day and it surely was vice versa. They were both glad that it was Saturday and therefore they didn’t have any lessons to go to. They both skipped breakfast, Max heading somewhere outside and Trixie hiding in her bed for some more time.

 

She wondered why Detox wasn’t looking for them, but she was glad she didn’t. It wasn’t until late forenoon that there was a knock at their door. Two big brown eyes were staring into the room. “Trixie?”, Kim’s voice came hesitantly. “Trixie, are you alright?” When Trixie wouldn’t answer Kim came in, closing the door behind her. She sat down at the edge of the bed, putting a gentle hand at Trixie’s shoulder, that could be seen through the covers. “Trix, what happened? You came back earlier yesterday and Max looks like shit. Did anything happen?”

 

The gentle words only made the tears coming back toTrixie’s eyes and she was glad for the covers over her face. “I…”, she sobbed, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kim was silent for a moment, but then she said: “Alright, honey. You don’t have to. But if you want to talk to someone I’m here.” She waited for a nod, that could be seen under the covers, petted Trixie’s arm once again and then stood up to leave the room.

 

It was only for lunch that Trixie got ready and tried to cover her red eyes as good as possible under makeup and powder. The other girls were cheery as always, talking animatedly about yesterday or about other things that were up the topic today. Trixie took something from the soup Latrice had made and sat down on the table. Carefully she looked at the teacher’s table where Katya sat. She looked as perfect as always, no sign showing what she had done last night. Before their eyes could accidentally meet, Trixie looked away, instead concentrating on Raven’s and Raja’s discussion about the right conditioner.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie and Max were sitting together in their room after dinner on Sunday. Max had written Fanfiction nearly the whole weekend and Trixie had tried to compose a new song, playing the same melody over and over again, until a text was coming up her mind. “You like Katya”, Max suddenly stated out of nowhere and Trixie looked up from her guitar. She nodded for it wouldn’t change anything if she lied. It was obvious at least for Max now, wasn’t it? “I can’t believe this. Why is it us having such bad luck? It’s unfair.” Trixie didn’t answer. What for? Max was right and there was nothing she could add to it. “What does Violet see in Katya?”, Max kept on wondering. “She’s so much older than her. Violet’s only 17 and Katya is like what? 30? 35?”

 

“She’s 29”, Trixie answered, speaking for the first time in hours. “That still makes her much too old for Violet”, Max said, shutting her notebook with a bit more force than necessary. Trixie thought differently of course. Violet was so very wrong for Katya. Not only because she was extremely young, but also because Trixie didn’t doubt she had used her power on Katya. It made her hate the existence of superpowers even more. They only brought problems…

 

A sudden sound made both of them look up. A bird had flown against the window. “Damn pigeons”, Max mumbled before going to the bathroom.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie’s mood wasn’t high, but she got better the past days. It was Thursday and she was sitting together, learning with Alaska and Kameron, when Max stormed into the living room where they sat and pulled at Trixie’s arm to stand up and follow her. Trixie looked apologizing at Alaska and Kameron and said they mustn’t wait, before following Max.

 

Max pulled her out of the building and into the garden, not stopping before reaching a quiet place behind the little rabbit enclosure. She was nearly vibrating with whatever news she was about to tell Trixie. “You won’t believe what just happened”, she said breathlessly. “What?”, Trixie wanted to know, not so sure that it was more important than learning history for tomorrow’s test. “Violet kissed me.”

 

Now this was something more important. “What?”, Trixie repeated herself, looking at Max as if she had gone mad. “You don’t believe me, do you?”, Max said, sounding a bit sad. In fact Trixie wasn’t. Max was often stuck in her head and in the ideas of her fanfictions but this was a bit too far gone also for her – it had to be true. “What happened? Why did she do it? Why are you here telling me and not snogging her silly somewhere?”, Trixie found her voice again. Max looked a bit taken aback, but she only shrugged. “I don’t know. She came to me when I was sitting in the library alone, said she had been blind the past years, bent forward and kissed me. Kissed me, Trixie! Totally out of the blue!”

 

Max had sunk down, leaning against the enclosure, face buried in her hands in shock. “And then?”, Trixie wanted to know, sitting down on one of the boxes, not wanting to destroy her white skirt in the grass. “And nothing. She turned around and went away, swaying her hips like she always does”, Max said, shaking her head over the whole situation. “Why did she do that, Trix?” Max looked up at Trixie, hoping she could help her with all that. But Trixie couldn’t. She carefully probed Max’s mind but she was saying the truth. When Trixie wouldn’t say something, Max asked: “Could you check on her? I mean listen to her mind? Please, Trixie, I need to know what’s going on. And I… I can’t just go and ask. I’m too afraid she just made a joke or something.”

 

Trixie understood that. If Violet had made a joke, it was a very bad one and Trixie would think of something to pay her back for it. She didn’t want to do this, but Max was her friend and it would also play into Trixie’s cards, because if Violet was interested in Max now, it meant she wasn’t interested in Katya anymore. So she promised to Max that she would try to get a glimpse into Violet’s thoughts as soon as possible.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie’s chance came when they were at dinner. She didn’t see Violet that often aside from here or at their lessons. During lesson she couldn’t start an intrusion of her mind – the risk to be caught by a teacher, realizing she wasn’t paying attention was too big. And then it could happen that Violet would recognize something.

 

Right now the girls and also most of the teachers were occupied with looking at Farrah’s new pet. She found it some hours ago in her room, wondering how a lizard of this size could come to her and Violet’s room. She asked Ru if she could keep it and after Bianca said they could have it as their biological experiment Ru said yes. So while the girls were standing around the lizard, Trixie probed for Violet’s mind.

 

There wasn’t anything at the surface, so she went deeper, concentrating on every little detail she could find. But there was nothing about Max and the only kiss Trixie could see was the last one she had with Katya. When Trixie saw the scenery again she pulled back immediately, not willing to relive the moment.

 

This was strange. Why wasn’t there anything about Max when Violet had just kissed her hours ago and confessed that she liked her?

 

Trixie told Max when they were back in their room about what she had seen or in this case had not seen. “But there has to be something there”, Max said and she sounded a bit freaked out. Trixie shrugged. “Yes, I’m sure there has to be something, but I went really deep and couldn’t find anything. Maybe you have to ask her yourself.” Max wasn’t happy with that, but what other chance did she have?

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The leafs were changing into red and gold outside and it was time for the girls to start to decorate for Halloween and decide what to wear to their Halloween party. They would celebrate it here so that all the girls could be part of the event. Dusty had brought up the idea that they could do a contest, for not only the costumes but also showing the talents they got.

 

Trixie was astonished that Dusty brought up the idea. She was a quiet girl who one wouldn’t realize was in the same room until she said something. But whenever she had interacted with her it had been very delightful so she was fully into her idea of a contest. Raven added that the teachers should take place in the contest, too, at least the ones that weren’t in the jury. Also Farrah who had been sad for her lizard had just disappeared this morning chimed in about what they could do.

 

So while everyone was busy to think of what they could do or persuading the teachers to take place in the contest as contestants or jury, Trixie totally missed that Max went outside. They had discussed about when would be the best time to talk to Violet and they agreed that Max would best meet her when they would be alone. Violet loved the rabbits dearly so she often went there and that would be Max’s chance.

 

It was only at lunch time that Trixie started to wonder where Max was. She never left without telling anyone where she was. When Violet came into the dining room Trixie went over to her. “Hey”, she greeted the younger girl who looked a bit taken aback that Trixie suddenly talked to her. “Well, hey”, she greeted back trying to get past, but Trixie stopped her. “Have you seen Max?” Violet made big eyes. “No…”, she said, “Maybe she turned invisible. You never know with this weirdo.”

 

Somehow Violet’s words made Trixie angrier than they should, for Violet acted as she always did. But Max had wanted to talk to her and if she had said something so horrible to her that it made her run away then Trixie would make Violet pay for it. “She wanted to talk to you.” “I haven’t seen her since breakfast”, Violet defended herself. “But Max is missing since we all were in the living room making plans for Halloween.” Violet pulled up a brow. “Yeah, I know. Because I was there, too. I know you don’t like me and I don’t even know why, but I was there. I was planning the decorations with Farrah and Kameron. You can ask them.” She had pulled her hands up in a defensive way.

 

“What’s up here?”, Sharon cut in sharply then, coming over to the girls. “Trixie thinks I did something to Max but I didn’t”, Violet said, crossing her arms. Sharon looked at Trixie in question. Trixie sighed. “Max wanted to talk to Violet and I thought she did because she’s vanished. “Now that happens every now and then with hour invisible girl”, Sharon said, trying to lighten the mood but realized that Trixie was really wrought up by this. “I’m sure nothing bad had happened to her”, she tried again, putting a soothing hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

 

The whole afternoon Trixie was looking for Max but she didn’t find her or any other clue. Kim was the only one to help her. The others only said she would be okay, maybe needed some space or something. But Trixie had a bad feeling about this. If Violet hadn’t spoken with Max, Max wouldn’t have a reason to run off.

 

After dinner there was still no sign of her and Trixie got restless. “We have to do something”, she told the others and it was Kameron who went to Ru and finally informed her about what had happened. Kameron was always nice to everyone and something like the class representative if they would have one. Ru came over to Trixie, hearing her story and asking Violet about it, who, again, said she hadn’t anything to do with it. Ru said she would make some calls. See if Max’s family knew something and if they didn’t she would call the police for help. But she tried to soothe the girls. Everything would be fine and Max would be fine too for sure.

 

Later Trixie was sitting on her bed in her room, staring at Max’s notebook on the desk where she would sit now as she sat every evening and hoped that she was indeed fine. Kim had offered her to stay with her, but Trixie said she was fine. She was not of course. She was worrying to death. Especially after all those strange events. Violet kissing Max but then doesn’t thinking about it at all. And now she hadn’t even been the reason for Max’s disappearance.

 

A light knock on her door made Trixie look up. “Yes?”, she answered. The door opened a crack and light greenish blue eyes peeked inside. It was Katya.

 

“Can I come inside?”, she asked. Normally teachers wouldn’t come to the students rooms. This was the student’s place to be where they could do whatever they want. “Yes, of course”, Trixie said a bit perplex and made room for Katya to sit down at the end of her bed.

 

She hadn’t talked to her more than necessary after finding her with Violet and had stopped to stare at her in every possible moment for it was for the better. Why dream at all when you could never make this dream come true?

 

Katya sat down, worry in her eyes. “I thought you might want to talk. Max is your best friend here and I’m sure you worry a lot”, she said, reaching out with her hand shortly, then pulling it back and playing with her own fingers nervously. She looked much younger to Trixie in this moment.

 

“Thank you, but I’m fine”, Trixie lied and it was clear for everyone – not only people who could read minds – that she was not. “I ran off, too when I was younger”, Katya offered. “My parents found out about me doing drugs and I ran off, not even giving them a chance to help me”, Katya said. Her voice was very small and quiet. Trixie was taken aback, not sure what to do with this information, so she decided to not say anything, but just listen.

 

“Looking back, I was so stupid. Not only because of the drugs but to run away and not even giving them a chance. I had the feeling that there was no one who would understand me. Not even my brother who had always been there for me. I felt like they all didn’t understand and that I was better off alone. Of course I was wrong. But then I had run off while being high. I was dumb. Max is not.”

 

Katya looked up, searching Trixie’s eyes. “I want to say that I think she will be fine. And that I understand what it’s like to run off. And also what it’s like for the people left behind.” “Thank you?”, Trixie tried, still not sure what all this was about and feeling very uncomfortable with the woman she adored, sitting at the foot of her bed, just inches away. It would be so easy to just bend forward and kiss her. Or at least touch this milky white skin that looked so delicately smooth.

 

“Do you have an idea why she ran off?”, Katya asked, still trying to help Trixie in her awkward way. Trixie hesitated. This was her chance to finally ask what this was, that was going on between Katya and Violet and it wouldn’t even reveal her own feelings about it. But it felt wrong and like a betrayal of Max. So she shook her head. Silence fell between them for a moment and Trixie thought about what Katya had said. “Drugs?”, she then asked after a moment. It hadn’t sounded as if it had only been smoking a bit of weed. Katya blushed lightly. “Yes. I did all the stuff. I’m not proud of it actually. But I’m clean now. Cigarettes are the only thing left”, she said and a little proud smile crossed her face. “Please don’t tell anybody”, she then laughed nervously. “I won’t”, Trixie promised.

 

Another awkward moment of silence and then Katya bent forward and hugged Trixie tightly. “She’ll be alright. We’ll find her”, she whispered, before letting go and standing up to leave the room and a flustered Trixie behind.

 

Trixie’s heart was nearly jumping out of her ribcage when the door had closed behind Katya and she only realized she had been holding her breath when she let it out shakily a few seconds later. Katya was a nice person. She was kind to everyone, always up for a joke and also very touchy with people she liked. (Trixie had found out over the first few weeks, staring at her whenever possible.) But she had never seen her hugging someone. Unless you called the kiss with Violet a hug but it hadn’t been one. They had been intertwined but it hadn’t been a hug. But this, right now had been one. A full, tight hug. Only for Trixie. To feel better.

 

And if it hadn’t been for her worry for Max Trixie would have been so happy. But she was worried. And if she hadn’t known that Katya made out with Violet she would have ran after her, pulled her close again and buried her face in her neck, smelling her perfume and leaving marks at her neck. But she knew. And it all confused her to no end.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

When it was day three and still no sign of Max Ru called all the teachers to a meeting. To Trixie’s surprise she was called, too.

 

“The police hasn’t found anything and I’m starting to wonder if Max really just ran away. It’s not her normal behaviour. She would never leave without telling anyone where she goes. Pandora, do you have recognized anything the past weeks?” Pandora shook her head. “Nothing that would be disturbing enough for her to run away. She was a bit down after the party but I didn’t ask her what happened. She said Detox drove her and Trixie home earlier.”

 

Detox pulled up a brow by this. “I have not”, she stated stunned. “I thought they had gotten home with the bus or something. She looked at Trixie. “I haven’t driven you home.” Trixie looked at her in shock. “But you did. You found me outside the club and you drove Max and me home before heading back for the others.” Ru looked at Detox scrutinizing. “I haven’t driven them home. I was looking for them but Alaska hadn’t known where they were when I went to pick them up. So I brought Alaska home and looked if they already were home and they were. So I assumed they had taken the bus.” “So who drove Trixie and Max home?”, Nina asked the main question. Everyone was silent for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry I have to ask this, but are you sure it was Detox who drove you home?”, Ru asked and Trixie could see Katya’s muscles clench under her skin, for it was clear Ru meant if Trixie had drunk too much or had taken drugs. Trixie thought for a moment. “She said some strange things. Normally Detox always calls me darling and that night she called me angel. I… I didn’t really think about it until now…”

 

“Why haven’t you said anything, Trixie?”, Detox asked and she was close to tears. “Why haven’t you told me anything during our lessons? You had been upset but I thought it had been only some teen drama on the party and I didn’t want to spy. I’m so sorry. I should have asked you about it. I’m a bad teacher.” She was hiding her face in her hands, shaking lightly by the tears taking over. “You’re not a bad teacher!”, Nina said who was sitting nearest to Detox and took her in her arms, soothing her back. “You’re not”, Trixie reassured, hurrying over and kneeling in front of Detox, putting her hands on her knees.

 

She could glimpse little pieces of information from Detox without wanting to see it. Her in a pub with the other teachers. Her looking for Trixie and Max with Alaska. She chided herself for not asking Trixie what was wrong the next days during lesson, instead going a bit lighter with the training. “I was glad you didn’t ask anything, Detox, please stop crying”, Trixie begged, tears welling up in her eyes, too. Detox was such a strong person, Trixie was looking up to her and it broke her heart to see her like that and hear Detox’s mind screaming at her about what a bad teacher she was for not helping Trixie.

 

“Nina, please bring Detox to her room and stay with her”, Ru interrupted and Nina nodded, helping Detox to stand up and brought her out. And without being asked for Katya went over and took Trixie by the shoulders, helping her up from her position on the floor and sitting her down next to her on one of the chairs. She searched for a handkerchief and handed it over to her, rubbing her back lightly. Trixie shortly wondered if she did this for Violet, too when she was sad but it felt too nice to not accept it right now.

 

When she had calmed down a bit Ru addressed her again. “Trixie, I think someone else drove you and Max home on this evening. Whoever it was, this person can take the form of other persons.” Trixie’s eyes went big. If this was true, then maybe it hadn’t been Violet kissing Max. Maybe it had been this person.

 

“But what does this has to do with Max running off?”, Bianca chimed in. Ru looked at Trixie, waiting for an answer. “I don’t know”, she said hesitantly, not willing to tell about the kiss and Max’s feelings in front of all the teachers. “This person is playing with us”, Ongina said grim and Trixie was astonished that she could look so angry. “Is there something she could have promised to Max? As one of us?” It was the absolute right question of Ru to ask and Trixie knew she couldn’t keep quiet about this anymore. For when this person really looked like Violet then Violet could be in danger in case this person did illegal things or hurt Max. And even though she really didn’t like Violet, that was not what she deserved.

 

“I think the person turned into Violet”, she therefore said hesitantly. “Violet? Violet Chachki?”, Latrice wanted to know and Trixie nodded. “What in god’s name could she want from Violet? The girl normally doesn’t even look at Max.” Latrice was right and Trixie inhaled shakily once before she said: “I know. But Max likes her. A lot. And she told me that Violet had kissed her out of the blue some days ago.” Ru pulled up a brow by this. Everyone was silent for a moment and Trixie hoped there wasn’t a shitstorm coming up. She had been here for nearly three months now but aside from Max she hadn’t talked about being gay or any gay topics to anyone, so she still didn’t know what most people here thought about it.

 

“If I had to bet I would have said she would fall for Dusty or Kameron but Violet?”, Sharon broke the silence. Ru ignored the comment. “Does Violet like her, too?” she only asked and Trixie could feel Katya tense next to her. “No. I don’t think so”, Trixie said, not telling about spying on her mind. “We could ask her”, Ongina suggested but Ru shook her head. “No. It’s not our right to tell her about the feelings of Max. Only Max should do so.” “Also in a situation like this”, she added when Ongina wanted to answer back.

 

“Alright. What we know is, that someone obviously turned into Detox and then into Violet, playing with our students. And if that ain’t enough, she most likely kidnapped one. The police is of no help here. I’m going to look for her. Who’s coming with me?”, Ru asked and everyone raised their hand. “I also need some people to stay here and look for the other girls in case this person comes back. Until then tell the girls to be careful and don’t trust anyone. Don’t go away with someone even if it’s one of us. Because that is obviously what this traitor tries here.”

 

The team for searching was Pandora, Latrice, Bianca, Ongina and Ru. The rest would stay here, looking out for the girls and check everything in and around the house.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

At lunch everyone was very quiet, except for Farrah who cried a little over her missing lizard. Nina had told her it wasn’t the most important topic right now for one of the girls was missing and now big crocodile tears were running down her chubby cheeks. Trixie would have hugged her but she could really not bring herself to care in the moment.

 

Detox was missing. She had stayed in her room, not wanting the girls to see her like that. When they went to the living room for their free time Trixie spotted Katya pulling Violet aside and into another room. Her heart sank a little by the sight. But it wasn’t hurting as much as before. It was fine. Katya was a nice person nonetheless, being there for her and comforting her. No one could force someone to love oneself except for Violet maybe but although she could do it, she would surely not have done it to Katya. Maybe she was young but she knew her powers and to use them only for good and not her own benefits.

 

Kim was there for Trixie, trying to distract her by talking about their music group. And some time later Pearl came out with an extra nice cupcake she had made for Trixie to cheer her up. But it wasn’t until evening that something really cheered Trixie up.

 

She was already in her room, when there was a light knock on her door. Katya peeked inside like she had the last time. “May I come in?”, she asked. Trixie was already in her nightclothes – a much too big T-shirt and only her panties beneath it, but she nodded. Katya closed the door behind her and came over to the bed to sit beside Trixie.

 

“I told everything I know”, Trixie said, thinking that Katya would might ask if there was more. “I know”, she said, “but that’s not what I want to talk about. I… I quit with Violet”, she said, looking up at Trixie, waiting for her reaction. “You what?”, Trixie spat. She couldn’t believe this. This could only be a dream right? And why would Katya tell her? This didn’t make sense at all. Had she been too obvious to her? She’d always been careful not to stare too long at her or anything. No this was absolutely impossible. Or wasn’t it?

 

Trixie’s heart was in her throat and her hands were sweaty and she totally didn’t know what to say or do. And then Katya bent forward, putting her hands on Trixie’s shoulders and pushing her down to the bed. “I quit for you”, she whispered and then blood red lips were on Trixie’s. Trixie’s head spun. This was, oh my god, she tasted so good. Trixie couldn’t think straight, reaching around to pull Katya closer. This was not right, but who was she to complain, when the woman of her dreams was kissing her silly?

 

While her own thoughts ran wild, Trixie felt how she sank into Katya’s thoughts as well. She couldn’t stop it, although she didn’t want to, but this was the first time she kissed someone since her power started and she really couldn’t control it. She saw herself and suddenly she saw Max and then a whole litany of words and sentences came down on her. ‘Oh, you’re so perfect. You will be so perfect for my plans. Oh, sweet girl yes, kiss me silly, trust me. You will be perfect” and suddenly Trixie knew this wasn’t Katya.

 

She pulled away. “Who are you?!”, she screamed but the not-Katya was faster, pushing a hand over Trixie’s mouth and pushing her down on the bed effectively. She was much stronger and Trixie couldn’t do anything. “I’m the Shapeshifter and you will be my second perfect little doll”, she grinned and all Trixie could do was scream out in her mind to the one person she was sure would hear her. ‘Detox help me!’, she thought in panic and hoped that Detox would come and find her.

 

Out of nowhere the not-Katya had pulled out handcuffs and tape and Trixie was wrapped like a Christmas-present when the not-Katya carried her outside and threw her into Detox’s car. “I really like this yellow car”, she laughed and then they were already out on the highway and there was nothing Trixie could do, except for squirming and sending desperate messages to Detox.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They passed the next city when Trixie could hear Detox’s voice. ‘Trixie? Can you hear me?’ ‘Yes!’, Trixie screamed back in her mind. ‘Oh, Detox, please help me, she has me’, she thought and tears were filling her eyes anew. ‘I’m sorry, I have tried to reach you after your first scream for help but I couldn’t. I think I was too troubled and maybe your fear made it even harder. I’m so sorry, Trixie. I’m here now, alright? Tell me what you see. Where are you?’

 

Trixie told her about the stolen car and that they had passed just another city. They were heading west and it didn’t seem as if the woman wanted to stop. She stayed in contact with Detox, kept thinking and telling her what was happening and how not-Katya had tricked her, until she felt she got exhausted. ‘I can’t keep this up’, she thought and it frightened her even more. ‘You did great, darling. We’ll find you. We’re already on our way. Just keep on a little.’

 

She gave her best and finally when the sun was already starting to rise again, they halted. The not-Katya pulled her outside of the car and carried her to an old farm house in the middle of nowhere. She opened a barn and pushed her inside. “Don’t get funny ideas. I will be back soon”, she said, blowing a kiss to Trixie and locking the door. Trixie, not able to make big steps, crawled over the floor to one of the walls. ‘I’m in a barn’, she told Detox and sent an image of how it looked to her. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so tired’, she got out before she fainted.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

A warm body next to hers made her wake up. First she couldn’t see anything but then Max appeared. She was captivated, too, but seemed fine so far, although she looked a bit thinner than before. They sat up next to each other, giving the other as much comfort as they could without being able to speak or touch. ‘She’s here’, Trixie thought to Detox. ‘Max is here and she’s fine so far’, she said and she really wanted to hug Max close, so happy that she was fine.

 

‘Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re both fine’, Detox’s message came immediately. ‘I was so frightened. You were out nearly six hours.’ ‘Where are you?’, Trixie asked. ‘We’re on our way. We had waited for Ru to come back but we’re nearly there I think.’

 

Trixie and Max could hear several cars outside about an hour later. Max looked at Trixie in panic, and Trixie tried to signal her that everything was alright. That this was help and not someone who wanted to hurt them. ‘We’re in the barn’, she told Detox and a moment later the heavy door was pushed open by Latrice.

 

Detox rushed inside first together with Katya. They both hurried to Trixie and Max and freed them of their handcuffs and the tape. “Oh, my darlings. I’m so glad we found you, oh my god, I was so worried”, Detox babbled and hugged them both close as soon as she could. Katya looked at Trixie shortly. There was something strange in her eyes. A mixture of anger and fear and something else, too that Trixie couldn’t put a finger on but she blamed her tired mind for this and right in the moment she didn’t care.

 

Max told the others hurriedly what she knew. The not-Katya had been a not-Violet while kidnapping her and then she had took blood from her and put her inside here, only coming to take more blood or bring some food.

 

More of their teachers were coming to the barn now. “She’s nowhere near”, Ongina said. She must have run around to have a look for she was lightly out of breath. “This bitch still has my car”, Detox said and she looked so very grim Trixie might have been frightened, if she hadn’t been so glad to see her. “We’ll get her”, Latrice said and helped them all up and back to the cars. “She won’t fool us again.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

As soon as they were back they called the police and told them about the missing car and also that Max was back, so they didn’t have to look for her any longer. They didn’t tell them the truth, though. Ru said it was better if they didn’t, for it would enlarge their chance of finding the Shapeshifter.

 

They also called Max’s family so they wouldn’t worry anymore and then Max and Trixie had to tell everything all over again, before they were allowed to go to their room to wash and change clothes and have some minutes for themselves. Miraculously none of the girls disturbed them until lunch and even then, they didn’t ask too much questions, just hugged the both of them, telling them how happy they were they were back. Also Violet came over to them. She hugged them very shortly, but she sounded honest, when she apologized that she hadn’t been concerned more. She didn’t say anything about the kiss so maybe Katya hadn’t told her or she was just polite and didn’t want to discuss this in front of all the others.

 

Ru warned the girls that only because Max and Trixie were back didn’t mean the Shapeshifter wouldn’t try again, for they still weren’t sure where she was and what she wanted.

 

After lunch they had classes as always, the teachers trying to give the girls as much normality as possible.

 

In the evening Trixie and Max went to their room early. They needed time for themselves, talking a bit about what had happened and then just giving comfort to one another. The others had been nice and kind, too. Offering comfort and that they would be there for them, but somehow Max and Trixie just wanted to be by themselves. When it was lights out, the both of them lay in Trixie’s bed together, snuggling close to the other one and just holding each other. They had been close before, but the past events had only made their friendship grow and Trixie felt for Max as she would feel for a little sister if she had had one. “I’m so glad you’re fine”, she said and Max hugged her a little closer. “I’m glad, too. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to anyone. Especially to you. I was such a fool.” “You weren’t”, Trixie cut in. “This Shapeshifter played with us. Played with our feelings. If one was a fool it’s me. I should have sensed that something was wrong when there was nothing about the kiss in Violet’s mind. And I should have sensed that something was wrong as soon as the Shapeshifter came into my room as Katya.”

 

They both apologized to one another some more times before they drifted to sleep, falling to a deep dreamless sleep.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day during lessons Katya seemed to be absent, forgetting about their homework and then skipping a chapter without meaning to. She let the girls out earlier, giving them a quarter more break. When Trixie was about to leave, she asked her to stay a moment longer. Max looked at Trixie for she had told her everything about the not-Katya and also Violet looked a bit suspicious, but they both left after a moment, leaving Trixie alone with Katya.

 

Trixie waited for Katya to tell her what this was about, but Katya took her time, sighing deeply and sitting down on top of the desk like she often did. She looked down at her knees for some time before looking up at Trixie. “Detox told me about the night you got kidnapped”, she stated and Trixie took her eyes off her, her face turning a light crimson. She searched the floor with her eyes as if it held all the answers in the universe.

 

Katya was gesticulating with her hands, trying to find the right words and sighed again when she wouldn’t find them. “I… I don’t know what to say to this. First of all I’m sorry”, she finally said and when Trixie wouldn’t look up she said: “Really, Trixie, I mean it. I’m so so sorry this person did this to you. If I had known…”

 

Then what?, Trixie wanted to ask, but she didn’t, just kept staring at the floor. She heard how Katya got up from the desk and came over to her. She reached out awkwardly, not sure if she could hug Trixie or not in this situation. She wanted to, her fingers twitching, but she only patted her shoulder. Trixie wanted to run. To scream and run and never come back. But that would be so silly. She would forget about this and Katya would forget about it, too. It would only take some days until she would make out with Violet again, completely forgetting about Trixie and her silly feelings.

 

“It’s alright”, Trixie said after some more seconds of silence. “No it’s not”, Katya cut in and in a moment in which she obviously didn’t think better of it she grabbed Trixie’s face in her hand and made her look up. “I…”, she laughed dryly. “The problem is I do like you, Trixie Mattel. You’re a special girl. Hell, I told you about me taking drugs and running away. I never told anyone before. But I told you and I can’t even say why exactly.”

 

Trixie’s heart was beating twice as fast, nearly breaking through her ribcage. She stared into Katya’s beautiful eyes, searching them for some sign of lie. And although she knew she shouldn’t, she carefully reached out and probed her mind. Memories of the evening when Katya told her about her running off when she was young were there and their first meeting in the dining room, when Katya touched Trixie’s shoulder. And there was a feeling of trust and confusion and angst.

 

And then Katya seemed to feel Trixie inside her mind and she let go of her like she had burned her hand on Trixie’s skin. “I’m sorry”, Trixie whispered, looking at Katya in shock about what she had just felt and that she had allowed herself to go so deep into Katya’s mind. “It’s alright”, Katya echoed Trixie’s words from before. “You have every right to be suspicious.” Silence fell between them and they looked at each other, both a deep blush on their faces. “I’m sorry”, Katya then said again and went outside without anything else, leaving Trixie behind.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Katya was missing lunch and dinner and at breakfast the next day Ru announced that she had taken off some time, visiting her family for vacation. Trixie looked at Violet when it was announced. She looked shocked and when Pearl whispered into her ear she shook her head, whispering something back that Trixie couldn’t hear but she was sure that Pearl had asked her if she had known about this. The two were close and therefore Pearl knew about Violet’s and Katya’s relationship for sure.

 

Max looked at Trixie in worry but Trixie didn’t say or do anything, just continued to eat her pancakes, not taking place in any of the conversations at the table. Max caught her before their first lesson, pulling her aside lightly. “Is everything alright?” Trixie hadn’t told her anything the day before. She said it had been about her bad grade in their last test in French and although she was sure Max wasn’t buying it, she had let the topic fall.

 

“I’m fine”, she said and she thought Max would give her a lecture on how she wasn’t looking fine but she didn’t. “You can always talk to me”, Max only said, hugging her shortly and Trixie wanted to cry and crawl into her bed and cry even more. Max was way too good for this world and she only realized how terrible it would have been to lose her.

 

During the music lesson Trixie could forget about everything for some time, concentrating on her favourite subject and playing the guitar when they jammed a bit in the last minutes of class. She was only reminded of all the misery that was going on, when she had lesson with Detox after lunch.

 

“I don’t want you to go through something like this again, darling, so I decided we should concentrate more on getting the needed information out of someone without him or her realizing it.” Trixie opened her mouth to disagree but Detox continued. “I know, Ru said you shouldn’t do that. But I think it’s important. We both should train it. Maybe it’ll save our both lives sometime in the future or even the lives of someone else.” Trixie nodded and they started with concentration exercises again, before they tried to read the other ones mind while the other one tried to hide their thoughts as good as possible.

 

Trixie was exhausted earlier than normal for it was a very difficult task and also Detox seemed to be tired after two hours of training. “Detox?”, she asked when they leaned against the big tree they had been sitting under during training. “Mh?”, she made, eyes closed against the bright autumn sun. Soon enough it would be too cold to have lessons outside, but as long as they could sit here comfortably they would, for it helped a great deal to have the peace of nature around them during lesson.

 

“Why did you tell Katya about what happened?”, Trixie asked hesitantly. Detox pulled a little face and sighed, before opening her eyes and looking at Trixie. She’d known that this question would come up sooner or later. “I’m sorry, Trixie. I… I had to. I told the others about the Shapeshifter and that she had turned into Katya and when we drove to you Katya asked me about what the Shapeshifter had done in her form. I thought it was only fair to tell her.” Detox was right and Trixie knew it, but she still felt a bit angry about it. “Did she say something to you before leaving?”, she asked instead of telling Detox about her anger. She could feel it for sure anyway.

 

“She said she needed some time for herself when I helped carrying her things to the car. “I’m not sure if she’s really going to her parents or if she only told that to Ru. But I didn’t want to push further. Katya is a very caring person who’s taking everything to heart a lot. Did you talk to her?” Trixie nodded. “She told me she was sorry yesterday and I wasn’t sure if it was her so I probed her mind if it was truly her. I think she realized what I did. I’m a bad person”, Trixie said and buried her face in her hands. She hated herself for what she had done and that Katya had presumably gone away because of her.

 

“No, you’re not, darling. You’re a wonderful person, Trixie and Katya cares for you. And I do, too. It’s only natural that you’re suspicious after what happened and I’m too, otherwise we wouldn’t have had this training right now. Everything you did was right. Don’t think otherwise. And she will understand. But right now she needs some space. It’s… complicated for her I think.”

 

‘Why is it complicated?’, Trixie asked Detox over her mind, not able to ask it aloud for the tears were choking off her throat. “I shouldn’t tell you this for its private, but Katya is thinking about breaking up with Violet for several weeks now. And learning that another student has feelings for her, too, must be hard I think.”

 

Trixie’s breath caught in her throat and the only thing she could do was crying even harder for some reason. She should be happy about this information, but she only felt bad. She had hurt Katya by intruding her mind and it felt as if her whole new home was collapsing right in front of her. Detox rubbed her back lovingly, soothing her and telling her over and over again that it wasn’t her fault and that everything would be fine again soon, until she nearly believed it.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

“Holy Shit!”, Bianca screamed, holding her heart that had skipped a beat by the surprise of a shadow that had jumped at her from behind one of the boxes. She had been searching for one of the old microscopes, when Farrah’s fat lizard jumped at her unexpected.

 

“You silly thing! Were you in here all the time?”, she chided the animal, trying to grab it. It escaped behind the next row of cabinets and a strange sound could be heard.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The police had found Detox’s car the night before at a gas station. Of course there were no videos or something else that would help identify the thief. So Detox was off to get her beloved car back and so economic science had to be replaced with another subject. Most of the girls were mourning that it had to be natural science instead, especially at a Thursday morning.

 

To their astonishment, the class was funnier than normal, Bianca saying that she didn’t want to talk about chemical theory as well and instead the girls were allowed to continue their work on the crystals they were growing. Bianca was in fact in a very strange mood this morning, humming quietly while watching the girls and reading the newspapers.

 

Her strange behaviour kept on the rest of the morning and Trixie told Max about her suspicion when they had lunch together. “You know that she’s strange sometimes”, Max told her but she was willing to help Trixie to find out what was going on.

 

Trixie could only spy on the thoughts of others when she was nearby, for Ru had taken most of her powers, so after their classes she and Max went for Bianca’s room. Max turned invisible and went inside to check if she was there. She wasn’t. “Maybe she’s in the storage of her classroom”, Max suggested and so they went to have a look. Everything was quiet there and Trixie already wanted to turn around and go away again, but Max insisted in having a look. “We’re here now, so I can have a look anyway”, she said and vanished in front of Trixie’s eyes. She opened the classroom very quietly and then the storage room door, slipping inside. Trixie hopped from one foot to the other, scrolling through her phone in case someone would pass her.

 

A sudden scream made her jump and nearly drop her phone. Without thinking about it, she rushed inside and nearly slammed some of the crystals from the table she was bumping into before reaching the door of the storage. First she didn’t see anyone, but then she could make out Max kneeling on the floor behind one of the cupboards. She turned around when hearing Trixie. “Trix! She… she’s hurt!”, Max screamed in panic and when Trixie got closer she could see Bianca on the floor, blood around her head. Trixie’s heart sped up and adrenaline rushed through her body. This was not good.

 

Her head spun when she couldn’t stop her thoughts running wild and Max’s angst mingling with her own. Hastily she stumbled back to the hallway and up the stairs to Ru’s office. She slammed the door open, rushing inside without waiting for an answer. “Bianca’s hurt!”, she shouted and Ru, who had been correcting tests let the pen in her hand fall down to the desk.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Ru didn’t waste time by calling and ambulance but drove Bianca to the next hospital herself, presumably earning several tickets for driving way too fast. Trixie was sitting in the living room with all the others, Kasha being in charge as long as Ru wasn’t there. “So,” she said, trying to quiet the girl’s down, “Please, everyone be quiet and listen to me.”

 

She continued when she had the attention of the girls. “We don’t know what happened to Bianca, but I think we all think the same. The Shapeshifter is still here, trying to continue her plan whatever plan that might be. I want you all to be aware of the danger, that’s going on. No one should be alone, until we have her, for she could be anyone in this room.” The girls looked around, some of them more panicked than others. “We should all form groups, for two would still be too risky”, Ongina said and Kasha nodded.

 

The groups were formed by the way they had private lessons and then several groups were combined for they would be too small otherwise. It was Kasha looking for Alaska, Farrah and Kim, for Ru wasn’t there. Latrice and Kameron, together with Pandora, Max and Bob, Nina with Raven, Ogina and Dusty and Sharon with Raja, Pearl and Alyssa. That left Detox looking for Trixie, Trinity and Violet.

 

Trixie could see Alaska looking sympathetic at her, shrugging. “Alright, ladies. Until Ru and Bianca are back, we continue like always, except for the groups stay together. We will move some desks out of the classrooms and put mattresses inside so we can sleep there together”, Kasha announced. Some of the girls mourned their lost privacy, but most were glad that they would stay together for the danger seemed closer since Trixie’s and Max’s discovery of a hurt Bianca. For Trixie and Max it had been close already, but most others just realized this evening how real this all was.

 

They went to the classrooms, fixing everything for the night and fetching the things they would need from their rooms. They skipped classes, all going to the kitchen and cooking together with Latrice instead. They made a big bowl of pudding and hot cocoa for everyone, going back to the living room to stay together until bedtime.

 

“Shit man, I’m so sorry for you”, Alaska came over to Trixie, sitting down next to her. Max was playing a round of chess with Kameron so she wasn’t there to hear and Trixie could speak without hurting her feelings. “I hope she won’t interrupt the whole plan by bitching around”, she said, taking another sip of her cocoa. “They should have let us chosen who we like to stay with. We’re no children anymore”, Alaska sighed and Trixie had to hold back a ‘Then don’t complain like one’. It wasn’t like she wasn’t aware of the problem here, but it really wasn’t the most urging problem right now.

 

Just before everyone was about to head to the classrooms for bedtime, a squeal was heard over the talking of everyone. “Wilbur, you’re back!”, Farrah screamed, holding up the fat lizard that had been missing the whole time. Some of the girl’s cheered with Farrah, some rolled their eyes, but at least it was something that changed the mood of everyone into a positive one. At least for a short while.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie was lying at her mattress uncomfortably, wishing she could go to her bedroom, but understanding why she couldn’t. The other’s were fast asleep, Trinity snoring lightly. Trixie thought about where Katya might be right now and hoped she was fine, when she could hear the thoughts of someone nearby. ‘Damn little girl. Nearly choked me to death. God, I hate being in this form.’ Trixie tensed. The person had to be in the hallway outside. Trixie thought about what she should do. If she woke Detox or the others the person outside might hear them. And going outside alone would be stupid and maybe dangerous. What should she do?

 

Carefully she reached out into the person’s mind outside. She could hear more complains about his form and also glimpse what the person saw right now. The perspective seemed to be wrong. Trixie could see everything from down below, the walls seemed to be endless high. Before she could spy further the person was too far away, the thoughts and images vanishing from Trixie.

 

“Shit”, she mumbled, sitting up and crawling over to Detox, carefully to not make too much sounds. Just because she couldn’t hear the thoughts anymore didn’t mean the person was too far away. “Detox”, she whispered, pushing at her arm.

 

“Mmmhhhh”, Detox made, turning with one arm over her eyes. “What’s it?”, she asked sleepily. “He’s here. The Shapeshifter”, Trixie said and Detox sat up immediately, alarmed. “Where is he?”, she asked and Trixie pressed a finger against her lips. “Outside in the hallway I think”, she whispered and Detox nodded, signing her that she could take her finger away. Trixie did.

 

‘Let’s have a look but be careful, Trixie’, she send via mind messaging and Trixie nodded. They went to the door on tiptoes, carefully opening the door and spying outside. They could see nothing but the empty hallway. Detox was about to open the door further when she could see a shadow turning around the corner at the end of the hall. ‘There!’, she send, pointing down the hallway and all that Trixie could see before it vanished was the tail of a reptile. ‘It’s the lizard!’, she thought and looked at Detox. Now the strange angle she’d seen made sense. ‘Bastard’, Detox stated, then added, ‘He’s heading for Ru’s quarters.’ ‘Let’s stop him’, Trixie said and already wanted to jump out on the corridor, when Detox held her back. ‘We don’t know what the Shapeshifter is able to do. We can’t go alone.’

 

Carefully and as fast as they could the two of them went for the next classroom. It was the one were Latrice, Pandora, Kameron, Bob and Max were sleeping in. Detox went for Pandora to wake her first, then Latrice, signing that they should be quiet. She didn’t say anything, presumably telling them everything via thoughts. Trixie was jealous of her in this moment. She would ask Ru to give her more of her abilities back when everything was okay again. Although they had been so quiet, the other girls woke too after some time, looking around in confusion. “Alright, it’s too risky to get more teachers right now so it has to be you, girls. Can you do this?”, Latrice asked after Detox had told the others about the situation and the plan she’d made up hurriedly. Max was afraid, Trixie could feel it, but she nodded nonetheless. Trixie couldn’t really concentrate for she heard the thoughts of everyone in the room, her own fear making her unable to control her powers. She thought about the night when the Shapeshifter had kidnapped her as Katya and wondered which form he might take this time.

 

So she was feeling vast respect when Max went out first. She turned invisible, heading for Ru’s quarters. The others stayed in the room, waiting for what she would see. The door to Ru’s quarters was open slightly, letting a thin strip of light out into the hallway. After about a minute Max materialized in front of the others again. “Ru is inside”, she said confused, looking at the others. “That’s not her”, Latrice said and Pandora laid a hand soothingly at Latrice’s shoulder when she cracked with her finger bones, ready to storm into the room.

 

They shortly and quietly discussed what they should do and then Bob went outside. She went to the end of the corridor where it turned to the left where Ru’s office was. Then she turned into a small bottle. She made a rattling sound when falling to the ground and the not-Ru came outside of the office. She looked around, presumably afraid that someone was there. Then she saw the bottle and got closer to have a look at it. That was when Pandora stepped out of the room and formed an invisible box around the Shapeshifter. “Got her!”, she said and that was when Kameron and Latrice went outside, taking their positions so Pandora could make the box vanish and free Bob again who was also captivated in it.

 

The Shapeshifter in Ru’s form tried to run when the box was gone but Latrice and Kameron were faster. They held her tightly by the arms and Bob could turn back into her human form and run back to the others. “Well, well, finally we got you”, Detox said and stepped in front of the Shapeshifter. She inspected her, astonished about how exactly she looked like Ru. “Who are you and what do you want from us?”, she wanted to know and Trixie was sure she was already trying to search the Shapeshifter’s mind.

 

The Shapeshifter lifted her head, held it up high and tried to look impressive, although Latrice and Kameron held her tightly. “My name is Nina Bo’nina Brown and I will be the master of you all sooner than later”, she said, grinning madly.” “Sure”, Latrice laughed humourlessly. “Bring her to the cellar”, Detox said to Latrice and Kameron. I will search her mind when she’s down there. Nina just laughed maniacally again when she was dragged to the cellar. Trixie, Max and Bob followed carefully. They should stay behind but they were too curious.

 

They were just outside when Nina Bo’nina Brown turned around, staring at the young girls. “We will get what we want”, she grinned and then there was a strange sound and she turned into a bird right before their eyes. “Shit!”, Latrice screamed and Pandora obviously tried to bring a box around the animal, but the bird just flew away, screaming loudly and it sounded like a shrill laugh.

 

“Damn it! This… Ru will be so angry!”, Detox complained, slumping down on the grass, not caring for the wetness of the nightly ground. “Have you seen something in her mind?”, Trixie asked, coming over to Detox. “Not really. Not much that is. I think she doesn’t work alone, but I couldn’t get any names, just some blurred images.” She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help”, Trixie apologized and Detox stroke over her hair soothingly. “It’s not your fault, Trixie.” “But I should have concentrated more. Bob and Max and Kameron did so great.” She looked at her friends. “And I just fucked up. I should have helped you, but there were too many voices. I couldn’t concentrate.”

 

Detox took her face in her hands softly. “It’s not your fault, Trix. You did so great by hearing her at all. If you hadn’t heard her, we hadn’t even noticed she was inside the school.” She sighed again. “We will train even harder if that is what you want to do and maybe Ru will give some more of your powers back. But nonetheless you did great for the moment.” Trixie didn’t think so, but she nodded and let herself be guided back inside.

 

The others had awoken by the shouting outside and were now standing in the hallway, waiting for what they would tell them. Pandora explained what had happened, saying that they should stay in the groups they were in, for it was possible, that the Shapeshifter would come back. She also said they should be careful about animals – it could always be Nina Bo’nina Brown, hiding as some bird or lizard or something else.

 

“But how can she be Wilbur? Wilbur was so…”, Farrah’s lip wobbled when big tears were running down her cheeks. Violet rolled her eyes. “I didn’t like this thing anyway”, she said. Alaska, who was standing next to Farrah took her into her arms, holding her close and trying to sooth her as best as she could, silencing Violet with a grim look.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Ru came back the next morning. She had stayed with Bianca until the doctors said that she was fine so far and only wanted to keep her for some time to make sure that she hadn’t had a head trauma or something. Ru was informed by the teachers about what had happened and although Detox had thought she would be upset, she wasn’t. Instead she complimented everyone who had been involved, especially the students. “You all did great yesterday. Now that we know a name it will be more likely to get her. But we have to be aware that she could come back and that there might be more people helping her. Therefore, we have to be extra careful. I think the groups are a good idea but we can’t keep this up for long. So stay with your roommates. Be careful what you say to whom and never leave the mansion without telling anyone.” She pulled out something from one of her pockets. It were small bracelets.

 

“This are tracking devices. I want every one of you to wear one. I got them from a friend who I contacted while being in the hospital with Bianca. These will show us were you are at every time. And if you press them everyone else will get a signal, knowing that one of us is in danger.”

 

She handed the bracelets to everyone. Trixie eyed it critically. She didn’t like the thought that everyone could track her everywhere at any given time, but it was a good idea indeed, relating to the situation they were in. “We’re gonna give them a nice creative touch”, Ongina chimed in, realizing that most of the girls didn’t look that happy about it and it cheered the mood of everyone at least a little.

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to everyone who guessed right about the lizard. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some teen-drama and a nice Halloween. :3

**Chapter 6**

 

While most girls were glad that Trixie had heard the Shapeshifter, some said she hadn’t done enough. That she should have gotten into her mind or make her stay so she could have get caught or whatever. They didn’t understand how difficult it even was to concentrate on only one voice.

 

Of course the person leading this group of critics was Violet. Trixie was glad she didn’t have to stay with her anymore. But it was starting to annoy her when the girls would talk as if she wasn’t in the room at all.

 

The group included Violet, Pearl, Trinity, Alyssa, Dusty, Raven and Raja. The others (Max, Bob, Kim, Alaska, Farrah and Kameron) stood behind Trixie, telling her she had done great and couldn’t or shouldn’t have done more. Nonetheless Trixie hated this. It was unnerving her that the girls divided because of her.

 

When she couldn’t stand it any longer (about one week had passed since the night with the Shapeshifter-incident), Trixie went to Ru. She knocked on her door lightly. “Come in”, Ru’s voice came from inside immediately, so Trixie entered. “Trixie”, Ru said with a little surprise in her voice, looking up from the book she had been reading. “How may I help you, my girl?” She gesticulated to the chair in front of her, so Trixie came over and took a seat.

 

“I wanted to ask if you can give me some of my powers back”, Trixie said without pounding around the bush. Ru’s reaction was minimalistic. She didn’t look astonished or cut in immediately, telling that this wasn’t a good idea. She just looked at Trixie for some seconds, studying her face. “Why?”, she then asked, voice steady and without any kind of emotion.

 

“Because…”, Trixie hesitated. She hadn’t really thought about the reason. She wanted to be better, to be able to do more. To show the others she could do more and make them stop talking about her. And Detox had said they could ask but hadn’t done so the past week. And if Detox wasn’t willed to go with her (she had asked her, but Detox had said she should wait), Trixie had to go by herself. “Because I think I can handle more”, she then said, trying to make her voice sound as steady as Ru’s was.

 

“Does Detox think you can handle more too?” Trixie sighed. “She said I should wait. But… I feel ready. And I think I can help more if I have more of my powers back.” “Trixie”, Ru sighed, “you shouldn’t have to help at all. You’re our students. You all just started to train your abilities. It’s the job of the teachers to look out for misguided souls, not the job of you children.” For some reason Ru’s statement made Trixie angry. They weren’t children anymore. She was 21 for god’s sake. And several of the other girls were old enough, too. They weren’t children. At least not all of them.

 

Ru must have recognized her upcoming anger. “I understand that you want to help, Trixie, but it’s my job to look after you and to care for you.” Trixie didn’t reply, just stared at the ground in front of her. Silence lay between them for some time, before Ru spoke again. “If you really want it, I will give you some of your powers back. Not much though, but a little. And when Detox thinks you can handle it then we can talk again.”

 

It wasn’t the most fulfilling result, but it was at least something. So Trixie nodded. “Thank you, Ru. For your trust in me.” Ru nodded too. Then she put the book aside she still had been holding, reaching out for Trixie’s hands. Trixie laid her hands in Ru’s. Ru turned them around so her palms were facing the ceiling and then she held her own hands above Trixie’s. She closed her eyes and Trixie could see how Ru began to glow lightly, a golden shadow all around her body. Then the gold wandered further, reaching Trixie’s palms. A warm feeling filled her, tickling lightly in her hands and then spreading in her whole body. When the feeling reached her head she could hear voices filling her mind suddenly.

 

Without wanting to, she took her hands away, pressing them over her ears. Ru didn’t stop her, just waited for Trixie to get used to the new level of power in her body. The glow had stopped the minute Trixie had taken her hands away and Ru looked like a normal woman again. Slowly Trixie was able to shut the voices down to a minimum. She inhaled a bit shakily once, then looked up at Ru. “You will get used to it again, I’m sure”, Ru said. “But if it’s too much, be wise and come to me before it overwhelms you too much.” Trixie said she would and that she would also practise with Detox as often as it was possible.

 

When she stepped out of Ru’s quarter, Max was waiting outside. They had to stay together, so Max had come with her, although Trixie had said it was fine and that she would come back immediately. “How do you feel?”, Max asked when the door was closed again. Trixie could feel the worry radiating from Max and could also hear what she was thinking. That Trixie mustn’t have done this because of the others. That she should have waited and that Max hoped that Violet was overthinking the situation and come to the solution that Trixie was a good person and that they all could be friends again. Trixie didn’t tell her that she could hear everything, but only smiled. “I’m fine”, she said and yes, it was lying, but only for the moment and she was sure she could handle the new power in no time.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Of course Trixie couldn’t handle it in no time. It took her several days and lessons with Detox until she could shut out everything as before. The first two nights she also projected thoughts into Max mind and vice versa without wanting to and they both awoke in shock. The good thing was that they hadn’t a lot of secrets from one another so it was more disturbing than embarrassing. Although Trixie wished Max hadn’t seen her dream about Katya and a strange version of reality where the two of them were together in some country town in the 50s.

 

As if to mock her, it was three days later when Katya came back. She was all smiles for the girls when she came in during lunch, hugging everyone who wanted to hug her and telling about her time with her parents. The only person she seemed to ignore completely was Violet and so it didn’t astonish Trixie when she went after Katya immediately after lunch. Trixie thought about spying. To try and crawl into their minds to get to know what happened, but it felt so very wrong, although it would be just fair for Violet was still mocking her.

 

But it wouldn’t be right, for Katya hadn’t done anything to Trixie. In fact she had been there for her and had been nice and Trixie had fucked up. So no – it wouldn’t be right.

 

Later that day Violet was missing from class. Farrah told the girls (her and Trixie’s group – for they still wouldn’t talk with the others), that she was in their shared room, crying her eyes out. Pearl let several mean comments fall between classes, making Farrah and Alaska snapping back angrily. It wasn’t the fault of anyone of them. Whatever reason it was, Violet was crying because of her own fault and of course it was because Violet was a mean bitch and she didn’t deserve different.

 

Trixie didn’t take place in the discussion, hoping that Max wouldn’t take it too much to heart what the others said. Max and her feelings were just another point why she wished the fight between the groups would stop, but it wouldn’t as long as the girls would be willing to fight and in the moment it didn’t seem as if they wanted to stop soon.

 

But Trixie could guess why Violet was crying. She was sure that Katya had quit with her after lunch, telling her that she couldn’t do this anymore and that she had been thinking about quitting for weeks. At least that was what Trixie thought because of what Detox had told her right after Katya had left.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When she had her lesson with Detox the next day she couldn’t hold back anymore, the question bursting out of her. “Did Katya tell you something?”, she asked and Detox must have realized that this question would come, for she only sighed heavily. “Well, I think I’m in no position to tell you something, Trixie. Yes, she did tell me, but Katya and I are friends. And although I call you my friend too, I’m not gonna tell you. You have to ask her yourself if it’s what you wanna do.” Trixie pulled a face. She couldn’t just go to Katya and ask if she quit with Violet. And she couldn’t go to Violet either.

 

So in that night when the question was still gnawing at her, she decided to let her mind wander. Carefully she felt into herself and then let the voices in as Detox had told her a view times before. She tried to separate the voices. It was easy for most of the girls were already asleep and therefore not disturbing her thoughts so much. Finally she found the one mind she had been looking for. She could feel trouble in Katya’s mind. She tried to concentrate on doing Yoga but couldn’t quite do so. She was thinking about Violet. That she was so sorry for her and didn’t want to hurt her. Katya had thought that Violet must have worked it out that Katya was going to quit with her. Except for the party they hadn’t made out another time before Katya had left. And even then it had been only kissing and Katya had stopped Violet and didn’t let her into her room that night.

 

She was accusing herself for being so harsh to Violet when she started to cry, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk to her again about everything. And then Trixie could see an image of herself. Of her blonde hair, looking so much brighter in Katya’s mind and of her make-up, that Katya thought was perfect in every way. And then Katya thought about soft breasts, so much bigger than Violets and so much softer and how she wanted to bury her face in theses breasts.

 

Trixie pulled back immediately, escaping out of Katya’s mind. She was panting heavy after, sweat on her hairline and heart pounding fast. She heard sheets rustling. “You alright?”, Max’s voice came drowsily. “Just a nightmare”, Trixie lied and bit her own tongue that she had lied to her friend a second time in only one week. “S’ only a dream”, Max mumbled, already half asleep again. “Yeah”, Trixie whispered and tried to calm down, hugging her blanket closer, burying her face underneath.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next days were filled with learning and writing tests and practising their skills for the big Halloween party. They would do it, although the Shapeshifter was still out there. Ongina said it would be good for the girls to concentrate on something other than the threat and when Bianca came back at the end of the week she also encouraged the girls to do the party and if it only was for her. They decided they would tribute the party to Bianca and Sharon and Ongina helped the girls a great deal with everything they wanted to do.

 

When Halloween was there Ru let them have free time the whole day so they could finish everything. They had built teams for the different jobs and it was the first time in weeks that the girls were working together without backbiting permanently and forgetting about their dividing at least for today.

 

Trixie was helping Latrice in the kitchen together with Farrah and Pearl, decorating muffins and cooking pumpkin-casserole and soup. After their dinner they would all settle for the show in the big living room where the decorations-team had done a great job in building a small stage and hanging lights and tiny bats everywhere.

 

The costumes of everyone were really great and very individual. Max had decided for the haunted beauty. She was wearing a long night dress with a red spot where her heart would be, carrying a fake heart in a box with her. Trixie thought it was really beautiful. Alaska would joke that it was taking even Violets breath away, for Violet was wearing a corset that had to be illegal. Trixie wondered if she could breathe at all in it. Alaska was dressed as Medusa, hundreds of little snakes draped in her hair and she was riling Kim good-naturedly with them for she really didn’t like snakes at all.

 

They started with the contest after giving a beautiful crafted mask to Bianca as a welcome back present. She would be the head of the jury, joined by Ru, Latrice, Ongina and Detox. The other teachers also took part in the contest.

 

The first to show her dress and her skill was Dusty. She was dressed as a slightly scary clown, juggling balls and rings and getting lots of applause for it. Next were Bob and Alaska. Alaska in her Medusa dress did some comedy with Bob who was dressed as a mouse. She turned into several things while they acted and finally caught the snake, tricking her. It was fun to watch and although they shouldn’t use their powers just for fun normally, also Ru was laughing hard. Raven and Raja, both dressed in feather-costumes, did a hip-hop choreography. Next was Sharon. She had the most frightening costume, wearing contacts that made her eyes look as if she hadn’t an iris and a black dress that reminded Trixie a bit of Morticia Addams. She showed some magic tricks to the girls, letting cards disappear and one of the rabbits jump out of a book. Max and Kim had practised together – Kim playing the piano and Max singing to it. Trixie had listened to them when they had practised, so she knew the song by heart until now and hummed with it quietly. She cheered loudly when they were finished and several other girls applauded animatedly, too. Max and Kim both blushed by the positive feedback, Kim nearly disappearing inside her care-bears costume and Max vanishing for real shortly, before she realized what she was doing and turning back into full sight.

 

Alyssa did some free dance in her fairy costume, Nina and Pandora, both dressed as dinosaurs did a funny song together and Kameron showed off some muscle tricks while being in a beautiful princess dress. The girls giggled for it looked really funny and Kameron grinned. She had obviously reached her goal for tonight.

 

Next to come was Trixie. She wore a cowboy-outfit with a short skirt and a vest with cow-patterns on it. The big brown cowboy hat hid her face a bit when she was bend over her guitar, playing one of the songs she had been working on. She was very nervous when she got on the stage, looking at everyone shortly and giving them a nervous smile. Katya was sitting in the audience, too and when Trixie met her gaze, she looked away fast, concentrating on her guitar instead. The song was a country song and Trixie was sure no one would understand what it was truly about, except Max, for she had told her what she wanted to say with the song. The others liked the song nonetheless, even Raja and Raven clapping loud, conflict forgotten for the moment. They even asked for an encore but Bianca, as head of the jury and contest, said it would get too late and there was more to come.

 

The ones that followed were Farrah and Trinity with another dance. They were dressed as a beautiful ballerina (Farrah) and her evil twisted twin (Trinity) and of course the evil twin won – it was Halloween after all. Kasha, dressed as the witch from the west read the girls a self-written short story. It was some kind of fairy-tale and the girls loved it dearly, saying that Kasha should read to them more often. Kasha was a little abashed by it, but felt honoured and promised she would do so some time in the future.

 

Pearl and Violet were the last of the girls to perform. They wore rabbit-inspired costumes (it really were just the ears) and had trained with the rabbits, making them learn some tricks. Although it was Violet, Trixie had to admit it was very sweet how she performed with the animals and when she looked at Max, she was looking at Violet in awe, following every little motion and word.

 

Bianca already wanted to end the show when Farrah said they hadn’t seen Katya yet. Katya blushed and said she hadn’t really time to practise, but the girls started to sing her name and motivated her to finally go to the stage. Katya apologized already for she might be a bit stiff and not really having practised some choreography, but she gave in to the girl’s begging.

 

Nina put in a CD of a Russian song and then Katya, dressed in a witch-costume with short skirt and green leggings underneath started to do some acrobatics. Now it was Trixie’s part to stare in awe as Max had been staring at Violet before. Of course Katya’s superpower helped her with this for sure, but Trixie had never thought someone could be that flexible. The others thought so to, Alaska even asking afterwards if Katya had ever been part of a circus. Katya laughed, saying no, she hadn’t but that she was happy that the girls had liked it.

 

The jury went out of the room shortly to discuss who had won and came back after about five minutes with a big box in hand. They said everyone had been fabulous and therefore every girl was gifted a little basket in form of a bat, filled with sweets and one special item for every one of them. Kim got a CD from Tschaikowski, Max a new pocketbook and nice pen for her stories and Trixie got a music book with notes for Dolly Parton songs. She knew who to thank for this and hugged Nina shortly, thanking her for the great gift.

 

Afterwards they sat together, listening to the music, some girls dancing and others just chatting with one another and for a short time everything was fine and peaceful.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not so long, but I hope you like it anyway. :)

**Chapter 7**

 

The backbiting was a bit less after the Halloween-Party but it still wasn’t over, coming up every now and then when there was a situation that animated the girls to fight about something. Trixie had continued her training with Detox, getting better and better to intrude a mind without the person realizing it and now with the bigger power being able to stay in a mind even when it was outside of the building. But not further though. She had also started to train to send messages to other people. She practised it with her friends during their free time and sometimes during lessons, too, although the teachers had said she shouldn’t do it in tests – that would be unfair. Trixie mostly didn’t, only once or twice helping Max or Kim.

 

The hardest of lessons were French and Russian for Trixie, for she would have to look at Katya the whole time, spending attention to what she told them. She hadn’t been good in the language subjects before and she got worse now, when she often turned her mind elsewhere, trying not to focus too much on Katya, looking out of the window instead or thinking about new songs or even writing them down. So it was no wonder when Katya asked her to stay after class one day.

 

Violet had finally accepted the split with Katya. She was still good in French and liked the subject as far as Trixie could tell, but she wouldn’t linger with Katya after class or meet her elsewhere. Maybe they had talked again – Trixie didn’t know, for she hadn’t spied again. They were co-existing in the school, being friendly with each other but interacting with each other as less as possible.

 

So there were no angry glares when Trixie stayed in the classroom and also Max didn’t worry for she knew Trixie was bad in the two subjects and she also knew that Trixie wouldn’t try something on Katya. They had talked about it some days ago, Trixie saying that she wouldn’t start something with a teacher. It wasn’t right and that it didn’t work out well showed in case of Katya and Violet. She hadn’t told Max about Katya’s thoughts though. So now Trixie was a bit nervous, when Max left her alone with Katya, saying she would wait for her in their room.

 

“We have to talk about your marks”, Katya began, sitting on her desk as always, Trixie leaning against a student’s desk in the first row, eyes downcast. “You weren’t one of the best before, but your marks are getting worse and worse. I want to help you with that. So why is that? Do you understand something wrong or where’s the problem here?” She sounded serious and really just wanted to help, Trixie was sure about it. But she couldn’t tell her. Well yes, she didn’t understand everything, but she couldn’t just tell her that she couldn’t keep her mind on Katya all lesson long.

 

“I don’t know”, she therefore said. “I have always been bad with languages. And maybe it’s because of permanently controlling my mind?” It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. She was controlling her mind – controlling to banish her thoughts about Katya. “I talked with Detox about it. She said it might be possible, but that it couldn’t be the main problem. Do you think some extra lessons would help?”

 

Trixie’s blood left her face and her stomach churned by the idea. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t do extra lessons with Katya. Alone. Don’t be a baby!, she screamed at herself. She’s your teacher and you’re bad in class and should do something for good marks and really – Katya is such a nice person and it doesn’t matter what she thinks. It’s in her head. She hasn’t tried anything since you saw this. And she won’t try anything in the future. God, Trixie, get yourself together!

 

“I don’t know”, Trixie repeated, shrugging. “Okay, then I would assume one hour per week. It shouldn’t get too much, either.” Trixie nodded and they decided for a day. They would start this Friday.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Friday came way too fast and it was time for Trixie’s extra class with Katya. She was nervous about it, hoping she could keep her shit together, not freaking out at some point.

 

Katya was having a smoke when Trixie entered, killing the cigarette and throwing it outside the window, before closing it, shutting the cold November air out. “Hi”, she greeted Trixie and she sounded as unsure about this as Trixie felt. At least she wasn’t alone with those feelings then.

 

“Hey”, she greeted back and took a seat at one of the desks in the first row. Instead of sitting down on her own desk Katya came over, taking the chair next to Trixie, turning it around a bit so she could face her. “I don’t want to teach from the front”, she explained. “I want this to be more like the practise we do for your powers. Bit more personal.” By the word personal Trixie’s heart dropped in fear and Katya must have realized it, for she blushed. “You know what I mean. Just, mh… not like regular class.” Katya’s explanation didn’t help to improve the situation so she gave up, skipping to what she wanted to teach today.

 

They started with easy things, having some conversation in French, telling their name, their age, their hobby and so on. Trixie could do those basics easily and it took some of the tension away. They continued with some written exercises, Katya waiting patiently while Trixie finished them before they went through them, correcting mistakes together. During practise they found out that they liked similar things, for example they shared the interest in some TV series and even movies, although Trixie hadn’t seen Katya’s favourite, ‘Contact’, before.

 

Time went by easily enough and the hour was over faster than they both might have expected. “That wasn’t so horrible at all”, Katya smiled when the sound of her phone signalled the end of their lesson. “I think with a bit more practise you will get back up.” Trixie had to say that it hadn’t been too bad at all, too. Katya was such a nice person, all supportive and helpful, that she even could forget about what she had seen in her mind. In fact Trixie even thought they might could get friends in the future.

 

When she was back in her room she told Max about it and her friend was happy that everything had been fine and encouraged Trixie in the thought that she and Katya might get friends sometime in the future. “Katya is a very nice person. I don’t see her very often but she’s always fun and is always nice to everyone. I think she would be a great friend. But don’t leave me though”, Max grinned and Trixie laughed, throwing Max back onto her bed, tickling her like children would do. “I would never leave you, you fool”, she grinned back and they both laughed and hugged, just being glad they had the other one as their friend.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When having dinner some days later it took Trixie by surprise when Trinity sat down next to her. They weren’t talking very much, especially since they built the two groups, but Trixie would always be willed to speak to everyone, hoping that it might end their childish conflict that wasn’t about her anymore anyway.

 

“Hey Trix,”, Trinity said, putting down her plate next to hers. “Hi”, Trixie greeted her, making a bit more room on the bench. They ate in silence for a moment, before Trinity looked at her a bit awkwardly. "Everything okay?”, Trixie asked, not sure what Trinity wanted from her. Max, who sat on Trixie’s other side, looked up from her book in question, too, but concentrated on it again after a moment. Trinity fumbled with her fingers nervously for a moment, before she began to speak. “You’re gay, aren’t you, Trixie?”

 

Now this was a question Trixie had not expected at all. She let her fork down on her plate a bit too loud, clearing her throat shortly. Some eyes were resting on her for Trinity hadn’t been very quiet while asking. Trixie hated such situations. Max knew she was gay and she had also told Alaska and Kim. And of course Detox knew and Katya surely knew too or at least expected it.

 

“Well, yes”, she answered after a moment, trying to sound as casual as possible. Most girls continued to eat then, picking up the topics again, they had been talking about or doing whatever they had done, some reading, some doing their homework while eating. Trixie could feel Max tense up beside her. She acted as if reading but Trixie was sure she was listening very closely. She still was unsure about her sexuality and Trixie would fight for her no matter what, if anyone would bully her because of it.

 

But that was not what Trinity was up to. She was silent for a moment, then she asked: “How did you know you are gay?” She was a bit quieter now so that not everyone in the room could hear her. “I… I don’t know. I just knew it, felt it, I suppose.” She looked at Trinity and for the first time she could sense insecurity from the girl. She always seemed to be a very strong personality and this was the first time Trixie saw this side of her. It made her more human somehow.

 

Trinity didn’t ask anything else for the rest of the dinner, but came over to Trixie when she was sitting in the living room later, reading a book Max had commanded her to read. She made room for Trinity on the sofa, marking her page with a post-it and putting the book aside, giving Trinity all her attention. If this was Trinity’s coming out – and Trixie thought it might be – she wanted to be the person she had always longed for when she had been younger.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to display you in front of the others, but I couldn’t wait”, she began. “It’s all right”, Trixie replied. It was indeed. She was proud of her identity (except for her powers maybe – she was still very insecure about them). She didn’t care what others thought.

 

“I think I might be gay, too”, Trinity confessed and Trixie just nodded. Trinity continued. “I watched this series some days ago, Orange is the new black, and I suddenly saw the woman around me with different eyes. I… I don’t like anyone here. Not like this, but I…” She stopped, not able to form the right words and Trixie could feel with her. While Max was insecure about her feelings, especially because she had feelings for someone who wouldn’t look at her at all, she was otherwise very outgoing in her stories (Trixie had read some of them and well – they were extremely explicit). Trinity on the other hand was insecure about the whole thing.

 

Trixie had wondered about that too for a long time when she had started to find the women around her more attractive than the men. It had started at a very young age. She had been maybe seven when the girls in her school started to talk about boys and she simply couldn’t see what they saw. She loved the silkiness of long hair, the softness of round curves and when she got older the feeling of soft breasts in her hands and pouty lips on her skin. It had simply always been clear to her but it had been only when she was about fifteen that she realized that it meant she was gay.

 

“That’s cool, Trinity. No one will feel offended here. The teachers are quite cool about the topic as far as I can tell and the other girls are cool with it too I think.” Trinity was silent for a moment and a question came to Trixie’s mind. “Why didn’t you ask Violet? You’re friends aren’t you?” Trinity shrugged. “Yes, but she’s bi. And I didn’t want to talk about it with her because of the breakup.” She whispered the last part. It was an open secret that Katya had been making out with Violet. The students didn’t seem to have a problem with it but it wasn’t actually allowed that a teacher and a student were together. Therefore the teachers had just decided they didn’t know about it for the better of Violet and Katya.

 

“And how did you guess that I am gay?”, Trixie asked, wondering about it since the dinner. “You like Dolly Parton”, Trinity replied deadpan, as if that would be answer enough. “A lot of people like her”, Trixie therefore said, but Trinity just shrugged. They were silent for a moment, before Trinity asked: “What should I do now?” “Well, you don’t have to do anything. Maybe you shouldn’t make out with one of the teachers”, they both laughed shortly, “but when there will be a party again we’re allowed to go to you could try to find a girl you like”, Trixie suggested. “Find out if it’s really what you like. But go slow, give yourself time”, she smiled at Trinity and Trinity nodded, smiling too, the old certainty back at her face. “Thank you, Trixie”, she said honestly and to Trixie’s surprise, hugged her shortly.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

After this the tension between the groups got a little less, only Pearl and Violet bitching around sometimes, but that wasn’t anything new. Farrah had asked Trixie too about her being gay sometime later, interested in the topic in general, also discussing gay men and a drag show she had seen on TV shortly with her.

 

Days went by. Trixie continued having lessons with Katya and they did grow some kind of friendship over the time indeed. They had a very similar kind of humour and after the first few awkward lessons they got used to it and could laugh easily with each other. Trixie sometimes nearly forgot about her feelings for Katya. Not that she didn’t think her attractive anymore – she did find her very attractive, but it didn’t matter that much for their companionable friendship was more important.

 

Max still hadn’t tried to talk to Violet, although there was nothing in her way anymore. She said she wouldn’t be able to get over a no. Trixie therefore didn’t push Max too much but she reminded her every now and then that Violet would never find out if Max wouldn’t show her feelings in some way.

 

Time went by fast and without another threat from the Shapeshifter or anyone else and soon the leafs had begun to fall from the trees and Thanksgiving was only a few days away. Most of the girls would go home to their families during the holidays. Max had invited Trixie to go with her but she would rather stay here. “I’m not a fan of traditional holidays”, she explained. It had been one of the most horrible times in the year when she was still living at home. Her family had been fighting all day long and she hated being asked about boyfriends and other topics she really didn’t want to talk about.

 

So when Thanksgiving was there she was one of a few who stayed at the school. They would do a dinner together and watching the parade but otherwise everyone was allowed to do whatever they wanted. The ones who’d stayed were Kim, Alaska, Kameron, Nina, Sharon, Katya and Ru. They all had reasons of their own. Kim had split with her family as soon as she had been coming to Ru’s school, Kameron’s family was away on a trip to Europe and Alaska had pretty much the same reason as Trixie, not wanting to go. She didn’t know about the teachers exactly. Sharon had some criminal background – that much Trixie had learned since she was here and therefore her family might not want her around anymore.

 

When they sat together, watching the parade, Trixie sat next to Katya. It felt natural now and they both were comfortable with having the other one around. “Why aren’t you going to visit your family?”, Trixie asked her.

 

Katya sighed shortly. “I wanted to, but they are visiting my grandmother.” “You don’t want to see her?”, Trixie continued. “You could say that. She hates me for some reason. I don’t know why exactly. Maybe because of my powers or maybe because of me being gay. Or both.” Katya shrugged. It was the first time she mentioned it in front of Trixie. They had never talked about their sexuality. It wasn’t important for a friendship and since they both had found the other one attractive it would have only been awkward. But somehow it made Trixie happy nonetheless. It pointed out that Violet hadn’t been using her powers on Katya and that Trixie would have a chance. If they weren’t teacher and student and if they weren’t friends.

 

But they were teacher and student and they were friends. Friends!, Trixie reminded herself. She then smiled at Katya sympathetically. “It’s pretty much the same with my family. Except they all hate me.” She smiled but couldn’t deny it made her sad to confess this. “You’re loved here”, Katya said and she laid an arm around Trixie’s shoulder, pulling her in a half hug. They continued watching the parade together in silent company and Trixie thought about that she couldn’t remember the last time she felt as happy as she felt right now.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The remaining girls and women went for shopping the next day. It was very fun, Katya making the girls laugh with trying on silly hats or horrible dresses and Ru bought ice-cream for all of them. Trixie went to a music-shop with Nina and Kim. They bought some new music-sheets for the class and also some new tambourines and bells. They looked around the shop, testing some of the instruments. The others came in as well when Trixie had just laid eyes on an autoharp. It was coloured in light pink and printed with flowers and Trixie loved it as soon as she spotted the instrument. She went over, asking the shopkeeper if she could try it. He was very happy that someone was asking for the autoharp. Not many people could play it or wanted to learn it. Trixie had learned it in her music club a bit during her two years in college. It was one of the few happy things, she remembered of the time. She played a simple tune and the sound of the instrument was just perfect. But of course it was much too expansive, as most good instruments were and therefore she looked longingly at it once more when they left the shop and headed back to school.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime everyone! Have some sweet interactions between our beloved Girls. :3

**Chapter 8**

 

The other girls and teachers came back on Monday and school began again. But the closer it got to Christmas the less they had to do as homework. They made decorations during class with Ongina, hanging stars and little trees everywhere and painting the windows in fake snow. The band that had started to practise some weeks ago did Chrismtas-songs and Trixie felt the Christmas-feeling for the first time in years.

 

Again most of the girls would head home for the holidays, but Ru wanted to celebrate with them anyway. They would do a Christmas-party on the 22nd, having a great meal, singing together and doing a secret Santa. The pairs were drawn and Trixie had gotten Kameron. She had seen a cute top when they had been shopping on Black Friday and Trixie bought it when they all went shopping again a week before Christmas.

 

The more interesting lot was Max’s. She had to secret-Santa Violet. “That’s perfect”, Trixie beamed at her friend who looked paler than a ghost after reading who she got. “But what should I buy her? She already has a lot of make-up and stuff…” “You shouldn’t just buy something. That’s your chance, Max! You have to do something special for her. So she finally sees you.” Although Trixie didn’t like Violet and Violet hadn’t really stopped bullying her, she still wanted to help Max. She was hopelessly in love with Violet and Trixie really hoped that Max could change Violet, making a good person out of her in the end.

 

“But if she finds out it’s from me and if she doesn’t like what I got her…”, Max lamented and Trixie groaned in frustration, pulling at her hair like in a soap opera. “She will like it Max. I’m sure. Just don’t only buy something. Do something she will adore. And don’t ask me – I don’t like her a lot and therefore don’t know and don’t care what she likes”, she added when Max opened her mouth to say something.

 

While Trixie hadn’t been creative at all with her present for Kameron, Max was working hard on her present for Violet. She tried several things, rejecting them again and beginning from the start. In the end she had created a silk scarf, painted by herself in a beautiful mix of pink, grey, blue and violet. They were sitting in their room, 21st of December, just finished packing up their presents when Max asked: “Trixie? I… I wondered if I should gift her one of my stories, too.” Trixie nearly dropped the glass she had been drinking from. Max’s couldn’t be serious.

 

“You wanna do what?”, Trixie spat, speechless. Max realized what she was thinking and immediately corrected her. “No, no, no! Not SUCH a story!”, she said, blushing deeply. “I mean one of my other stories.” Trixie held her heart in a dramatic pose. “Max, you could kill a girl by this”, she said, but laughed. Max grinned to, but soon went serious again. “But what do you think? I wrote this one about Once upon a time. Violet watches it, too. Do you think she would like it?” “The one with Elizabeth and the queen?” Max nodded. It was indeed one of her more decent stories, nothing more happening than a kiss, leaving the rest to the reader’s imagination.

 

“But then she will know for sure that it’s from you”, Trixie stated and Max gulped hard, nodding. “I know. But you are right. I should do something and if she refuses me then it should not be.” Trixie thought Max sounded very grown up right now and she told her so. “I’m proud of you, Max. It’s the right thing to do”, she assured her friend and Max nodded, pulling out a flash drive to go into the library to print it.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day the teacher’s had decorated the house even more for the girls. Latrice had brought a big Christmas tree and the girls decorated it with stars, balls, and what not. For Farrah was the youngest she was allowed to put the angel on top of the tree, Katya lifting her up with her superpowers with a bit of difficulty so she could reach the high end of the tree.

 

They all helped preparing the meal and when everyone was sitting around the big table they had created by putting all tables together, Trixie felt warmth filling her, being so glad to be part of this family. She carefully let the feelings and thoughts of the others in and everyone was feeling the same, some more, some less, but everyone was glad to be a part of this great community.

 

Detox must have felt Trixie, for she looked at her and smiled, sending her a ‘Happy Christmas, Trixie. I’m glad you’re here.’ And Trixie sent ‘I’m so glad, too. Thank you, Detox’ and she was proud she could do this now without problems and that it all was because of these great women.

 

Trixie’s thoughts were disturbed by a Christmas cracker, exploding loudly and the girl’s screamed in surprise when Pearl put her hand back, chiding that the damn thing gave her a little shock and Raja laughed and put the crown on Pearl’s head that had been inside.

 

After the meal, Trixie felt as if she might explode herself. She’d eaten way too much but it had been so good. They went to the living room to gift the presents to one another. They had put the presents under the tree before and now sat down across the room. Bianca sat down next to the tree, handing the presents to the girl’s one after the other. Trixie opened her present and found a CD of Dolly Parton’s greatest Hits inside. She looked up and when she met Trinity’s gaze, the younger girl winked at her. Trixie smiled broadly at her. Kameron came over to where Trixie sat when she had opened her present and placed a kiss on Trixie’s cheek. “Thank you”, she beamed, holding the shirt against her chest. “You liked this so much the other day, I thought it would be nice for training”, Trixie said and Kameron agreed happily.

 

Then Trixie looked around, wondering how Violet would react to Max’s present. She seemed to like the scarf, putting it on immediately, not knowing from who it was yet. Then she pulled out the story, having a look on it in wonder. She must have read about four or five pages, when Trixie could see her expression change. And she saw something on Violet’s face she’d never seen there before. She blushed.

 

Violet didn’t go over to Max and thank her right away, but when everyone was finished unpacking their things and they were lying around lazily or playing board games, Trixie saw her standing up, going over to Max who was sitting with Kameron and Farrah and asked her something. Trixie couldn’t hear it, but Max stood up and followed Violet outside. Trixie’s stomach churned.

 

“Did she get the present from Max?”, Alaska, suddenly being next to Trixie, asked. Trixie nodded. “Then we have only two options: Option number one is that it will be the worst Christmas ever for Max or option number two: Violet will finally be a nice girl and fuck her at last.” Alaska’s outgoing comment made Trixie blush lightly. She wasn’t prude but Alaska was sometimes just too outgoing. “You damn bitch!”, Trixie gasped and Alaska laughed full heartedly.

 

It took about twenty minutes until Max and Violet came back. They both still had a blush on their face, but were smiling slightly. And before they parted, Violet sitting back on the sofa next to Pearl and Trinity and Max coming over to Trixie and Alaska, Violet brushed Max’s hand a little bit longer than an accident would allow.

 

Max was vibrating when she sat down next to Trixie and Alaska commented: “Oh well, seems if someone will have a very merry Christmas after all”, grinning devilishly. “What did she say?”, Trixie asked impatiently. “She said she liked the scarf a lot and then she… asked me if I was gay, too”, Max whispered hastily. “And…?” “And then she said she would read the story later today and that she was sorry for being mean to me for so long. She said I was always nice to her and that it was wrong of her to treat me like air all the time. And then…” Alaska was nearly falling over Trixie, bending forward so much. “And then what?”, she asked and Trixie shoved her back a bit roughly. “Hey you bitch. Sit back and be patient”, Trixie chided her good-naturedly. Alaska rolled her eyes, but sat back a bit, waiting for Max to continue.

 

“And then she kissed me on the cheek before we went back inside”, Max finished, being completely red again. Trixie grinned happily. “That’s so great, Max”, she beamed. “That’s lame”, Alaska announced but when Trixie looked at her with a chiding gaze, Alaska added: “But well, I think it’s a start.” Max grinned from one ear to the other. “I’m so glad you motivated me, Trix”, she said and hugged Trixie and then Alaska hugged the both of them too and without a warning Farrah ran over. “Group-hug!”, she squealed and crashed into them too and some other girls joined, too and Trixie never felt more loved in all her live.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day the girl’s went for their homes, some being picked up by their parents, some being driven to the airport by the teachers. Violet had read the fanfiction indeed and she had given her phone number to Max so they could chat during the holidays. Trixie had never seen Max happier and she almost regretted that she wouldn’t be with her the next days, for she really wanted to know what would happen between her and Violet. Max promised she would write to her.

 

The ones who stayed were nearly the same as on Thanksgiving, except for Detox. She stayed, too, awaiting a friend to come visit her here in the school. Trixie spent the days with writing new songs and practising a bit with Nina and Kim for the band and also did two hours of practising Russian with Katya and having a lesson with Detox in mind-controlling. Otherwise she spent time with the other girls, preparing the food or just watching something on TV or chat.

 

On the 24th Detox’s friend arrived. Her name was Roxxxy and she and Detox had been friends for years. She was fun to be around and as nice and kind as Detox was. She had superpowers, too. She could control plants, make them grow or kill them if she wanted to.

 

They all had a very nice time together. Trixie bonded even more with Kim, Alaska and Kameron and spent several hours talking with Katya about everything and nothing. The girls wondered if Detox and Roxxxy had had some kind of relationship except being friends but Katya said they hadn’t, but were just the best of friends. Alaska didn’t believe a single word.

 

Trixie also learned a bit more about the other teachers. Sharon had come here only three years ago. She had been to prison but she said it had been a mistake. Nonetheless, afterwards her family didn’t want her anymore. She had been so lonely and broken that she wasn’t able to really control her powers anymore and that was how Ru had found her. She helped her and Sharon would be forever grateful. She loved it here, being able to help others after being rescued by Ru herself. Nina was here for many years now. She had been one of the very first teachers, starting the school together with Ru, Latrice, Ongina and Kasha.

 

Roxxxy had been a student here too for some years, together with Detox. That was how they both had met. Roxxxy had found a job as a make-up-artist back home and Detox had come back to the school as a teacher, after she had tried to be a manager in some big company. She told she hadn’t liked it one bit and was much more happy here.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Christmas morning came and Trixie woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, she found a present at the foot of her bed. It was wrapped in red sparkling paper with a golden ribbon around it. She first wondered if it might be from her parents but that would be as likely as the moon falling down to earth. There was no name on it, just a note that read: ‘Merry Christmas, Trixie’, so Trixie opened it carefully, not sure what to await.

 

What she found inside surprised her so much, that she made a squealing sound. It was the pink autoharp from the store in the mall. Carefully she pulled the instrument outside the box, admiring it for a moment in awe. She looked into the box again, searching for a letter or something that would tell her who the present was from, but she didn’t find anything.

 

She stayed in her room a bit longer, playing a little on her new instrument, before she went down to the dining room where everyone else was already. She looked around, trying to find out if someone was looking at her in anticipation of a reaction, but everyone acted like always. She sat down, telling Kim what she had found in her room. Kim looked at her in surprise, saying that was awesome, but wondering too who it was from.

 

Later Trixie went to Detox and asked her about the present. She said it wasn’t from her. Nina and Ru didn’t know either. It wasn’t from one of her friends, so it only left one possible person.

 

Trixie found Katya in the library, sorting through the French books, humming to the music she was listening to on her headphones. She didn’t want to startle Katya, so Trixie tried to be as loud as possible when she came over. Nonetheless Katya wince slightly when Trixie tipped on her shoulder.

 

“Trixie”, she smiled, pulling the headphones out of her ears. “I found a present on my bed this morning”, Trixie stated, waiting what Katya would say to it. To her surprise, Katya blushed slightly. “You like it?”, she asked. “I love it! But you mustn’t have bought it. It was so expensive…”, Trixie said, but Katya stopped her. “No, no, I wanted to, okay? I saw you playing on it and how you looked at it when leaving the shop. I just wanted you to have it. And if you like it that’s all that matters”, Katya smiled.

 

“You’re crazy”, Trixie laughed and hugged Katya tightly without a warning. Katya hugged her back. “Thank you”, Trixie said when she let go after a moment. Then, suddenly, she remembered that she didn’t have anything for Katya. “I don’t have anything for you”, she told her, feeling ashamed a little. “You can play something for me on the autoharp”, Katya suggested. “I will play a whole concert for you”, Trixie replied and they both laughed.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Trixie asked after they had calmed down. “Sorting through the books, having a look on what we could read after the holidays. You want to help me?” Trixie agreed and the both of them spent several hours on sorting through books, reading fun titles to one another or discussing about the meaning of a book throughout history. It was fun and the hours passed so quickly, that Trixie only realized how late it was when it got dark outside.

 

“Oh my god, it’s already dark”, she said when realizing it and Katya looked up from the book she had been reading in. “Time goes by much faster when spending it with a friend”, she said and Trixie was taken aback by it. “I’m… I’m your friend?”, she asked. “Of course you are, Dumbo”, Katya grinned and came over to pet Trixie’s hair, destroying it completely. “Hey!”, Trixie complained, but she laughed anyway. She went for Katya’s hair, too, although there wasn’t much to destroy for it always looked dishevelled. They giggled like schoolchildren and were slightly out of breath when they both gave up, leaning against one of the shelfs.

 

“I’m glad you were so bad in French and Russian”, Katya said, turning her head to the side to look at Trixie. “I did my very best”, Trixie grinned and there was a tension between them that hung so heavy in the room that Trixie didn’t even need to open her mind to feel it. She knew they both wanted to say more, to do SOMETHING. But they just stood there, catching their breath and smiling like madmen at each other.

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more drama again soon, but I needed this fluff myself. ;) 
> 
> By the way: Just want to share my joy with someone: Me and a very good friend just bought tickets for the Werq the world tour. We'll meet the Girls!!! Waaaaaaahhhhhh! <3<3<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's point of view for this chapter. :)

**Chapter 9**

 

Max was fumbling with her phone. She could send a message to Violet. But that would make her look desperate and like a fool. Violet had only started to see her at all – Max shouldn’t give a poor first impression.

 

It was the 26th when Max’s phone vibrated during dinner with her family. She ate hurriedly, storming into her room as soon as she could to open the message.

 

_Violet 7:16 pm: Hey Max. Hope you had a nice Xmas with yr family. How r u?_

 

Max’s heart was beating so fast she was nearly fading from it, her hands shook. It was a normal message. Just a common question. But it was Violet. Violet thinking about Max and writing to her.

 

_Max 7:59 pm: Hi Violet. Thx, I’m good. Xmas was nice so far. How about u?_

 

_Violet 8:01 pm: I’m fine, although I’m bored. Family’s cool but I’m the only 1 my age. Cousins r all younger. Don’t have NE1 2 talk 2._

 

Max was beaming. Not only that Violet wanted to talk to her. She didn’t have anyone to talk to right now and Max was the first person she thought about. Or maybe the only one who had time, but Max wanted to believe the first.

 

_Max 8:02 pm: Can talk about whatever u like._

 

The next half an hour they chatted about the latest season of Once upon a time and about the story Max had given to Violet for Christmas. She had liked it a lot, but longed for more.

 

_Violet 8:41 pm: Do u have more FFs? Like the REAL stuff?_

 

Max blushed. Of course she did. She had a lot of such stories and also a lot of them online. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted Violet to read them. What if this relationship wouldn’t last and Violet would show the stories to the other girls at school? They weren’t bad. In fact Max was really good in writing, but she didn’t want everyone to know what she fantasized about. She opened a chat with Trixie.

 

_Max 8:43 pm: Hey Trix. Hope u have a good t back at school. U have t?_

 

_Trixie 8:46 pm: Hey Max. Yeah, all good here. More than that. Got a present from Katya. She bought me the autoharp._

 

_Max 8:46 pm: What?!_

 

_Trixie 8:47 pm: Couldn’t believe it either. She bought it as a present._

 

_Max 8:48 pm: Wow, that’s… We have to talk about that asap. But I need ur help right now._

 

_Trixie 8:49 pm: Did something happen?_

 

_Max 8:50 pm: No, yes, dunno. I’m writing 2 Violet just now. She wants 2 read more of my FFs._

 

_Trixie 8:52 pm: And you’re not sure you want to show her?_

 

Max was sure Trixie could hear her sighing deeply through the phone, for she messaged again without waiting for an answer.

 

_Trixie 8:53 pm: You have to feel good about it. You like your stories. And the ones that are online are maybe very explicit stuff but we both know that Violet maybe did more of that than I want to think about. She won’t be shocked. And if she wants to know more about you, that’s a good sign isn’t it?_

 

_Max 8:56 pm: But how do I explain that I don’t fantasise about all this in real? I mean some of the stuff yes, but you know…_

 

_Trixie 8:58 pm: If she’s a reader of FF’s, too, she’ll know and understand._

 

Max bit her lip. Yes, Trixie was right, but she still felt so vulnerable showing her fiction to someone else. She showed it to Trixie, but they were friends. And the people online she didn’t know personally. But Violet… She would adore them for sure. If she longed for the REAL stuff as she named it, then she would love Max’s stories.

 

_Max 9:02 pm: I will send her my link. I’m gonna kill u if she h8s it Ms. Mattel._

 

_Trixie 9:02 pm: She’s gonna love it. ;)_

 

Max opened the browser on her phone and copied the link to her profile on the site she had her fanfiction on. With a big sigh she put it into the conversation with Violet and hit send.

 

_Violet 9:03 pm: Thought u drifted off. Thx!_

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning Max had several messages on her phone – all from Violet. She must have read nearly the whole night for the last message was from 5:37 am. She was commenting on every chapter of every story she had been reading. It was just a small amount of the stories that were online, but still it was a lot.

 

The last message read: _Have 2 go 2 zzz now. Love everything so far. GN H &K_

 

Well, this was something very nice to wake up to and Trixie had been right. Max couldn’t believe that this all was happening and read Violet’s messages all over again, before heading down for breakfast.

 

Later that day she phoned Trixie, telling her about everything and Trixie telling her about the present she got from Katya. Max thought it was a very big present for ‘just a friend’, but she was happy for Trixie and hoped that there would be a solution in the future for it was clear as day that there was more between Trixie and Katya than the both of them might want to see themselves.

 

Max went outside with her siblings, having some fun in the fresh snow. She was inside again with hot cocoa and cookies when she got another message from Violet.

 

_Violet 4:21 pm: Just got 2 know that we r gonna visit my granny till new year. She lives in ur town. Wanna meet tomorrow?_

 

Max nearly dropped the cup of cocoa, spilling a little of the hot liquid over her knees, hissing. Her cat was quick to come over and lick the sweet spots on her leggings away. Before Max had a chance to write a reply, her phone buzzed, assigning an incoming call. It was Violet.

 

“Hi”, she answered the phone, putting the cup aside, just to make sure she wouldn’t spill another amount of cocoa. “Hey, Max. I saw you read the message. I hope I don’t disturb you?” “No, you’re not. I was… just having a little accident with cocoa though.” Fantastic!, Max chided herself. Now she thinks you’re a fool… “You’re okay?”, Violet asked and to Max’s surprise she sounded totally serious. “Yeah, I’m fine”, Max replied, a little taken aback. “Good. So what about tomorrow? We arrive in the morning and I would have time from about noon to early evening.” If Max’s hadn’t been so baffled and jittery herself she would have realized that Violet was speaking very fast and her voice was shaking lightly. But Max was too much in love to realize that at all, already thinking about what to wear.

 

“That’ll be great. What do you wanna do?”, she asked. They said they would meet in town and watch a movie in cinema together. It was something very common and it wouldn’t be strange if the date went wrong. They still could be friends afterwards.

 

Max told Trixie later that day about the next day, all nervous and anxious and Trixie said it was cool and she should go and she shouldn’t be nervous – everything would work out just fine.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Well, it did work out fine but not as Max had thought it would. Her mother said she should take her siblings with her and she simply couldn’t say no. She wasn’t ready to come out in front of her family and tell them it was a date. They thought she was just meeting with a school friend and therefore saw no problem in Max taking her siblings with her to the cinema.

 

So when Max arrived with her two younger siblings behind her she could see how Violet’s face fell. But she caught herself quickly. She hugged Max close and then introduced herself to her siblings. They had decided on some fantasy movie and thankfully, the youngsters were absorbed into it. They didn’t realize how Violet’s and Max’s hands met in the popcorn box or how their eyes were more on each other than on the movie. Max thought it was perfect.

 

They went for a playground afterwards, the youngsters storming for the cool climbing frames, while Max and Violet stayed behind, sitting down on an old pair of swings. “So, this was really nice”, Violet said, looking at her hands a bit nervously. “Yeah, this was very nice.”

 

Max looked at Violet when she wouldn’t say anything else. It was an awkward situation. They both had obviously enjoyed the date and while Max was shy, Violet normally wasn’t. She was outgoing and passionate as Max had once witnessed.

 

A tall woman passed the two of them. She had glittery red hair and wore bright colours. She pulled up a brow when seeing the girls. Weren’t they… She took out a phone, checking something and nodded to herself. The girls didn’t spend a single glance at her.

 

“I’m nervous, Max”, Violet suddenly blurted out. “You know I’m different normally, but Katya really broke my heart. It came out of nowhere for me. It’s one thing to snog with someone on a party, but it’s something totally different to open up to someone. I think I like you and I don’t want to be kidded again and I don’t know how to start. Can we start this slow? Like starting slow with a friendship first?”

 

She looked at Max, expectantly and that was when the woman flipped her fingers, an evil grin on her lips, before she vanished in the next street.

 

Max heard what Violet had been saying and she wanted to reply YES! Yes, it was totally okay for her, she would do anything for Violet, because she liked her so very much. But all Max could do was laugh. For no reason she suddenly began to laugh hard and couldn’t stop at all.

 

Violet flinched away by the loud sound. “What?”, she asked in horror, standing up from the swing. “Why are you laughing at me?” She had showed her most vulnerable side to Max and all she did was laughing her ass off. Tears shot into Violet’s eyes. This happened when you showed your feelings to someone.

 

Max panicked. She couldn’t stop laughing and she couldn’t even tell why. She held her stomach for it hurt and she wanted to faint or do anything to stop the laughing that was coming out of her without any reason. Her siblings had heard her and were coming over, wanting to know what was going on. The tears that were running down her cheeks smeared Violet’s beautiful make-up. She was shaking all over and without a second thought, she grabbed her bag and ran off.

 

Only when she was gone for a good minute, Max could stop to laugh at last. Her siblings were staring at her. “Holy shit”, her brother said and grinned. “That was a badass laugh.” Max’s eyes filled with tears. “What have I done?”, she whispered, sinking to her knees, not caring for the dirt on the ground. “Why did I laugh? She… Oh my god, what happened?” Her brother wasn’t supportive in any way, but her younger sister realized that something was off, although she didn’t understand what and went over to hug her big sister. “Let’s go to the bus”, she suggested and pulled at Max’s arm who finally followed, trying to stop the sobbing that shook her whole body.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Max wrote to Violet, apologizing to her and telling that she didn’t know what had happened. But Violet wouldn’t answer. She didn’t answer the whole next week and Max turned invisible more often, hiding from the world. She hoped everything would get better when she was back at school again. But of course it didn’t.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. That's all I'm gonna say. XD

**Chapter 10**

 

If it was possible, Violet ignored Max even more after the holidays. Max had told Trixie about everything that had happened and Trixie couldn’t give any kind of explanation for it. She had looked into Max’s mind, trying to find out if there was some kind of trigger, but there wasn’t.

 

Trixie had spent the rest of the holidays training with Detox or hanging around with the girls or Katya. After their meeting in the library, they had gone back to normal, but the tension between them was still palpable.

 

Most likely Violet had chosen to ignore what had happened. She also didn’t seem to have told it to her friends, otherwise they would already have bullied Max for it.

 

Three weeks into the schoolyear, they were allowed to go to another party. Max didn’t want to go and Trixie wanted to stay with her first, but Alaska was begging her to come with her. The party was loud and the little club crowded with people. Trixie had lost sight of Alaska some time ago. She was most likely snogging with the boy from post service. Trixie was sitting together with Kameron and Dusty, having drinks and talking about shit. From the corner of her eye, Trixie could make out Violet who was standing in a corner, talking to a woman.

 

The woman was much older than they all were. Maybe even older than Katya. She had glittery red hair that looked like a wig and wore bright colours. Violet had been in a bad mood all day and had only come to the party because Pearl had told her she needed some change of place. Pearl was nowhere to be seen and Violet was shouting something into the woman’s ear that made her laugh hard. Trixie rolled her eyes and looked away. This just showed her again why Violet was a bitch and didn’t deserve someone like Max.

 

Violet and the woman passed them and Kameron pulled up a brow, sending a gaze to Trixie that said it all and Trixie shook her head. “Will she ever get not laid on such an occasion?”, Kameron asked and both Trixie and Dusty shrugged.

 

It was about half an hour later when Alaska came over to them, eyes red and puffy. “What happened?”, Trixie asked and Alaska started to cry all over again, accepting the drink gladly that Dusty pressed into her hand. She needed another drink before she could speak at all. “Kyle and I w…were dancing and… and then we kissed and I… I finally… finally told him I loved him and he let g…go and looked at me and I… I thought he would s…say it too but then…” Alaska put her face into her arms on the table and cried again. Her voice was muffled, when she continued. “And then he la…laughed”, she cried and the sobbing made her whole body shake.

 

Kameron lay an arm around her, trying to sooth her by rubbing her back and whispering into her ear that it would get better and that he maybe was just confused. Not so Trixie. She felt that something was wrong. Why would Kyle laugh? He might have been shocked or said it wasn’t what he wanted. But Kyle was a shy boy. She had only talked to him shortly before but he wasn’t a guy that would hurt Alaska like that. And then Trixie thought about Max laughing about Violet. Shy and kind Max.

 

“Someone’s manipulating us”, she stated and Dusty looked at her as if she was going mad. “I mean it. That’s…” She explained it to the other girls, Alaska only hearing half of it, starting to cry every time Kyle’s name was mentioned.

 

“Do you really think someone is manipulating them? It could be a simple accident.” Trixie shook her head. “I don’t think so. Not after what happened before with this Shapeshifter. Someone tries to manipulate us.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Katya came to pick them up Trixie told her immediately what she suspected was going on. “I think that’s a bit overdramatic, isn’t it?”, Katya asked. “Maybe it’s just some kind of defence-mechanism. They are both shy you say. Maybe they both just didn’t know how to handle the situation. It doesn’t has to mean anything.” Kameron and Dusty nodded to Katya’s words, telling her they thought the same. It made Trixie angry and she tried to explain again, but the others wouldn’t listen.

 

Back at school, she went to Detox immediately. “And you have checked in Max’s mind?”, Detox wanted to know after Trixie had told her everything. She nodded. “Yes, but although there hasn’t been something, I’m sure that this isn’t just because they are shy.” Detox reached out, laying her hand on Trixie’s knee in a soothing gesture. “Don’t freak out, Trixie. You know you should stay calm”, she said and Trixie nodded, trying to calm down, breathing in and out deeply, until she felt the voices calming down around her.

 

She was used to hearing them whenever she was upset. It wasn’t as overwhelming anymore but she had to be careful nonetheless, for she never knew when it would be too much.

 

“Alright”, Detox said when Trixie seemed calmer again. “I think we should stay relaxed. It helps no one if we freak out. I will talk to Ru tomorrow. In the meantime, we all stay calm and don’t panic. Have an eye on Max and also on Alaska.” Trixie said she would and went back to her room, hoping that Detox would believe that there was something odd going on.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Ru told Trixie nearly the same as everyone else had. She should stay calm, it was possible that it was just some accidental behaviour of someone not able to handle the feelings of someone else. Trixie finally gave in, but she swore to herself she would stay alarmed. Something was going on, although she couldn’t say what exactly.

 

The weeks passed without something else happening. Kyle had apologized to Alaska but she didn’t want to hear something from him anymore. She said maybe one day, but not right now. And Violet was still ignoring Max. So everything was back to normal then…

 

Ru had been working on a solution for the older girls. Trixie, Kameron and Alaska would head to college after the summer holidays and Ru had been looking for a place they could go and wouldn’t be completely on their own.

 

She had made sure the girls would stay together and that someone would have an eye on them. Dela, an old friend from Ru, was professor on the college Ru had looked up for the girls and they were about to visit it during the Easter-break.

 

Just one week before their visit a new post woman showed up. Kyle had a lot to do for school so she was his substitute. There wouldn’t be something odd about it, if it wasn’t for her face. Trixie knew she’d seen it before, but she couldn’t remember where. Mysteriously she couldn’t really reach into her mind.

 

Ru had given her some more of her powers back. Trixie was up to about fifty percent now and she could handle it just fine. She could reach into the minds of other people more easily now and during training with Detox, they had started on communicating with others who didn’t have the same ability. Trixie tested it mostly with her friends and when she was about to leave for visiting the college, Detox said she should train it during the week they would stay there. “If you can handle this without problems I’m sure you can handle everything else, too. And I will be a lot calmer, knowing you do fine”, she said and Trixie hugged her, so glad that she had a friend and teacher like Detox.

 

The college was a nice complex with several old buildings. It wasn’t too far from the school – just about half an hour drive. It would be easier for them to visit Ru’s school or the teachers coming over to continue their training. Ru had sent Katya with the girls to have a look at the college, find rooms for them and prepare everything that had to be prepared.

 

They were greeted by Dela Creme, Ru’s friend and Professor for Music and Acting and leader of the creative part of the college. “Welcome at Brightstar College”, she grinned, hugging all of them one after the other. Dela wasn’t very tall, but her personality made her shine like a star. She had black hair and sparkling eyes and she would be a great teacher – that much was clear.

 

“So, Ru told me everything about you three. I’m so excited you will be students here. We talked a lot about working together so that you girls will be able to study and still have your training with your mentors”, she explained, heading for one of the buildings to show the girls around. Ru had explained that Dela could do lightning, but had never been to their school. She was one of the women who had their abilities under total control since childhood, very disciplined and straight. Trixie wondered if her lessons would be the same.

 

They didn’t have to decide right away what they wanted to learn, but for Trixie it was clear she wanted to do music. Kameron wanted to become a teacher for sports and Alaska wasn’t so sure yet, but wanted to do something with culture.

 

When their little tour was over Dela showed them the rooms they could have while staying during the Easter-break. They would have some lessons (college didn’t have the break) and were able to get to know everything and look how it would work out with having to control their powers at a new place with other people around. Katya was with them, so they did have someone they could rely on and also that Katya could tell Ru how everything had went.

 

They had rooms for themselves, but it were always two rooms next to each other, sharing a small kitchen. The bathrooms were for the whole floor. Typical for a dorm. Together they went for dinner before going to their rooms. They were all tired, so Trixie and Katya parted soon after a cup of tea, both heading for their own room.

 

It was already late when Trixie was about to turn out the light. She had been reading, but now her eyes went heavier with every minute. It was harder to concentrate with so many people around, but she was sure she could do it. A sudden sound made her tired brain listen up again. She concentrated on the sound and there it was again. Someone was in pain.

 

She listened closer again and when she could hear the sound for the third time, she was sure it was Katya. Without thinking better about it, Trixie stood up and went over to Katya’s room, storming inside, sure that Katya might be ill and needed help.

 

Well, Katya definitely needed no help. She was lying in bed, laptop on her side and headphones in. She wasn’t watching whatever was on the laptop. Her eyes were closed and her trousers were down. Trixie stared in shock. That was… unexpected. And so damn hot that she couldn’t take her eyes away.

 

Trixie’s mind ran wild. Katya hadn’t recognized her yet. She could go outside and Katya would never know she had been there. But Trixie seemed to be glued to the ground, hand digging into the wood of the door and stomach turning around funnily. She had to go. Now!

 

As careful as possible Trixie closed the door. Her face must be a bright red when she entered her own room again, crawling into her bed. The voices around her got more the past seconds, but she ignored them, instead thinking of the image, she had just seen. Katya in her bed, most likely watching porn. Katya with no pants on, legs spread and fingering herself. Katya’s eyes closed, mouth opened slightly in pleasure. Trixie knew she shouldn’t do this, but she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out carefully to have a look into Katya’s mind.

 

She told herself it was only so she could check if Katya had realized she had been there, but who was she lying to? Max would be so angry with Trixie if she told her about this. Max was her greatest supporter, always smirking knowingly whenever Trixie was talking about Katya. But she was also very strict, saying it wasn’t right to have a relationship with a teacher. But they wouldn’t be teacher and student for much longer, would they?

 

Katya’s mind was muddled, a mixture of black and white stripes, images of a woman fingering another woman. They were both blonde and had muscular bodies. Trixie thought it must be the porn video Katya had watched on her laptop. And then the image changed. The women changed. Katya was imagining herself fingering the woman, but she wasn’t looking like before. Instead of a toned muscled body it was more soft now, the breasts bigger, bouncing against Katya’s own. The hair was lighter and the lips fuller. Trixie saw herself in Katya’s mind. She was sitting on Katya, both of them fingering the other one. And the Trixie from Katya’s mind moaned loudly, being close to orgasm. She groaned Katya’s name and when her whole body twitched, Katya came as well.

 

Trixie was hit by an image of black and white, seeing stars. She was able to put a hand over her mouth just in time, muffling the scream that was trying to escape her. Her whole body was trembling, sweat was covering her skin. Still in shock she reached down her panties. They were wet. Totally soaked. Trixie had come. She had come while searching Katya’s mind. Katya who had masturbated to an image of Trixie. This was… not unexpected to be true. But still Trixie was overwhelmed by it.

 

When the high had washed away, Trixie felt ashamed. This had been private. Very private and she had just spied on it. Katya and she were friends. Since the present there hadn’t been any interactions that had been more than friendship. Katya was her friend. Not more. But she fantasized about Trixie. In a way that really wasn’t friendly at all. And soon enough Trixie would leave school and they wouldn’t be teacher and student anymore. They could be more than friends. But how should Trixie tell Katya that she wanted more as well, without telling her that she had spied on her mind?

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Trixie couldn’t concentrate on anything. Whenever possible she was looking at Katya, studying her red nails and lips, her high cheekbones and delicate nose. Her lashes brushing against the reading glasses she had on during the lesson.

 

It had took Trixie a good while until she had fallen asleep yesterday, not able to forget what she had seen and not able to stop her mind from fantasizing about Katya and her. She wanted it. God, Trixie wanted it so bad. But she had to wait. Had to wait if Katya would make a first move.

 

The days passed uneventful, everything working out fine. The college was very nice and all three girls were sure they would like it here. On their last evening, they were invited to a party by some of the other students. Katya allowed them to go and after the girls pleading, she came with them too. “I’m not one for parties”, she said when they walked to the gym were the party would take place. “You’re not that old”, Alaska stated and Katya laughed. “But I think I had my fill of parties back when I was younger.” She didn’t say why, but Trixie had a pretty good idea what she meant. Katya had told her a bit more of her past during the past month while their friendship grew stronger. She had taken drugs and also sold them, partying every night and, as Katya had described it, fucked up her whole life. She wasn’t proud of her history, but she accepted it as a part of her. That was why Katya was so eager to help the girls. She didn’t want them to sink as deep as she had been, being in their age.

 

So when they were at the party Katya was staying sober as always. She didn’t drink alcohol at all anymore. But she said it was fine if the girls had a drink or two, winking at them when saying they should stay sober enough so Ru wouldn’t kill Katya for it the next day.

 

The party was great and Trixie couldn’t remember how many drinks she already had when she stumbled to Katya when the music had stopped. The voices in her head were moderate and she was proud that she could still control them. Controlling her legs was harder right now and she grinned tipsily at Katya when falling into her arms. “You had fun?”, she slurred and toyed with the flower on Katya’s top. “It’s late, let’s bring you all to your beds”, Katya laughed and pulled all three girls with her to the dorm.

 

Alaska was even tipsier than Trixie, falling into her bed like a stone. Kameron hadn’t drunk that much and she assured she would look after Alaska. Katya brought Trixie to their room and maneuvered her to her bed. Trixie was stumbling over her own feet, giggling by Katya’s hands on her waist. She always was ticklish when drunk. When they finally reached the bed, Trixie hung on Katya so heavily, that she fell onto bed with her, lying half on top of Trixie.

 

“Hullo”, Trixie smiled up at Katya. She thought about how beautiful Katya looked right now. The light from the door catching in her hair, giving her some kind of halo. Normally Trixie wouldn’t drink that much, but she had wanted to forget about Katya and what she had seen at the beginning of the week. But that hadn’t worked out so well, for Katya was on top of her right now and Trixie could feel her breasts pressing against her own. It felt so nice and Katya was so near and looking so good and Trixie was so drunk and before thinking better of it, she bent forward and pressed her lips to Katya’s.

 

Trixie was too drunk to feel the tremor of Katya’s body by the sudden kiss. All Trixie could feel and think about were Katya’s lips and how she liked and hated her smoker breath at the same time. Trixie’s mind opened without her wanting it to, letting in the thoughts from Katya and sending her own vice versa. She couldn’t control her mind any longer, being too drunk and too much in love.

 

The kiss had lasted about a minute, Katya not really kissing back, but not pulling away either. That changed, when she suddenly shoved Trixie away. “Let go!”, Katya shouted and pushed Trixie away. Trixie looked at her in shock. What had she done wrong? Katya was trembling lightly. Oh!, it came to Trixie’s mind. She might have thought about Katya masturbating. Shit…

 

“You’re drunk. Go to sleep”, Katya said coolly after a moment, standing up from the bed. Her eyes didn’t meet Trixie’s. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but closed it again, turning around and vanishing into her own room. The bang of her door sounding final even to a drunk Trixie.

 

“Shit…”, Trixie mumbled to herself, sobered up immediately by the shock. She had fucked up. She had fucked up completely.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Chapter 11**

 

“What is it with you and those old women?”, Pearl shouted and a door was shut with a bang. “Yeah, just hide inside you bitch!”, Pearl continued her tantrum, kicking against the closed door, before storming away, mumbling to herself that Violet was the meanest bitch and she didn’t know why she called her her friend at all.

 

“What a nice welcome”, Kameron mumbled and changed a look with Alaska, who nodded. Trixie and Katya were walking behind them. They hadn’t talked about what had happened the night before. They hadn’t really looked at each other either. Trixie felt as if she might cry every second the whole morning but somehow she had managed until now.

 

While the girls headed to their rooms, Katya went to Ru, telling her about their week in college. Trixie could just hope that she wouldn’t tell something about last night. Ru was a great person, but she surely wouldn’t not punish her for it. At least Trixie would get an admonishment.

 

Back at her room Max and Kim were waiting for Trixie. They were bouncing with excitement, but froze when seeing Trixie. “Ohoh, something happened”, Max stated and lay an arm around Trixie as soon as she sat down next to her. And that was when Trixie couldn’t hold back her tears anymore.

 

She told her friends what had happened, that she had fucked up completely and that she didn’t know what she should do. To Trixie’s astonishment Max wasn’t judging her for sneaking into Katya’s mind or for drinking too much. She was just the friend she needed right now, comforting her as good as she could and giving handkerchiefs to her until Trixie’s tears dried out.

 

“You should apologize to her”, Kim said when Trixie had calmed down again. “She likes you and she will forgive you when she realizes that you like her, too.” “But you should give her some time, too”, Max added. “Don’t do anything without thinking about it again. She will forgive you, but only if you don’t fuck it up again.” Trixie nodded sadly. They were right, hopefully. Or maybe Katya would never forgive her and would hate her forever, but it would be fine, too, as long as she would at least look at Trixie again. But it would take time. No matter what outcome this would have.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Later that day Trixie got to know what had happened between Violet and Pearl. Violet had started something with the post woman. The exact same woman as the one on the party, as Dusty told Trixie during dinner. And Pearl had told Violet that this was a mistake, that she barely knew this woman and that Violet should start and look for a person her age. Max got really small while Dusty told Trixie and Alaska reached for Max’s hand, pressing it shortly without anyone but her friends noticing.

 

The whole drama took it’s toll the next day. Violet had invited the woman inside after bringing the post for today. They were sitting on the veranda when an angry scream could be heard all over the garden and also inside the school. “You!”, Bianca shouted, pointing with a finger at the woman. Trixie was sitting not so far away, pressing her hands against her ears for some protection. “How dare you to come inside here?”, Bianca continued shouting with her supernatural loud voice. The woman didn’t even flinch. “I have been invited by Violet. How could I know you live here, too, Bianca?”, the woman said and she was all smiles. “You know exactly where I live. You didn’t want my help back then. Didn’t want Ru’s help. Out!”

 

Trinity looked at Trixie in question. They had been finishing a poster for English on the Veranda, when the drama had started. Trixie shrugged. She had no idea what was going on. And because of Bianca screaming so loud she couldn’t really concentrate and try to intrude the woman’s mind again. She hadn’t succeeded the first time either (without screaming). How did she do this?

 

“It was good I didn’t come with you. Because back then my real powers hadn’t even developed. Oh if you knew”, the woman chuckled. “I swear if you hurt one of my girls, Thorgy, I will find you and I will hurt you so much more!”, Bianca growled. “And now get your things and never come here again.” Bianca was trembling with anger and Trixie had never seen her like this. Whatever it was that connected the two with each other was something really really bad.

 

“Of course, you just needed to ask nicely”, Thorgy replied, stood up and took her jacket from the chair she had been sitting on. “We’re gonna meet again”, she said to Violet, before winking at Bianca and leaving them. Violet shot Bianca a glare before storming into the school.

 

When it seemed safe Trixie and Trinity came over, touching Bianca lightly at her shoulders, making her sit down. Bianca let herself be maneuvered into the chair, breast still rising and falling fast with her anger. Pandora had come out, too, thanking Trixie and Trinity and kneeling down in front of Bianca, soothing her as good as she could.

 

As soon as Bianca seemed to be calmed down, Pandora took Trixie and Trinity for a walk in their little park to tell them what this was all about. “Who was she?”, Trinity wanted to know as soon they were out of earshot from Bianca. “I think that was Thorgy Thor”, Pandora explained. “She was one of the girls found by us. Bianca had found her. She had liked her from the start and wanted her to come here. First she did come, but soon enough she said this was all a circus and that she was born to do greater. She left and we never heard of her again. Until now.” “So you have no idea what she can really do?”, Trixie asked concerned.

 

“Not exactly. She had a talent in making people laugh really hard, but I have not the slightest of ideas if this is the only thing she can do.” “Make people laugh?”, Trixie asked, the puzzle-pieces falling into place. “Yes?”, Pandora said confused but Trixie was already on her way to Ru, to tell her what she thought was happening.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Now that it laid so clear in front of them, Ru couldn't deny it anymore either. "But why do you think that she works together with the Shapeshifter?", she wanted to know. Trixie shrugged. "I just think so. I couldn't read her mind and I think it is something greater than just several women trying to attack us." "I don't know", Ru replied. "I will keep it in mind, but first of all we will hope that she works alone and that all she wants is some silly kind of showing us her powers. Please don't worry too much, Trixie. We're gonna find her and I'm sure everything will turn out good in the end."

 

Trixie couldn't share Ru's optimism, but she nodded and went for her friends to tell them.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It was the middle of the nigth when Trixie woke up by a sound. Max was sound asleep next to her and when she listened into the darkness, she couldn't hear anything. But then there was a scream. But it wasn't real. It was in her head and now that she was awake, she could tell the difference. Carefully she opened up her mind and the voice got clearer. And when Trixie realized who it was her blood ran cold. It was Violet.

 

She had never communicated via mind with Violet before and she didn't know where she was, but she tried anyway. 'Violet?! Can you hear me! It's Trixie. Where are you?' Right in the moment she had thought it, she remebered that Violet surely wouldn't know how to answer back. It was very easy for Trixie to send messages to her friends now, but to hear their answers was much harder and especially if she didn't knew them by heart. So it worked out with Detox and Max and Kim and also a bit with Alaska, but it surely would not work with Violet.

 

So Trixie changed to the one thing she could think about right now. 'Violet, please calm down. Whereever you are, we will find you. Please keep calm and think about what you see and where you are. I will go and get Detox. She's better in this than me.' Trixie stood up and went out of the room, careful not to wake Max. She didn't want her to worry. She wouldn't be of any help when it came to Violet. She would only risk her own life or do something else stupid. Therefore it was better that she didn't know about it at all.

 

Detox was asleep when Trixie entered, but when she woke her she realized that something was wrong the minute she saw Trixie. Trixie told her what had happened and Detox instructed her to go get Ru and Bianca. If it was Thorgy then these two would know best what to do. In the meantime, Detox tried to reach out to Violet.

 

When Trixie came back with Bianca and Ru, Detox was looking exhausted. "I can't find her. Some very strange barrier keeps her mind safe from mine. I would need more power." "You said you could hear her?", Bianca asked Trixie. "Yes", Trixie answered a bit perplex. "That's what I told you, when you first came here", Ru said and she sounded a bit proud. "Detox, try to combine your powers. Maybe you can handle it together."

 

Trixie sat next to Detox and Detox took her hands in hers. "Concentrate on Violet as good as you can", she instructed and Trixie did. It took a while and Trixie felt how Detox's energy mingled with her own. It was a strange feeling. They never did it before and it felt empowering and weakening at the same time. And then Trixie found Violet again and Detox spoke out to her, instructing her on what to do. She said she should look around her and concentrate on Detox at the same time. First nothing happened at all but then, suddenly Trixie could see another room. It was some kind of hotel room and Violet was sitting on a bad. Trixie couldn't see her hands, but feel something around her wrists. It was very likely that Violet was tied to the bedposts. She was afraid and Trixie felt this angst inside herself, growing and nearly consuming her. She had to concentrate to not loose her and shutting down because of the fear that filled Violet and therefore Trixie.

 

Detox asked Violet for anything she could tell about the Hotel. It took severl minutes but finally they got a name. 'Good, Violet. Very good. Please keep calm. We'll come and get you', Detox thought and then broke the connection. When she let go of Trixie's hands Trixie nearly fell from the bed she had been sitting on. Ru hurried for her and Detox told what they had seen and where Violet was.

 

"I'm gonna kill that bitch", Bianca announced. "She's so dead." Ru shot her a slightly angry look. "We go get a team together. Trixie, you did so great. You will stay here. I will get Katya to look after you." Trixie wanted to protest. She didn't want Katya to look after her and surely Katya didn't want to play babysitter for her either, but she felt so tired and her eyes were so heavy, that she wasn't even able to form words.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Trixie awoke next, it was still dark outside. She didn't know the room she was in, a small lamp painting shadows on the walls and only showing the nearest things around its glow. The bedsheets were red and a very ugly handcrafted blanket covered her body. There was a Matrioschka standing on the bedsidetable and a book from Satre.

 

A hand cupped Trixie's shoulder. "Hey", Katya said softly. "You're okay?" Trixie was still feeling week and tired and her head was killing her. "No, not really", she therfore answered honestly. "Can I get you something?" Katya's voice was soothing and soft and there was no sign of anger. Just pure concern. "Some pills against headache", Trixe asked and Katya stood up and went to the little bathroom that was part of her room. She came back with the pills and a glass of water. Trixie took three pills and closed her eyes shortly against the pain of her head.

 

"Ru told me what you did. They are on their way to Violet", Katya informed her. Trixie just nodded and tried to ignore the voices that were intruding her. It were the thoughts of the other girls. Not everyone was awake but some were and they worried a lot about Violet. Trixie could hear Pearl, crying sadly in her room and praying that her friend would come out alive. She chided herself for not doing more about this Thorgy.

 

"Hey, stop worrying", Katya said and lay a cool hand against Trixie's forehead. "You did everything you could and Ru and the others will do the rest." "I can't shut the voices down", Trixie whined. It hurt so damn much and she just wanted to shut everything out. "Then listen only to me", Katya said. "Concentrate on my voice." She started to tell a story. It was a fairytale about Kostje the immortal, a Russian fairytale. And while she spoke she stroke her hand soothingly over Trixie's hair and for a moment Trixie nearly forgot what had happened at college.

 

When the pills started to kick in, Trixie turned around and opened her eyes. "Katya?", she asked. "Yes?", Katya stopped her story and looked down at her. "I'm sorry for what happened. I mean the kiss", she added. Katya was taken aback for a moment, but then nodded. "It's alright. You were drunk. Everyone did something stupid while drunk. A kiss is one of the more innocent things." She looked away, though.

 

Trixie sat up. "I don't just mean the kiss. I mean for intruding your mind. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Katya still stared at the wall on the other side of the room, not saying anything. And Trixie wished she could read her mind right now, but she didn't dare try it. "Why did you do it?", Katya suddenly asked out of the blue. "Because..." It was an answer Trixie was afraid to give. And to be honest she didn't really know anyway. Because she liked Katya. She liked her so much and she had hoped that Katya wanted the same and she wanted to know what made her look the way she had, while pelasuring herself. And she simply couldn't tell her this now, could she?

 

"I don't know", Trixie therfore answerd and Katya snorted, obviously not believing a single word. And the sound made tears filling Trixie's eyes and she felt how her chest got tight. "I'm so sorry, Katya, I really didn't want to hurt you. I..."

 

"Do you feel anything for me?", Katya cut in. "You're my friend, Katya. You mean so much to me and-" "I mean beside from friendship", Katya clearifyed. She looked at Trixie now, her eyes piercing through her, making a shiver run down Trixie's spine. Trixie gulped hard. "I like you very much", she whispered and it sounded more like a promise and not a confession. "So why are you sorry?", Katya whispered back. And she was so close and Trixie was so in love and this time there was no alcohol.

 

So when their lips met, Trixie could feel everything of it and it filled her brain with little sparks and made her heart feel so light, she thought it might fly out of her throat any minute and away.

 

It was just a press of lips and when Katya let go of her, they were putting their foreheads against each other, breathing the other ones air and trying to get their shit together.

 

"I wanted this so much for such a long time", Katya confessed and Trixie smiled and she could only hear her own thoughts right now and feel the warm feeling that radiated from Katya. "Me too", she said and they both chuckled lightly.

 

They stayed like this for some time, until Katya asked: "Are you feeling better?" Trixie nodded. "But I'm still tired and exhausted I think." "You can stay here", Katya said and she pressed Trixie into the bed gently, rearranging the ugly blanket over her again. "Will you stay with me?", Trixie asked and Katya nodded and laid down next to her.

 

She wasn't laying extremely close, but Trixie could feel the warmth radiating from her and her breath in her neck. She reached out behind her and searched for Katya's arm. When she found it, she put it around her side and Katya let her arm there, snuggling a little bit closer. "Sleep tightly, Trix. I have you", she said and Trixie nodded into the pillow and supressed the urge to turn around and kiss Katya again.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It was dawn when Trixie woke again. Katya was shaking her lightly, trying to wake her. “Hey, Trix. Sorry to wake you. They are back. Ru and especially Violet want to see you”, she said and Trixie was awake in an instant. “Is she fine?”, she burst out and Katya nodded. “Mostly. She wants to talk to you.”

 

Together they went for Violet’s room. Farrah had been sent to another room, most likely being with Pearl, who wasn’t allowed to come in. Ru wanted to keep out most of the girls for Violet’s sake.

 

Violet was sitting on her bed, looking exhausted and afraid. She reminded Trixie of one of the rabbits she cared so much for. And although she didn’t like Violet, she couldn’t but feel sympathy for her. She went over and sat down next to her, taking her hands in hers. Just when she wanted to ask how Violet was, she slung her arms around Trixie and hugged her close. “Thank you”, Violet whispered and Trixie could hear the tears in her voice.

 

Trixie just hugged her back, waiting until Violet would let go. Then Ru took Trixie outside. Violet stayed back in her room, being soothed by Ongina (who was her new mentor since the breakup with Katya) and Pandora.

 

Katya went to Ru’s room with Trixie. She wouldn’t let her alone and it made Trixie’s heart jump with delight. In Ru’s room there were Bianca and Nina. They had both been part of the rescue team. “Please sit”, Ru instructed and Trixie did, glad for Katya’s warm body next to her own. They weren’t touching, but her presence was giving her strength nonetheless.

 

“What you did tonight was more than I could ever ask from you, Trixie and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It’s only because of you, that we could get Violet out of there.” She made a pause. “Sadly we couldn’t find any trace of Thorgy. It was her – at least that’s what Violet says. She can’t remember all of it. She had been knocked out after Thorgy must have realized that we knew where she was.” “And Violet has no clue what this Thorgy wants?”, Trixie asked. She worried her lip with her teeth, trying to combine what had happened with Trixie to what she knew about the Shapeshifter.

 

“No, she didn’t tell her anything. Violet met with her in town by her own will. It was only then that it got clear, that Thorgy wasn’t planning on being friends with her or any of us. “Why didn’t she use the bracelet?”, Katya asked and held up hers. That was a good question. “She hadn’t had it on”, Bianca chimed in, still sounding very angry. “She didn’t want us to know where she was. When she get’s better, that stupid bitch, I will tell her where to get off.” Ru shot her another of her glares, but Bianca didn’t care at all.

 

“Please, talk to your friends that it is important to wear these bracelets”, Ru said to Trixie and she nodded. Whatever was going on was not just a small vengeance from a former student. It was something very big and very dangerous – that much was clear now.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY - have some smut. :D 
> 
> (and some bitchy Trixie ^^)

**Chapter 12**

 

“You know what? You were right. Right from the beginning”, Max said angrily, sitting down on her desk and opening her notebook with a bit too much force. “I was right about what?”, Trixie asked perplex, looking up from the sheets she had been writing on. She sat on her bed, autoharp in hand and sheets with a new song text in front of her.

 

“About Violet. She’s a damn bitch. I never want to talk to her again ever.” Max was simmering with rage and Trixie could see that her hands were slightly transparent. It always happened when Max couldn’t control her emotions. Trixie pulled up a brow. She’d thought that Violet wanted to apologize to Max. Max had gotten a message earlier, Violet telling her that they had to talk. And after what had happened the week before with Violet being kidnapped, Trixie had thought that maybe now Violet would have realized who she should spend her time with and who not.

 

“Didn’t she apologize?”, Trixie asked carefully. “She did. And that’s exactly the problem. She always apologizes and only comes to me when she was let down by someone else.” Trixie couldn’t say something against that. It was true. But nonetheless it had only been twice right? And only once since she knew about Max’s feelings. “Maybe she now understood that you are the right choice and-“, Trixie tried but Max cut in. “I don’t want it anymore. I’m done with her!” Her voice was shaking and angry tears were running down Max’s cheeks. “I hate her and I don’t want to have something to do with her again. She can go pick some of those old ladies again…”

 

The tears changed from angry to hurt and Trixie could feel the pain from Max. It radiated from her like an oven radiated heat and it was impossible for Trixie not to hear Max’s thoughts. That she would always love Violet, although she was the greatest bitch of them all and that she hated herself for it and that she wanted to go to college already so that she would not see Violet everyday anymore.

 

Trixie stood up from her place on the bed and went over to Max, hugging her close and Max cried into her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around Trixie’s hips. Trixie didn’t have to tell her that she knew what she was thinking. By now Max knew that she could hear her thoughts when she was upset and she didn’t care, just was glad for the comfort given by her friend.

 

Thinking about love, Trixie thought about Katya. They had only kissed once since that night. When everything had been managed after Violet’s kidnapping and everyone had gotten some more sleep she had sat together with Katya after classes. They had met outside in their little park, sitting down under one of the trees, Trixie and Detox often had lessons under. Although Trixie could feel the urge to kiss her from Katya and wanted to do the same, they decided, that they would wait. Katya said she couldn’t start something with one of her students again and they would manage the time until college. It were only a few more month anyway. Trixie had nodded and said that she thought the same and then Katya had stolen a small peck from her lips, winking at her and laughing and switching the topic to Trixie’s marks in French and Russian.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It were three more month until she would be done with highschool (again) and would go to college with Alaska and Kameron. She already missed Max, but the promise that they could come back to school every weekend if they wanted to, made her worry a bit less.

 

The following weeks Violet tried to apologize to Max again and again. She nearly developed an obsession with Max, always waiting for her after class or sitting down next to her during meals. But Max ignored her like she wasn’t there. Just the same way Violet had ignored Max before.

 

One afternoon when Trixie was working through some science books in the library Violet came to her. She took a chair and put it in front of Trixie’s table, making clear that she wouldn’t go before she had what she wanted. “How may I help you?”, Trixie asked, looking up from her book. Her relationship to Violet was still not the closest but at least they talked to each other now. Although it wasn’t much.

 

“What is wrong with Max? Why doesn’t she talk to me?” Trixie looked at Violet in silence for a moment. Didn’t she get it at all? “Because you hurt her feelings”, Trixie stated the obvious. “I hurt HER feelings?”, Violet asked in bewilderment. “I think it was her hurting MY feelings by laughing at me. She laughed me right in the face, Trixie. In a park. Where everyone could see. And right in front of her siblings. It was embarrassing.” “You really don’t get it, do you? It wasn’t her damn fault. Alaska and Kyle got their shit together again, too. You hurt her, Violet. By meeting with the next best woman that crossed your way. You let her down without giving her another chance, not listening to her apologies at all. She’s just doing the same to you now.”

 

“That’s not fair”, Violet protested, but stopped as soon as she saw Trixie’s gaze. “I… I just want her to listen. I’m not good in showing my feelings. And especially not good in talking about them. I… regret what happened with Thorgy. And not just because she kidnapped me. Max is… she’s such a kind person. She can write like a pro and she is intelligent and beautiful and polite and she… I thought she would never let me down like Katya did.”

 

Trixie shortly looked down by the mention of Katya’s name. They hadn’t talked about the Violet-thing yet and it gnawed at Trixie. She wanted to know what Katya had seen in Violet. She was afraid she was seeing the same in Trixie and might let her down as harsh, too. Trixie was older than Violet, but it still were eight years between her and Katya. Would Katya drop her like a hot potato when she had enough of her? On one side Trixie was confident she wouldn’t. What she and Katya had was more. It was based on friendship and therefore Katya wouldn’t just get rid of her. But on the other hand Trixie couldn’t know for sure.

 

“You know what, Violet? Maybe you should have thought about that before. If you liked her so much, why did you make out with a stranger? Why didn’t you accept Max’s apology? I think it’s your own fault”, Trixie said a bit harsher than she had intended to say it. She stood up and went to one of the shelfs to put the books away, leaving an absolute miserable looking Violet behind.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Although Ru and the other teachers were constantly searching the news and other sources for hints of the Shapeshifter or Thorgy (who they had started to call ‘The Clown’), they couldn’t find anything. So everything had gone back to normal and it was time for Trixie and the others to learn for their finals before summer break.

 

Trixie was exhausted when she fell into her bed lately. It was Saturday and a lot of the other girls were out, partying. She, Alaska and Kameron had stayed, learning for their tests instead. Max had gone out, too. She had said she wanted to get over Violet. Trixie had warned her not to do something she would regret later, but Max said she wasn’t a child anymore and well, she was right. She could do whatever she wanted to do.

 

So now Trixie was alone in their room. She had the windows open, letting the cool early summer breeze in. Her thoughts wandered around, first thinking about the tests and what college would be like and finally stopping – of course – on Katya.

 

Most of the time Max and Trixie shared their room. Therefore there was no real possibility to have some private time, except for the bathroom. And therefore it has been long since Trixie had masturbated the way she wanted to.

 

Thinking of Katya and the freedom to finally have the peace of being alone once, she let her hand wander down her body. She toyed with her nipples for a moment, squeezing them until they were hard and sensitive, before wandering further down, letting her right hand slipping past the waistband of her shorts. Her fingers were cool from the air but soon got warm when rubbing over her heated vagina. She played with her clit, rubbing it lightly first, but pressing harder with every passing minute.

 

Her mind was circling around Katya. She thought of her hair, her red lips, her moderate but beautiful shaped breasts, the muscles on her stomach, her elegant slim fingers and how her voice dropped sometimes, becoming deeper and raspier. She imagined how Katya would say her name with this voice, touching Trixie everywhere and pressing kisses to her neck.

 

‘Fuck, Trixie…’, Katya’s voice suddenly sounded in Trixie’s head and Trixie sat up in shock, looking around. She was still alone. Shit. Did she just project everything into Katya’s mind? ‘Yes, you did, stupid’, Katya answered in her mind. ‘But how can you…’, Trixie started thinking. ‘Detox is a good friend of mine? Don’t you think we use this ability from time to time? And now shut up about how it works and just keep on doing what you’ve been doing’, Katya sent and Trixie gasped, but laid back anyway. This was strange. This was so damn strange and so damn hot at the same time.

 

‘Touch yourself again, Baby’, Katya whispered and Trixie obeyed willingly. She put her hand down again, shoving her pants away completely now, before playing with her clit again. ‘Open your mind, Trix. Send me your feelings’, Katya said and Trixie shortly wondered how she could know that this would work, but it wasn’t the most important topic right now. She opened her mind further to Katya and suddenly she felt how Katya touched herself, too. Trixie blushed hard and gasped lightly. ‘I’m all wet for you’, Katya commented and Trixie could feel a sparkling feeling when Katya pushed a finger inside herself. Trixie did the same, imagining it was Katya and not herself. ‘I would never start with only one’, Katya thought smugly at her. Trixie let out a moan, but obeyed and put in another finger right away. With her thump, she kept on circling her clit. Katya did the same and Trixie could see an image of her and Katya being projected into her mind. The imaginary Katya was kneeling in front of Trixie, licking into her cunt eagerly and imaginary Trixie was moaning above her, hands buried in Katya’s mess of hair. It was all Trixie needed and with a ‘Shit, Kat, I… I’m gonna…’, she came, her body shivering all over. Trixie pressed her legs together and her eyes shut tightly when she moaned Katya’s name into the pillow next to her. She was just starting to come down from her high when she felt Katya come as well. It was not as extreme as when she had spied on her mind the last time, but she could feel the waves of orgasm thundering through Katya’s body anyway, making Trixie shiver as well.

 

For a moment she couldn’t hear anything and thought their connection might have broken, but then she could hear Katya in her mind again. ‘Wow, that was good’, Katya thought and Trixie grinned, sure that Katya did the same. ‘Yes, that was intense’, she agreed.

 

When they had calmed down more, Trixie asked: ‘But didn’t we agree on waiting until college?’ She wasn’t sorry for what they had done. It had been hot as hell and the best masturbation Trixie had had in her life. ‘We didn’t do anything, did we?’, Katya thought back and Trixie laughed again. ‘You’re right’, she grinned and finally put her pants back on. ‘Good night, Trix’, Katya sent and Trxie sent a good night back, before drifting off to sleep, satisfied and felicitously.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's nearly one week since I posted the last chap and I'm very sorry.   
> But therefore this chap is extra long and there are several new characters introduced and we finally get to IT, girls. ;)   
> So have fun reading!   
> And just to have this said: I love you guys so dearly for leaving so much love in form of Kudos and Comments on my FF. It mean's so much to me and you make me so damn happy with it. <3

**Chapter 13**

The last day of high school came sooner than expected and it was time for Trixie to move her things to college. “I promise I’m going to visit. No need to cry”, she told Max who was permanently wiping away her tears. And although Trixie knew it was silly she also wiped away some tears herself. “I’m gonna miss you anyway”, she smiled at Max and they hugged tightly. She had said goodbye to the others already this morning at breakfast. Detox, Bianca and Latrice would bring them to the college, helping them with all their stuff. Katya didn’t have a car, otherwise she would have come, too.

 

She and Trixie had talked about this topic the week before. Katya would buy a cheap car during holidays, so that she wouldn’t have to borrow the car of one of the other teachers all the time. Until they could see each other, Trixie had done a little present for Katya. She had recorded the new song she had been working on. Max had put it in Katya’s room earlier, going unnoticed for her invisibility. Now that Trixie wouldn’t be Katya’s student anymore, Max was even more supportive.

 

“Promise you’ll be a good girl”, Trixie winked at Max now, taking her autoharp and guitar – the last items that were in her room – and heading for the garage. Alaska and Kameron were already waiting with the teachers, all their stuff packed into the cars. “I can’t believe I’m leaving”, Alaska stated. “I’ve been here for 6 years now, but it feels as if I just arrived yesterday.” Trixie felt pretty much the same. She had been here for one year. The greatest year of her live. She had made friends for live, learned how to control her powers and found someone she really liked a lot. She nearly didn’t want to go at all.

 

“You’ll always be welcome here”, Detox smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She must have heard her thoughts. Trixie smiled back and together they got into the car and drove to college.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When the girls came out of their dorm, having put everything in their rooms, Dela Creme was already waiting for them outside. She welcomed them warmly, giving a hug to everyone. She only stopped before hugging Bianca, looking at her interrogative. Bianca sighed and opened her arms and Dela went over to hug her, too. “Issues”, Detox whispered in a sing-song voice, winking at the girls who grinned. Whatever had been the case – Bianca and Dela weren’t the best of friends, but pretended greatly to be.

 

They had lunch at the canteen together, before Detox, Bianca and Latrice went back home, leaving the girls to unpack. Detox promised she would come the next day, having a lesson with Trixie and helping the girls with anything they might need.

 

The dorm Trixie, Alaska and Kameron where in was a small one. They had all a room of their own, sharing a kitchen and a big bathroom, as well as a living room. It was more like a house than a dorm really. There were three more rooms left. The girls would move in during the holidays as well.

 

They were sitting together in the living room for the evening. All three of them had gotten a little present from Ru together with an encouraging text. Trixie had gotten a tambourine she could use for her music or to wake up Alaska. Alaska was not very amused by it, but Kameron laughed at the good natured words from Ru. They cooked dinner together and watched a view episodes of How I met your mother before going to bed.

 

Trixie had gotten back some more of her powers during the past weeks. She was doing fine but was grateful that their dorm was so small and a bit away from the big dorms and other buildings of the college. Therfore she didn’t have to concentrate so much on shutting out everything, but could try and reach out around her. She concentrated on Max and sent her a message. Max answered back immediately and for some time they sent messages to one another. They were pretty good at it until now for they had practised it nearly every day back in school.

 

When they wished a good night to one another, Trixie instead focused on Katya. ‘Hey Kat’, she tried, waiting for a response. ‘You could have warned me’, Katya’s voice came into Trixie’s mind. ‘You can’t just record songs that make one cry and give them as presents’, Katya said and Trixie laughed. ‘But you liked it?’, she asked after a moment, a bit nervous. ‘Very much. You should record much more’, Katya praised her. They chatted about the day and what the classes might be like that would begin in some weeks. ‘I wanna see you before that’, Trixie said and Katya said they would meet for sure before. ‘I’m gonna take you to the mall for shopping. Buying you some nice new clothes for college’, Katya promised, before they also said good night and went to sleep.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Katya stayed true to her promise. Two weeks later she was standing in front of the dorm with her brand new motorcycle. She was grinning proudly at Trixie, holding out a helmet for her. “That’s not a car”, Trixie laughed and took the helmet from her hands. She bent forward, pressing a peck onto Katya’s lips. Katya hesitated for a moment, being taken aback by the unfamiliar action, but then pulled Trixie close, kissing her for real. Trixie felt how her knees gave in lightly and she was glad that Katya held her or otherwise she might have fallen to the ground. Katya tasted of cigarettes and cherry lipstick and everything Trixie loved about her and she only let go because she needed some air. “Hi”, Katya whispered when they stood in front of each other, foreheads together and breathing the other ones air. “Hey”, Trixie whispered back and they both grinned.

 

They headed for the shopping mall, both buying some new clothes and having ice cream. “Does it work good with Detox coming over once a week?”, Katya asked when putting a much too big spoon of ice cream into her mouth. “Do you want to know this or did Detox or Ru asked you to ask me?” “I want to know it”, Katya said honestly and Trixie told her about her lessons with Detox. She would come over once a week together with Latrice and Kasha to continue their training with the girls. It would cost them too much time to continue having only a few hours every day, so they came once a week, having about three hours with the girls at once. It was exhausting especially for Detox and Trixie, but they would get used to it.

 

Sometime later Trixie and Katya went back to the dorm, spending some time in the park next to it and enjoying the warm weather. When it got later and they prepared dinner, Trixie asked: “Will you stay tonight?” It was a clear invitation. Kameron had gone home for some time, visiting her family and Alaska would spend the night at Kyle’s. So it would be only Trixie and Katya. “Will you be upset if I said I counted on it?”, Katya replied and Trixie laughed and shook her head. “No, I won’t”, she smiled and Katya let go of the rice she had been cooking and went over to Trixie to pull her into her arms and kiss her.

 

It felt so good to finally be able to kiss Katya without the thought that she was her teacher and that this was wrong. It wasn’t wrong anymore and they both were allowed to show their affection freely. And it felt natural. Katya was, next to Max and Kim, her best friend and it didn’t feel strange or wrong at all. They had dinner together, watching Netflix and cuddling at the sofa, before Katya pulled Trixie with her to her room.

 

They lay down on Trixie’s bed, kissing each other and roaming their hands over the other ones body. Although they had waited for so long, Trixie felt as if they had all the time in the world and she melted into the light touches and kisses all over her body. After some time Katya undid her blouse and bra, sinking down on Trixie’s breasts immediately, kissing and licking over them and Trixie couldn’t stop a light moan from escaping her. The atmosphere changed from sweet to needy and Trixie reached for Katya’s shirt as well, pulling on it, until Katya let go of Trixie to take it off. She was kneeling over Trixie and Trixie looked up at her hungrily, licking her lips by the gaze. “You’re so beautiful”, she stated and Katya laughed, not really believing her, but went down again, to kiss Trixie silly.

 

With her hands Katya drew patterns on Trixie’s stomach and breasts, pinching her nipples every now and then, earning little moans and twitching hips for it. Trixie pushed her hips up as good as she could, trying to get some friction, but in the position they were in, it didn’t quite work. So she got a hold of Katya’s arms and turned her around, so Katya was on her back now. “I want you”, Trixie breathed and Katya’s eyes went darker in an instant. “God, you’re so hot”, Katya replied, pulling Trixie down onto her and stealing another kiss.

 

Trixie’s fingers were shaking just a little bit, when she pushed down Katya’s pants. She wore simple black panties and when she laid her fingers against them, the fabric was already wet. “Don’t tease”, Katya pleaded from above when Trixie went down, kissing Katya’s legs and belly, making sure she didn’t touch her vagina. Trixie grinned by the plea, but gave in immediately, pressing her mouth to Katya’s crack. Katya moaned by the touch and bucked her hips up, trying to reach more friction. “Please, Trixie, just… just get over with this”, she whined. So Trixie put down the panties, revealing Katya’s wet cunt. She felt a shiver going through her own body by the sight and reached out to tease Katya just a little bit, before settling between her legs properly. She bent down, licking over Katya’s clit with eagerness. She was rewarded with husky moans and Katya’s hands in her hair. Trixie grabbed Katya’s legs to push them apart a little further for better access, probing into her with one finger. Katya panted hard, hips shooting up by the feeling of Trixie inside her. “Oh, yes, oh, Trix, please, more, please”, she begged and who was Trixie not to obey? With heavy lids herself she put two more fingers inside, pushing inside Katya while playing her tongue around her clit, tasting the moist down there and loving every second of it.

 

When she felt how Katya’s body began to tense under her, Trixie opened her mind and reached out for Katya’s. It felt like Katya embraced the touch to her mind, welcoming Trixie in her mind willingly and gratefully. Trixie could feel how close she was and when Katya came, there were the white sparks in her mind again, going straight through Trixie’s own body and making her muscles cramp together, nearly sending her over the edge as well.

 

“Shit, that was intense”, she panted and Katya nodded, smiling, pulling her up again to kiss her. She turned the two of them around, pushing down Trixie’s pants together with her panties in one go. “My turn”, she said and Trixie didn’t even have time to laugh at it, before Katya was down on her, eating her out like she was the most delicious dessert. It didn’t take her long to come, sharing her orgasm with Katya via mind, who groaned, too, pulling Trixie even closer to her mouth, leaving marks on her backside by grabbing her so hard.

 

When Trixie came back from her high she thought Katya would stop, but she didn’t. She looked up at Trixie, eyes showing some kind of devilish challenge, before she concentrated on Trixie’s cunt again, licking over her clit and between her vulva, adding two fingers to her tongue after some time. “Kat, oh god, please, oh god”, was all Trixie got out, losing control over her body and mind for some time, when Katya penetrated her with no mercy. Trixie was glad that no one was there to hear her moans or the thoughts that she wasn’t able to control as usual. It was too much to take and when she came a second time, Katya groaned into her crack, most likely coming a second time, too, only by Trixie’s not controllable thoughts pushing into her own mind.

 

They both panted hard and Katya pulled herself up the bed to lie down next to Trixie. They were silent for some time, only trying to get their shit together again. Trixie concentrated on her mind as soon as she could, building up the walls again that protected her from the voices and also helped that no one else could spy into her mind.

 

“We have to think about a solution in the future”, she stated after some time and Katya turned to look at her. “You mean the mind-thing?”, she asked. Trixie nodded. “I have never practised how to control it in such a… situation.” “I will gladly practise it with you”, Katya grinned and stole a little peck from her. Too tired to talk much more, Trixie snuggled close, letting Katya hug her tightly and falling asleep soon.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning Alaska was back and sitting at the table in the kitchen when Trixie said goodbye to Katya and brought her outside, stealing another kiss, before letting her go. When she got back inside, Alaska was grinning smugly. “Soooooo, you finally got to it”, she said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her coffee. Trixie rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee, too. “Yes”, she simply stated back, before sitting down across from Alaska. “Aaaaand?”, Alaska wanted to know, bending forward like she always did when she wanted to know about something that was none of her business really.

 

“And I don’t know why I should tell you about it”, Trixie said a bit bitchy but grinned into her mug. Alaska saw it and grinned, too. “You better make sure to be quiet when we others are home”, she teased and then the two of them fell into an easy conversation about the start of college and what they planned on doing the rest of their free time.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next week Trixie spent with Max and her family. They had invited her to stay and Trixie really couldn’t say no a second time. Also it wasn’t during Christmas so therefore she liked the idea of getting to know Max’s family.

 

They were all very nice people, Max’s siblings being wild but sweet and Trixie liked them all a lot. They went to the swimming pool or played volleyball or badminton outside, spending most of their time in the bright summer sun.

 

One evening, when Trixie and Max sat together in Max’s room, playing some card game and talking about everything and nothing, Trixie thought it was time to ask about Violet. “Hey Max?” “Mh?” “Have you talked to Violet during summer?”

 

Max glared at her. “No”, she said and it sounded final. But Trixie didn’t want to give up. “She talked to me that she was really sorry some weeks before the holidays. Won’t you give her a chance?” Max sighed, defeated. “All I want is to be together with her. But… I don’t know. I’m afraid I guess? What if she leaves me right away for some other woman? She’s a tramp.” Trixie laughed. “A tramp? Who says that these days?” “I do”, Max snapped back, throwing down a card that made Trixie take two new herself.

 

“But really, Max. You should give you two a chance. Talk to her when you’re back at school.” “I will”, Max gave in. “But only if you talk to Katya finally.” Trixie looked at her questioningly. “About the Violet-thing”, Max added when she saw Trixie’s gaze. “Seems that Violet is the main problem for everyone”, Trixie said and grinned, infecting Max with it. “Yeah, seems so”, she agreed. “Come on, it’s your turn”, she then said, pointing at the cards and they continued playing.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Sadly Trixie hadn’t time to talk to Katya the next week when she was back at college. It was the last week of the holidays and Katya hadn’t done anything for the next schoolyear yet, so she had to prepare everything in this last week.

 

On Tuesday the other girls from Trixie’s dorm arrived. Two of them were friends, one came by herself. Trixie, Alaska and Kameron were awaiting them outside the dorm to say hello and help them with their things. They were also new to college.

 

They came in an old school white cabriolet. The driver had a shawl around her hair and wore sunglasses – all 50s style, jumping out of the car as soon as she halted. Underneath the shawl was bright orange hair and when she took off the sunglasses she beamed at the three girls with a big smile that took over her whole face. “Helloooooo!”, she greeted, coming over to Trixie and the others, hugging them and giving a kiss to their cheeks. “I’m Jinkx. Nice to meet you girls”, she beamed. The other girl had gotten out of the car a bit more hesitant, looking around and taking in the surroundings. She had light blonde hair and a shy smile when coming over. She reached out to shake hands with the girls, introducing herself as Ivy Winters.

 

Together they put Jinkx’s and Ivy’s belongings inside and got to know each other by a glass of lemonade in the living room. “Ivy and I have been friends since kindergarden”, Jinkx told them animatedly while Ivy was smiling to herself most of the time, listening to her friend. Jinkx was also the niece of Dela Creme. Soon enough it rang at the door. The third girl had arrived.

 

They all went to the door, greeting her. Her name was Shangela and with her was a friend of hers, Willam. Shangela and Willam seemed like the party girl types and Alaska was already chatting with them even before they were finished bringing Shangela’s things inside.

 

Later that day Dela came over. She checked in on the girls, making sure that they had everything they needed and greeted everyone. Jinkx and Ivy would also go to her classes like Trixie would. She handed them over their timetables and invited them for this year’s first party. Shangela, Willam and Alaska were directly into it, planning on what to wear and when it would be best to arrive. Not too early for it would seem desperate, but also not too late for someone might think they had hesitated going there.

 

Dela stayed for dinner for she had to tell her niece and the new girls about the ‘private education’ Trixie, Kameron and Alaska would get from their old teachers. Shangela found it a bit strange but didn’t say anything about it and Jinkx and Ivy just nodded, looking as if knowing about this topic already and maybe also about the school.

 

The next day when Trixie was preparing breakfast for everyone, Ivy joined her in the kitchen. She was a quiet but very nice girl and she reminded Trixie a lot of Kameron. Maybe the two of them would get along just fine. “Morning”, she greeted Ivy and she greeted back, joining in making breakfast, helping with putting plates to the table while Trixie was making pancakes. “What kind of private education is it that you get?”, Ivy asked after a while. Trixie hesitated, thinking about how to explain it. Maybe she had been wrong about Ivy knowing about the school. Was she allowed to talk about her powers to people who didn’t have them? Max’s family knew about her powers and her friends did too. Same was for the most of the other girls, so she decided she could tell it to her.

 

“You ever heard of mutation?”, she asked Ivy who, to Trixie’s surprise, nodded. “You mean the superpowers like aunty Dela has?” Okay, so she did know and just wanted to make sure. Trixie nodded. “Yeah, just like that. Do you know what she can do?” “She can do lightning. But she only showed me once. What can you do?”, Ivy wanted to know and Trixie explained it to her.

 

“That’s quite cool, but hard I guess.” Trixie nodded, explaining a bit more about her struggling in the beginning. She didn’t tell Ivy everything though. She didn’t want to scare her because of the mind reading thing. She would learn about it in time – no need to tell everything at once.

 

“I think that Jinkx might have powers, too”, Ivy told Trixie when they sat down at the table, starting on the pancakes. The others were still asleep, but they were both hungry and didn’t want to wait. “Yeah? What kind of powers?”, Trixie couldn’t believe that she might have powers and didn’t know about it herself. “You know she has this illness called narcolepsy. She sometimes falls asleep out of the blue.” Jinkx had told about it shortly the day before and Trixie nodded, encouraging Ivy to continue. “So when she is asleep she sometimes tells things. Things she couldn’t know anything about. And sometimes these things really happen afterwards.” “So like a fortune teller?”, Trixie asked. “Mhm, kind of. But she can’t remember anything about it when awake again. She laughed about me whenever I told her. Her parents never heard it, for it just really started when we were at high school. We were at a boarding school you must know.”

 

Trixie thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know very much about the powers yet, but it could be. Have you ever talked to Dela?” “I did, but she has also never heard Jinkx in her sleep. It doesn’t happen always. She said it may only be coincidence. Therefore she never went to Ru’s school.” They talked about the topic for a while longer, but then switched to different topics, like what instruments they played and what they hoped the classes with Dela might be like.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

While Trixie, Jinkx and Ivy studied musical arts and Kameron sports, Alaska, Shangela and Willam were doing cultural anthropology. They liked their teacher very much. Her name was Adore and she was a good friend of Dela and seemingly a very cool teacher. She was still very young, just finished with her doctor-title and only being allowed to teach at the college because the old professor was much too old to teach himself any longer. She was also a party-girl and if Trixie hadn’t known that she was a teacher, she might have thought she was a student herself when they met at the welcome-party.

 

During the first week of music class, they had to choose partners they would work with during the first half of the year. Dela said they should choose someone they didn’t know from before, for a lot of students knew each other from high school. So Trixie was paired up with Jinkx and Ivy had to work with Kurtis. Kurtis was probably the most beautiful looking girl in class and told that she was named Kurtis because of her dead brother. He’d died the same year she had been born and her father wanted her to have the name of her brother, although it was a boy’s name normally.

 

Their first project was creating a short music video that showed the style of music through the ages. Trixie loved the idea and Jinkx was all up for it, too. While working on their project, Trixie learned a lot more about Jinkx and they became very close, often talking until late at night and composing music together.

 

Trixie’s relationship with Katya was difficult at times. They could only really meet at weekends and Trixie still hadn’t talked to her about Violet. Max reminded her of it every few days. Max had talked to Violet right after the holidays. She had forgiven her, but told Violet that she didn’t want to be together with her right away. Max said she wanted a good friendship first and Violet had been so glad that Max forgave her, that she was willed to do anything. It was really sweet and Trixie and Kim tried to be the most supportive they could. They had even created a chat-group together with Pearl where they talked about their friends and exchanging news about what had happened.

 

It was in late August, that Trixie finally found the time and nerve to sit together with Katya and talk. Of course it didn’t was a topic Katya wanted to talk about and therefore she was a bit taken aback, when Trixie finally asked her, when they were laying on the grass in the park of the college.

 

“You know, I… I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t gnawing at me so damn much”, Trixie tried, when Katya had turned away, facing the students that were playing badminton in some distance. “I just… I mean Violet does have a soft side sometimes, but she’s a bitch. And she’s… I mean she’s only turned 18 some month ago. I can’t understand what Max sees in her and Max is someone that might need someone who’s tough and things but you clearly don’t.” Katya was silent for some more time and Trixie already thought about carefully invading Katya’s mind to see what was going on, when she began to speak, still facing away.

 

“It was at a party. A stranger had just turned me down and I was so frustrated back then for I didn’t have a date in ages. Violet must have seen me and the whole disaster of trying to flirt with someone. And when I was at the bar to get a drink she came from behind, grabbing my hips and pressing herself into my back. She whispered in my ear that she knew exactly what I needed and that she could give it to me. That she wanted to give it to me. I turned her down of course. Telling her that she was my student and that she should search for someone her age. She went away, dancing with several people and ending up with an older woman, kissing her passionately right in front of me. As you say – she’s a real bitch sometimes.”

 

Katya made a pause, turning, so she was facing the sky, but still not Trixie. “After that night I couldn’t forget about Violet. About the tiny waist and her hot breath next to my neck when whispering to me. And I don’t know if she used some of her powers, but I don’t think so. So when we had our lesson some weeks later, Trinity was ill and it was only the two of us. It was only shortly before you came to the school really. And… I don’t know how I could have done it, but I let myself be kissed by her and I have to admit I loved it. It was wrong and it felt dangerous and you know my history with drugs. Everything that could become an addiction is something I have to be kept away from. No one kept me away from Violet. We came together about a month before the holidays. We tried to keep it a secret but you can guess who found out.”

 

“Detox”, Trixie said and Katya nodded. “I thought she was going to murder me when she took me aside one evening. She told me to quit immediately with Violet, but I simply couldn’t. I told her I would do so after the holidays. And I really tried to work something out during the summer how to tell her, but when we met at school again she only seemed so much more beautiful and whenever I had the chance to tell her she was stressed by something else and I simply couldn’t bring myself to tell her.”

 

“So you only quit with her when you learned about my feelings?” Katya laughed shortly and it sounded sad and confused. “No. I liked you since day one.” She turned around to look at Trixie. “When we met at the dining room the first evening, I thought I had never seen someone more beautiful.” Trixie blushed lightly, not able to look into Katya’s eyes and instead looking at the flowers that were growing on the grass, playing with one absentmindedly. “It was like there was a halo and for a short moment I felt like when I was still doing drugs. Or maybe you were the instant healing. However, I knew I had to quit with Violet, although I also knew I should never start something with another student. And when I learned about your feelings that was the last thing I needed to finally have the strength to tell Violet. She HAS a soft side, although most people will never get to know it. And she has been turned down in her live by many people before. So it was hard but it was necessary.”

 

“And you never worried about her age?” Katya snorted. “Of course I did. Hell, I was chiding me about it nearly every evening before going to sleep. But I had the feeling that Violet truly liked me and needed me. And maybe she did. And maybe I was just so lonely that it was enough. I will never say it was right. But you…” Katya gripped Trixie’s face with one of her hands, making her look up at her again. “I know that this is right. I knew it since I learned about your feelings and especially since this friendship started to build. I love you, Trix and there’s no one who can ever make me not love you.”

 

Trixie felt a warm shiver running down her body and she knew that Katya was telling the truth without spying at her mind. There was only honesty and love in Katya’s light greenish-blue eyes and Trixie didn’t care if she had been together with Violet or whomever. Now she was together with Trixie and Trixie loved Katya dearly and she would forgive her everything.

 

She knew that that was wrong and dangerous, but she couldn’t bring herself to think clearly when it came to Katya. “I love you, too”, she therefore whispered and they kissed and Trixie felt butterflies in her stomach and everything around them seemed to fade until it was only the two of them in the whole of creation.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to let you guys wait so long again, but live's busy...   
> Have another long chapter as an apology. :)

**Chapter 14**

 

Trixie was working at the costume-design while Jinkx was snoring lightly next to her on the sofa. It was a bit of a challenge working with her, but they made it work and Trixie didn’t mind her narcolepsy at all, for she made up for it whenever awake. Suddenly Jinkx began to groan and when Trixie looked over, she had squinted her eyes like in pain. “No, you don’t hate me! That’s not true, Ivy! We’re best friends, damn it!” Jinkx sounded panicked. But as soon as it had started it stopped and only a few seconds later she awoke. Trixie was holding her hand. “Are you all right?”, she asked concerned. “What? Erm, yes. I… oh no, I fell asleep again. Sorry, Trix”, Jinkx said and smiled apologizing. “That’s no problem, Jinkx, I told you that. No, you… you talked. You said something about Ivy hating you. You sounded frightened to death.” Jinkx looked at Trixie as if she had gone mad.

 

“Oh…”, she then said after a moment when she realized that Trixie meant it. “Guess it was one of my strange talking-naps. Sorry, Trixie. I can’t control it. Don’t worry”, she smiled. “So, what did I miss the past”, she looked at her watch, “half an hour?”

 

Trixie was still shocked, but she didn’t say anything more about it, for Jinkx obviously didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t believe that she had visions while asleep. And maybe she didn’t have and it was really just a dream. So Trixie showed her what she had designed while Jinkx had been asleep.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It happened again about one week later. Trixie had told Ivy about the first time and she had been very concerned about Jinkx. But she didn’t think that whatever Jinkx had dreamt about would come true. “I AM her best friend and I would never hate her. Nothing could make me hate her”, Ivy assured Trixie and blushed lightly by making the confession.

 

Trixie and Jinkx were at the library the second time it happened. Trixie was glad there weren’t any people in their near so no one but Trixie heard what Jinkx said while asleep. “But I love you, Ive’s. I loved you ever since. Please, don’t… Ivy, please…” A single tear ran down Jinkx’s face and Trixie couldn’t but wake her immediately, worried about her friend.

 

“Mh?”, Jinkx woke and looked up at Trixie’s worried face. “Shit… I talked again”, she stated. Trixie’s heart was beating fast. “What did I say this time?”, Jinkx asked and rubbed her eyes. She stopped in her motion when she felt that her eyes were wet. Trixie looked at her, still in shock. Could she tell Jinkx what she had heard? It could be very private and she didn’t want her to be mad at her. “What?”, Jinkx asked, looking at Trixie interrogative. “What did I say?”, she asked again, when Trixie wouldn’t answer right away.

 

“You… I think you… I don’t know”, Trixie tried but Jinkx wasn’t buying it at all, just pulling up a brow and she reminded Trixie a bit of Katya whenever she really wanted to know about something from her and Trixie wouldn’t tell. “You said you loved Ivy”, Trixie gave in and she looked away so she didn’t have to see Jinkx’s reaction.

 

When Jinkx wouldn’t say something she looked up at her again. Pure shock was written over Jinkx face, joined by a deep red colour on her cheeks. “It’s alright, Jinkx, don’t worry. I won’t tell her”, Trixie said hastily. “I swear, I won’t tell her.” It seemed to be the right thing to say, for the shock slowly left Jinkx’s face. She looked down at the book in front of her, obviously thinking about the whole situation and what to tell Trixie.

 

“Did I say something else?”, she then asked. “Erm, you pleaded for Ivy not to do something. I don’t know what it was. You didn’t say that.” Trixie gave Jinkx the time to think about it all. When she looked back up at Trixie she wore a firm gaze. “I don’t think that any of this is true, but when it comes to Ivy I won’t risk anything”, she told Trixie. “I can’t remember any of my dreams or visions or whatever they are. But maybe you can look into my head.”

 

“Erm, you sure?” Trixie didn’t feel good about this. “I am. You already know my biggest secret now. You have my permission. Will you help me?” They had talked about Trixie’s power in the past and Jinkx knew what Trixie was able to do. She had never been afraid that Trixie would use it, for she knew that whoever went to Ru’s school knew to be decent with their powers and she trusted Trixie. “You can do this, can’t you?”, Jinkx asked and Trixie nodded. “But I can’t promise I will find anything.” “As long as you try, I would be grateful for it.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They tried it the same evening. It was a Friday night so the other girls were out or still lingering in the park. They were in Jinkx’s room and sat on her bed. “Okay, let’s try it”, Trixie said, grabbing Jinkx’s hands and holding them in hers. Jinkx had her eyes closed, following the instructions Trixie had given her before. Now Trixie closed her eyes, too and reached out for Jinkx’s mind.

 

She could feel her right away, but she wasn’t truly willed to let her in. Trixie could feel some barrier that was still there. ‘Trust me’, Trixie said silently. ‘I will not tell anyone.’ She waited and after some time Jinkx let go of the barrier, letting Trixie in, like Katya did so often willingly.

 

Until now Trixie knew Max’s and Katya’s mind by heart. Max’s was very well sorted in most ways, only getting fuzzy and insecure when it came to love and especially Violet. Katya’s mind was a mess. There was a lot of angst and uncertainty, self-doubt and at the same time happiness. It always depended on the day and what they had been talking about before and Trixie knew where to go to bring out only the good thoughts and make Katya feel a little better whenever she was down.

 

Jinkx felt different and new to her. Her mind was a bit like the web of a spider. There were paths that seemed safe to walk on, but holes to your left and right where you could easily fall into. ‘Stay calm and think of Ivy’, Trixie instructed Jinkx and she did. An image of Ivy came to Trixie’s mind. Her blonde curls catching the light of a summer sun, bouncing when she ran down a beach. The image changed and Ivy became her younger self. A sweet little girl, pressing a kiss to a small Jinkx’s cheek. Trixie smiled and concentrated on this image, trying to go deeper.

 

She could see a pair of rings at a stall in a mall. It were simple rings for kids, changing their colour by the temperature of the skin. Ivy in her bed, the light of the moon shining onto her face. Jinkx watched her while she slept. Trixie knew she was wandering on the lines of the web. When she tried to reach out for one of the holes, she had the feeling of falling. She winced and opened her eyes. Jinkx must have felt it too, for she also stared at Trixie. “What happened?”, she asked. “I don’t know”, Trixie answered bewildered. “I think I tried to reach into one of your visions and then everything was pulled away from me.”

 

It wouldn’t work like this then. “We have to ask Detox for help.” “No!”, Jinkx was shaking her head. “I… I don’t want this. Maybe… maybe it’s really just silly dreams.” “Why are you so afraid of your feelings, Jinkx?” Jinkx sighed. “I… I don’t know. I don’t want to lose her I think. We’re friends since we can remember. I don’t want to destroy that by telling her that I feel more than friendship.” “Did you never talk about your interests?” “We did. And it was obvious she liked guys. We even had double-dates. And it’s not as if I didn’t like guys. But I like her more.” Jinkx shook her head. “It would feel as if betrayal if I told her about my feelings.” Trixie couldn’t understand completely, but she nodded.

 

“I have one more idea, Jinkx”, she said after a moment. “When you have another of your visions, I will try and search your mind. Maybe I can see something.” They agreed on doing it like that, before Trixie let Jinkx alone, giving her space to think about everything that had happened. Trixie called Katya, too tired to do so via mind and told her about her day, leaving out the thing with Jinkx, although she really wanted to talk about it with someone else.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Several days passed before Jinkx had another of her visions. They were lucky for it happened in their dorm while they were in the kitchen. Trixie didn’t want to know what would have happened if it had been in class. She let go of the dishes she had been doing, kneeling down next Jinkx who sat on one of the chairs. “Alright”, Trixie said to herself, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hadn’t talked about all this with anyone. She had wanted to tell Detox, but Jinkx was so afraid that someone else would get to know about her feelings for Ivy, that she hadn’t. So Trixie was all on her own. She reached for Jinkx’s hand and as soon as she touched her, she had the feeling of being pulled inside her mind. What she saw made her blood freeze in her veins.

 

There was Ivy, but she didn’t look her lovely self. She wasn’t looking different exactly, but it were her eyes. They were cold as ice. Jinkx was on the ground in front of her, rolled into a little ball of misery. “You always put me in your shadow, but no longer, Jinkx. It’s time for me to shine and everyone will see that I am the great one of us two. “But you were always great to me”, Jinkx tried, but Ivy just laughed. “Sure. You may think so but that’s just your silly mind. Go dream ahead, sleeping beauty.” Jinkx cried, totally losing it. “Please, Ive’s. You’re my everything. What happened to you?” “Someone opened my eyes, Jinkx.” And when Ivy turned to walk away Trixie could see the silhouettes of several women around her, before everything went black again.

 

Trixie came back out of the vision with a gasp, trying to stop her heart from racing. What had this been? She could remember everything clearly. Jinkx was still asleep, but she shook her to wake up. “Mmmmmh”, Jinkx made grumpily, before she opened her eyes slowly. When she saw Trixie’s panicked face she immediately was awake. “Did you see something?”, she asked, bouncing a bit impatiently. Trixie nodded slowly and then began to describe what she had seen.

 

“We have to report this, Jinkx. I… I’m afraid these women I saw are part of whatever is going on.” She then told Jinkx about the Shapeshifter and the Clown and also about the Boulet Sisters that once had fed from her blood, although she thought that they didn’t have something to do with it all. “But how could any of these women make Ivy hate me?”, Jinkx wanted to know. Trixie didn’t have an answer to that. “We don’t have to tell about Ivy, I think. At least not the thing with you having feelings for her. She’s your friend. It would be natural that you worry for her.” Jinkx nodded and they phoned Dela just a few minutes later.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Dela was alarmed right away as Trixie had been and she took Jinkx in her arms, soothing through her hair like she still was her little niece. Trixie thought it was cute, but Jinkx was fighting her aunt to stop and said she wasn’t a little girl anymore. “We should meet with Ru as soon as possible. I don’t want something to happen to you, my sweeties.”

 

They met with Ru the next day. Detox was with her when they met Trixie, Jinkx and Dela in Dela’s office. Trixie and Jinkx explained what had happened and Ru listened closely to everything. “I think you might have powers indeed, Jinkx, although you don’t know about them yourself. Have you ever tried to control them?” Jinkx shook her head. “How could I? I mean the visions only come when I fall asleep because of my narcolepsy and even then they don’t always come. And they didn’t always come true as far as Ivy told me”, she added hastily and everyone could hear the hope in her voice. “I really hope that this one won’t come true, either, darling, but we have to make sure of that”, Detox said, and smiled at Jinkx understandingly.

 

Ru turned to Trixie then. “I think it was very risky what you did, Trixie. You should have told someone about it before you tried. Why haven’t you reported to Detox?” Trixie looked down. She didn’t want to tell about the Ivy-as-a-girlfriend-problem and therefore she shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I could handle it myself.” “And you did fine, but nonetheless I want you to not do such things again in the future”, Ru said and it sounded very final and Trixie just nodded.

 

They decided that it would be best if Jinkx went to the school with Ru for some tests on her ability. She looked a bit panicked at Trixie, but Trixie pressed her hand while no one could see, trying to tell her that everything would be just fine.

 

When they went outside Detox lingered a bit behind them, taking Trixie aside, when she could. Without asking she hugged Trixie close. “It was very brave what you did, Trix. I’m proud of you. And although it was dangerous, you did right.” “Thank you”, Trixie smiled into the hug. “We will give our best to find these bitches and end this”, Detox told her before saying goodbye and jogging to Ru who was already waiting at her car.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The change started slowly and nearly not noticeable. First it only seemed as if Ivy had found another good friend and wanted to spend time with her. She and Kurtis got along just fine and they quickly bonded further than just for their project. It continued with Ivy wearing things Kurtis thought were nice on her. They went shopping and created new outfits for Ivy and everyone thought it looked good on the shy girl and gave her more confidence. Because it was a slow process, no one really realized that Ivy spent lesser and lesser time with Jinkx and slowly slid away from her friend – a bit more every day.

 

Trixie was chilling in her room with Katya when they heard someone yelling loudly. “You always loved going to Hedwig with me!”, Jinkx screamed. “And I tell you you’re pushing me to it!”, Ivy shouted back. Jinkx had told Trixie about the Hedwig and the angry inch concert that Ivy and she went to every year. It was some ritual and therefore Trixie had said she and Katya wouldn’t come. It was Jinkx’s and Ivy’s thing and Trixie also hoped that Jinkx would maybe finally make a step in the right direction. But what they heard now was definitely not the right direction.

 

“Ive’s, please. Why are you like this suddenly?” “I’m nothing like anything. I’m me. You finally just realize me, that’s all. It was always you. We always did what you wanted. But now I’m doing what I want!” Trixie could hear a door being slammed and then another. She looked at Katya, who had her eyes wide open as well. Trixie stood up from her bed and went out to Jinkx’s room. Katya followed some steps behind her. She already knew all the girls and they all liked her a lot, but she still felt like an intruder sometimes with all the youth around her.

 

Jinkx was sitting on the floor, face buried in her hands. Her whole body shook and Trixie was quick to sink down next to her and hug her, rocking back and forth slightly to sooth her. Katya stood in the door and watched them.

 

“Hey, Jinkxy, calm down. Breath, breath with me”, Trixie said and showed Jinkx how to breath until the girl copied it. While talking soothingly to Jinkx, Trixie didn’t realize how Kurtis came up behind Katya, taking her with her to the kitchen, saying they shouldn’t intrude.

 

It took a good while until Jinkx was able to speak again. “It’s happening”, she sobbed into Trixie’s neck. “It’s what you told me I said, Trixie. Ivy hates me and she says I only used her. Oh my god, Trixie you were right from the beginning, oh my god…” Trixie had thought exactly the same when she had heard the yelling, but she had hoped she had been wrong. But when even Jinkx was finally believing that her visions might come to live, then maybe it was true indeed.

 

“But what happened?”, Trixie asked, hoping that there was some kind of explanation nonetheless. Jinkx shook her head. “Nothing. I only told her I got the tickets and then she began to tell me she didn’t want to go. I don’t understand any of it.”

 

Kameron had come to Jinkx’s room and knocked at the frame, coming in, when Trixie nodded to her. She sat down next to them, rubbing Jinkx’s back as well. When Jinkx was calmed down, only sniffling lightly, Kameron asked: “Do you know where Ivy might have gone? I looked for her and she’s not in her room.” Jinkx looked up at Kameron. “No”, she snivelled, wiping away the last tears from her face. “I will go look for her”, Kameron said to Trixie and Jinkx. “I will take Alaska with me. You stay here and give me a call when she comes back.” Trixie nodded and said thanks to Kameron. She was so upset because of her friend’s misery and the fact that the visions might come true, that she totally forgot about Katya and the fact that she was with Kurtis.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

There was no sign of Ivy. She didn’t take her phone with her so they had no chance of calling her. Dela had started to look for her together with Adore and they had also called Ru who would also send a group of teachers to look for the girl, for the chance was too high that there was really something going on.

 

Trixie had said to Katya that she would stay with Jinkx until they had found Ivy. Katya was very understanding and said it would be best, for Trixie was Jinkx’s best friend right now and drove back to the school to help Ru and the other teachers.

 

After three weeks, there was still no sign of Ivy. They had contacted the police as well, telling them about the fight and everything they could without mentioning the visions and the women they suspected behind all this. In this time, Trixie had turned down Katya several times. Jinkx was a wreck and needed her. She feared for her doing something stupid otherwise. First Trixie was understanding and supportive, but with the weeks passing by, she got impatient and angry.

 

One Friday evening when she had come to visit Trixie after school and she again told her she couldn’t leave Jinkx alone for more than an hour, she snapped. “You know what?”, Katya said angrily. “I have the feeling Jinkx means much more to you than I do. You sure it’s just friendship you feel for this girl?” Trixie was shocked by Katya’s words and not able to answer at all. “What? You can’t deny it?”

 

“Katya… I… what…?”, Trixie tried to take Katya’s hands but she pulled them away. “Don’t touch me!”, she hissed. “God, I have to get out of here”, she said and turned around, heading for her motorcycle and even when Trixie ran after her, saying that she was sorry and that she loved Katya and that she wanted to spend time with her, she didn’t change her mind and drove away into the night.

 

So that night it was not only Jinkx crying for her love, but also Trixie, chiding herself that she hadn’t realized it earlier that Katya felt lonely and that Trixie had been a bad girlfriend, hurting her and not even realizing it.

 

Trixie wanted to call Katya even the same evening, but Alaska said she should give her time, at least until tomorrow. So Trixie waited until the next morning, before she texted Katya, telling her how sorry she was and that she loved her so much and wanted to make up for the time she hadn’t spent with her. There was no answer coming back.

 

So the day after that Trixie called and still Katya wouldn’t pick up her phone. Trixie was so upset, that she finally called Max. She was close to tears already, when Max picked up.

 

“Hey Trixie”, she greeted her happily, but realized quickly that something was wrong, when she heard the sobbing on the other end of the line. “Trix? What happened? Is everything alright?” “No”, Trixie snivelled. “Katya won’t answer my messages and calls. Do you know where she is?”

 

There was a pause. “I thought she was at yours”, Max said slowly. “No. She left on Friday after we had had a fight. Didn’t she come to the school?” Trixie’s sadness turned into light panic. “No, she’s not here. We thought she was still with you. Do you think something happened? What did you argue about?” Max’s voice was full of concern and sympathy for her friend.

 

Trixie told her about the argument, Max soothing her, whenever Trixie’s voice would give in to the tears. “Okay, listen now, Trix, okay? I’m gonna ask the others if they know anything. Have you… have you tried to talk to her via mind?” Trixie nodded until she realized that Max couldn’t see her through the phone. “Yes, but she doesn’t answer. And I can’t reach into her mind, so she has to be too far away.” “Okay, I will ask Detox anyway. Just try to calm down, okay?” Trixie said she would try and Max ended the call.

 

Kameron had overheard the call and came into the room to sit down next to Trixie, soothing her and giving her a handkerchief. “What about your mind? How are you?”, she asked concerned. Trixie didn’t feel good indeed, not able to keep the voices out completely and fighting a constant headache. She told Kameron about it and she copied the words she sometimes had overheard from Detox while teaching Trixie, advising her to concentrate and not to worry too much.

 

It was much easier said than done, but Trixie thanked Kameron nonetheless. She was a good friend whenever Trixie needed her and she was so thankful that she wasn’t alone in this.

 

The search from Max didn’t bring any results. Katya was gone, her phone with her and Detox couldn’t reach her via mind either. They normally didn’t use the locating function of their bracelets but in this case and with Ivy also still missing, they finally did. Katya’s location was somewhere in New York.

 

“New York? What could she do there?”, Trixie asked and tried to fight the panic that was rising in her when Max told her via phone. “I don’t have a clue.” “But doesn’t Ru want to do something?” “I think she will but she will first try to find out if she’s kidnapped or just hanging out there with some friends.” “That’ll take too much time, Max. We don’t have this time”, Trixie said. “Trixie, please calm down. Ru knows what she’s doing.”

 

But Trixie wasn’t so sure about this. She told Jinkx about everything when she had ended the call with Max. “Maybe she’s kidnapped and maybe Ivy is with her”, Jinkx stated. “We can’t wait, Trixie. We have to go there.”

 

Trixie wasn’t so sure they should just go by themselves, but as long as Ru wasn’t willed to go there, at least Trixie and Jinkx had to try. They packed a few things, making sure they had their phones and bracelets (Jinkx had also gotten one) and sat into Jinkx’s car, heading for New York.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They weren’t far away from New York anymore, when Trixie called Max, telling her about their plan. Max was more than upset of course, but she promised she wouldn’t go and tell Ru right away as long as Trixie and Jinkx promised to be careful. “You have to do something for us”, Trixie said. She instructed Max to go invisible and have a look at the laptop on which the bracelet-signals came in, so she could tell Trixie where exactly Katya’s signal was. Max was still not happy with the plan but she did as Trixie asked her for. She told Trixie the address they had to head to and so Trixie and Jinkx did.

 

It was an outlying neighbourhood. There were only a few houses and several warehouses and old workplaces. It wasn’t looking friendly at all. Max couldn’t tell them an exact address, for the signal of Katya’s bracelet wasn’t coming in very clearly. “Give me a call every hour, Trix, otherwise I will tell Ru immediately to go and get you”, Max said and Trixie promised they would do so.

 

She and Jinkx parked the car outside a motel first. They went inside and an ill looking guy about 40 looked up from his newspapers. “Yeah?”, he asked with total non-existent motivation. “Hello, I want to ask if you have seen two friends of us.” Trixie put out her phone and showed the man pictures of Katya and Ivy. The guy shook his head. “Never seen them here.” He turned back to his newspapers and that was that. So Trixie and Jinkx went on to the little shop and after that to the little houses. All with the same outcome.

 

Trixie reported to Max as promised and when she told her that they had only the old warehouses and working places left, Max pleaded for them to not go by their own. “Stay at the motel and wait for Ru to arrive. Please, Trixie, it’s too dangerous.” Trixie didn’t want to wait, but she could see the risk clearly herself. So she said they would wait.

 

They took a room at the small motel. It was shabby and the bed was worn, but it would do for one night. Jinkx and she had something to eat from the little store by the motel and after that Trixie tried to reach out for Katya’s mind again. The result was the same as before. Something was stopping her like there was a wall, separating Katya’s mind from the rest of the world. Trixie went to bed, worrying about Katya and Ivy and hoping that Ru would be here, soon. Jinkx was already asleep and her light snoring lulled Trixie into sleep after some time, too.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie awoke in the middle of the night. It was cold in their room and when she looked to the place next to her on the bed it was empty. “Jinkx?”, she asked into the darkness. There was no answer. She stood up, going over to the bathroom and knocked. “Jinkx?”, she asked again. When there was still no answer, she went inside. There was no one. “Shit…”, Trixie mumbled and panic started to kick in immediately. She tried to calm herself, before putting on her shoes and going outside. She searched the whole area of the motel, but there was no sign of her friend.

 

When she went back to her room, she looked for Jinkx’s phone. She had it with her. So Trixie hastily dialled Jinkx’s number, waiting for her to pick up. “Come on, come on”, she said impatiently. When there was a click on the other end, Trixie sighed relieved. “Jinkx, where are you, girl? You shocked me to death”, she said. The person who answered was not Jinkx though.

 

“Hello, angel.” A cold shiver ran down Trixie’s back. It was the voice of the Shapeshifter. “Nina”, Trixie gasped in shock, trying to get her shit together. “I wondered when you would call”, Nina grinned. “You! What have you done to the others?”, Trixie asked angrily. “Why do you think I have done something to them? They are all here on their own will. You can come over and ask them if you like.”

 

“I don’t believe you a single word”, Trixie grumbled. “Let them go”, she added. “I think they don’t want to, angel. But you could come over. You’ll find us in the old steel production facility. And Trixie? Don’t be clever and bring someone with you”, the Shapeshifter said and then the call ended with a click.

 

Trixie’s heart was racing and she tried hard to control her mind that was running wild right now. She had to keep calm and think, otherwise she would lose even before she begun rescuing her friends. Ru! She had to call Ru and tell her what was going on. The Shapeshifter hadn’t told her that she couldn’t call them. Only that she should come alone but she would be insane doing this.

 

Ru and her team were already on their way and had only about half an hour until they would reach their destination. Detox was telling Trixie to stay calm, trying to direct her focus onto something else, so she wouldn’t permanently think of Katya and Jinkx and Ivy.

 

When they arrived at the motel, aside from Ru and Detox there were a good amount of teachers with them. Latrice, Nina, Ongina, Pandora and Bianca were with them. Trixie was a mess, trying her best to keep her shit together, but was failing miserably. She was just concentrated enough to keep her own guard up, but the voices in her head were loud and driving her crazy.

 

Detox sat down with her shortly to help her concentrate better. “You should stay here”, she said when Trixie was a bit more stable again. “No”, Trixie shook her head. “I wanna go with you. I’ve caused this.” “Bullshit”, Bianca cut in. “It’s not your fault.” “But it is”, Trixie said. “I should have spent more time with Katya and I should have looked out for Jinkx better.” “You did what you could, darling”, Detox said and held her close. “But now you have to let us do our job.” “No, I will come with you”, Trixie insisted.

 

“Fine”, Ru finally gave in. “But you will stay in the background and wait in the car.” Trixie promised that she would.

 

Together they all went for the car and drove to the old steel production facility. Detox had said that maybe the steel was blocking their thoughts and mind-messages from coming through properly. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

 

When they arrived, everything was dark. Carefully the women got out of the car, Trixie staying behind. With a sudden sound, a big door opened and out came a young woman that looked like a fashion-chicken-alien or something, glowing in the light that came from behind her. “Welcome to our show”, the woman grinned and when she did so, Trixie finally knew who it was. “Kurtis!”, she spat out and Detox turned to look at Trixie. “You know her?”, she asked.

 

“No, no”, Kurtis said. “Maybe you got to know me by this name, but in this form I’m going by the name of Miss Fame.” She sounded proud. “What do you want, Miss Fame?”, Ru asked. Fame turned her gaze on her. “What my name says”, she smiled and winked. “Why have you kidnapped the girls?”, Ongina chimed in. “I haven’t kidnapped them. I thought Nina Bo’nina had told you that on the phone, Trixie?”

 

Trixie had come out of the car and stepped beside her teachers, although she shouldn’t. “They would have never come with you by free will”, Trixie said angrily. “Give them to us and nothing will happen to you or your companions”, Ru said calmly.

 

Miss Fame laughed. “Sure, I’m gonna get them.” With that she turned around and went back inside. “Stay alarmed”, Ru warned the others. “Trixie, stay back”, she added.

 

Shortly after Miss Fame came back together with Katya and Ivy. “Where is Jinkx?”, Bianca wanted to know. “I’m afraid she’s having a nap”, Miss Fame cackled. “Katya, why are you with them?”, Ru asked Katya who had stopped a good 5 metres away from them. “I decided to follow their way”, Katya said. “They showed it to me and it’s right.” “Bullshit”, Bianca cut in. “Come back to us, girl!” Katya shook her head and Trixie’s panic rose again. This was not good. Not good at all.

 

‘Stay calm’, she heard Detox’s warning voice inside her head. ‘I’m working on it.’ Trixie didn’t know what Detox was doing, but she knew that she could be of help. So she tried her hardest to concentrate and stepped a little closer to Detox, grabbing her hand. For an outsider it must look like she was just searching for support. ‘Let me help’, she sent Detox and she felt the tickling feeling like when they had combined their strength before.

 

Detox was searching Katya’s mind, careful so she wouldn’t realize Detox was doing it. Trixie tried her best to concentrate only on Detox, sending her her strength, but she couldn’t stop herself from looking into Katya’s mind as well. She saw Kurtis and she should have realized much earlier that there was something wrong about the girl. ‘Kurtis manipulated their minds’, she sent Detox, who nodded.

 

“Katya, please don’t be silly and come back. You have a duty to fulfil”, Latrice said. “What? You mean teaching these stupid girls?”, Katya said and it sounded so not Katya, that Trixie shuddered. Ivy was just standing there, watching the whole scene as if not really knowing what was going on. Detox cut her connection to Katya. ‘We can’t help her right now’, she sent Trixie. Then she concentrated on Ivy.

 

Ivy’s mind was a mess. It felt like walking through fog. Obviously, something had gone wrong when Kurtis manipulated her mind. ‘Trixie, try to get Ivy to you. Tell her to get into the car with you. I think she will react to it’, Detox instructed. Trixie wasn’t so sure, but she would trust Detox’s plan. She let go of Detox’s hand.

 

“Nina, now”, Detox said and for the first time ever Trixie saw what Nina could do. A dark fog was building fast around her and it grew and grew until no one could see anything at all. ‘Ivy, Ivy can you hear me? Follow my voice’, Trixie instructed the girl. ‘Come here, come to the car with me.’ First there was no response, but then, to Trixie’s big surprise, Ivy answered. ‘I have to stay with Kurtis. She’s my friend. She will buy me nice clothes and I will be a star like she is’, she said. Trixie had to change her strategy. ‘But you could be an even bigger star than her. You could be the most beautiful girl of them all. Prettier than Kurtis, prettier than anyone else. You only have to follow my voice. I know a place Kurtis once showed me. A place where she keeps all the beautiful dresses.’ It was so silly, but Ivy’s mind was completely mad and Trixie hoped that she would be hooked by it.

 

There was a golden glow in the middle of the black fog and Trixie could hear a scream and she was sure it was Katya. She tried her hardest to keep concentrating on Ivy, showing her the way to her via mind. And then there were hands reaching through the fog and Ivy was in front of her. “I got her!”, Trixie screamed, not knowing how to keep Ivy with her. Pandora must have been nearby, for she was suddenly next to Trixie and put an invisible box around Ivy. Ivy screamed and protested, hitting against the box, but she couldn’t get outside.

 

Trixie felt how her strength grew weaker. Together with Pandora she put Ivy in her box into the car. “Make her sleep”, Pandora ordered and Trixie reached into Ivy’s mind again. She had never done this before, but she knew the theory from Detox. She concentrated hard and she felt how it worked and Ivy closed her eyes, legs and arms getting limb. “Stay with her and make sure she won’t escape”, Pandora instructed and off she was and with her the box around Ivy. Trixie had no other chance than staying behind, putting a seatbelt around Ivy and hoping that no one would come after them.

 

A sudden loud noise made her put her hands over her ears and she could only hope that Ivy would stay asleep, for she had no strength left to do the trick again. Bianca was screaming and as sudden as she had begun she stopped. Shortly after Trixie could hear someone running into her direction and she feared the worst. But as soon as she could see who it was, she was letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. It was Latrice, carrying Katya.

 

Katya was unconscious when Latrice threw her next to Trixie into the car. “She won’t wake too soon. If all hell breaks loose, drive”, Latrice said and Trixie was only able to nod, before Latrice vanished into the fog again.

 

The fight went on for some more time. Trixie couldn’t tell how long it was, for it all was a blur for her. She heard someone laugh and then scream very loud and it was not Bianca. She guessed it was Thorgy. A sudden wind made the fog go away some time later. First Trixie thought it was Raja, but it wasn’t of course. A giant bird – no it was a woman with wings! – came flying and picked up the Shapeshifter who had been lying unconscious on the ground. “Shit, she got her!”, Pandora yelled. She had been just about to put the Shapeshifter into one of her boxes. The bird-woman vanished and with her the last of the fog. Latrice was holding a still fighting Thorgy Thor tightly, while Miss Fame lay unconscious on the ground, guarded by Bianca. Nina was some feet away from the others, unconscious as well and Ru had blood on one of her arms. Bianca and Latrice also had abrasions, but otherwise they looked fine as far as one could say that.

 

Ongina was the first to come over to Trixie. “Are you okay?”, she asked Trixie, who nodded. “But I’m tired and my head hurts”, she said. Her eyes wandered to Katya who lay unconscious beside her. “What have you done to her?”, she asked and couldn’t keep the fear out of her voice. “Ru took her strength away and then Latrice knocked her out. She was and still is too much a risk.” Detox joined them. “Don’t worry, darling. We will get her back”, she assured Trixie and Trixie wished that she was right, although it didn’t feel like it in the moment. She gulped hard, trying to hold the tears back that prickled at the corners of her eyes. “Where’s Jinkx?”, she suddenly realized that she was still missing.

 

“She wasn’t inside”, Ongina said. The others came over to the big car. Thorgy was unconscious now, too. “We head back to school”, Ru instructed everyone. “But Jinkx…”, Trixie chimed in. “We will go back to school. She isn’t here, Trixie. We will find her. But not right now.” Now the tears broke free and Trixie chided herself for being such a cry-baby, but she couldn’t help it. “But we have to find her and help her and… and…”, she sobbed and Detox was quick to hug her close. “We will find her, Trixie, but we have to take care of the others first. And we can only do this back at home where we have everything we need. And we have to make sure that the other girls are fine.”

 

Trixie didn’t want to understand it and only cried more. Her head was hurting so much and she felt how her heart hurt, too. This was not right, this was not fair and it was all her fault. It was Bianca who put her into the seat properly and held her during the whole trip back to school, for Detox must be very tired herself after using her mind on such an extreme level. Somewhere on the road Trixie fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Trixie awoke the first thing she saw was Max’s face. The girl was lying next to her in bed, snuggled close. When Max felt the movement next to her, she awoke, too. “You’re awake”, she stated. “How do you feel?” Trixie’s head still hurt, but it was less than before. “Mostly fine”, she said. Max obviously didn’t believe her. “You should try and sleep some more, Trix.” “What’s with the others?”, Trixie wanted to know.

 

“They are fine. Ru took all power from this Miss Fame and Thorgy. They are under supervision. Nina is cared for on medical station, as well as Katya and Ivy. “Has someone called Kameron and Alaska?” They were alone back at college and Trixie worried that Nina Bo’nina could try and get them. “They are with Dela after Ru had told them everything. They are fine, Trix. Don’t worry, okay?” Max stroke Trixie’s hair, trying to give comfort to her friend. “And have they found Jinkx?” Max shook her head. “It’s still night. Everyone has to regain their strength. It helps no one if we do something without a plan, Trix.” Trixie knew that Max was mad at Jinkx underneath her soothing words. She could hear it. Max was angry with her that she had forced Trixie to go by their own. And a little part of Max was afraid that Jinkx meant more to Trixie than she did. “Oh, you stupid bitch”, Trixie said to this thought and Max was taken aback shortly. “You know how much you mean to me.” And Max understood and when Trixie hugged her, she hugged her back. “I’m so glad that nothing happened to you, Trix”, she said and Trixie knew she was holding back tears. And the thought made tears well up in her eyes as well, for it was all still too much and the two girls cried themselves back to sleep, but at least together and not alone.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Trixie had breakfast with the other girls. She couldn’t really eat much, but she was happy to see Violet and Max close together. They got along fine so far and although they were ‘just’ friends right now, they looked close and their hands touched every now and then.

 

After breakfast, Trixie went to the medical station, where Ru already was. Nina was awake again, but she looked exhausted. Bianca was talking to her silently and Trixie couldn’t hear what about, but thought it wasn’t important right now. Ru was next to Katya’s bed, when Trixie joined her. “How is she?”, she asked and Ru looked up at Trixie, making space, so she could sit on the bed, while Ru was sitting on a chair in front of it.

 

Carefully Trixie took Katya’s hand that wasn’t pierced with a needle that put medicine in her, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand. “She will be fine again. Right now I have taken away all her power. It would be too dangerous. Detox will take care of her mind, when Katya’s awake again.” Trixie only nodded, trying to hide her fear for Katya. She was looking so weak in this white sheets and nothing like the lively strong woman she was.

 

“How are you, Trixie?”, Ru asked then. “It gets better. My head doesn’t hurt so much anymore and I think I have most of my guard back up”, she answered and Ru nodded, pleased. “Maybe I will give you the rest of your powers back soon. You could help Detox a lot, for I think it will be hard for her to disentangle Katya’s and Ivy’s mind.” Ru looked over to the third bed in the room where Ivy lay, sleeping. “I can’t believe they used this poor girl.” “I think they wanted Jinkx”, Trixie said and Ru confirmed it. “Yes, I think they do. Tell me, Trixie, what do you know about Miss Fame?”

 

Trixie told Ru about Kurtis, how she was a student too and how she had gotten closer with Ivy and no one had realized it. And she remembered the day Ivy had run away and that Katya had been with Kurtis when Trixie had looked for Jinkx. “Kurtis played with you”, Ru said. “And you mustn’t be angry with yourself, Trixie. There was no way you could have realized it earlier.” They talked a bit more, before Trixie asked about the woman with the wings. “I don’t know her”, Ru said. “I never saw her before or heard of that kind of mutation. But as I once told you, we don’t know about all of it yet and there are so many girls we don’t know about. But I should have thought about it, that Jinkx must have powers, too. She’s Dela’s niece. It’s just natural, for it runs in the family’s blood. I should have took her in earlier.”

 

“What do you think they want from her?”, Trixie asked, fear clearly in her voice. “Maybe they want her powers as some warning-mechanism. But we will find her, Trixie. And we will stop this Shapeshifter and her companions. We could take down two yesterday. They are here and we can question them. We have a real chance to finally stop this all.” Trixie wished she could share the optimism Ru had, but she tried her best to give her a smile, before Ru left her alone with Katya.

 

“I’m so sorry”, Trixie mumbled, pressing her face into the crook of Katya’s arm. “I am so sorry, Katya. Please get better fast. I love you so much, please.” There was no reaction from Katya. Just the constant beeping from the machineries next to her bed.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Three days passed and there was still no sign of Jinkx. Her bracelet had been found in the old steel production facility as well as her phone, but no other trace of her.

 

Ivy had awoken two days earlier and Detox had started to work on her mind. Whatever Miss Fame had tried to do with her, it hadn’t worked out the way it should have. At least not completely. But Detox was hopeful that Ivy would be her own self in a few days.

 

In the meantime, Ru had questioned Kurtis and Thorgy. They didn’t talk of course. They had just grinned and said it was all part of a bigger plan but Ru hadn’t been able to get more out of them yet. Trixie said she could help, but Ru had said she should wait and regain completely. And she wanted Trixie to help Detox with Ivy and Katya first.

 

Therefore, Trixie was sitting together with Ru now. “I will give you all of your power back. I’m sure it will be very much in the first moment, but I’m also sure you can handle it. You did so great the past year.” Bianca was with them to check on Trixie during the process. “I’m ready. I want to help and I can only do so with all my powers back”, Trixie said and she could feel the pride Ru felt for her.

 

The process was the same as before, Ru holding her hands over Trixie’s and the golden glow shone around them. Trixie gave her best to not pull her hands away when the voices stormed into her mind. It was much indeed and it was hurting, but she knew she had to do this. If not for anything else, then for Katya.

 

Trixie nearly jumped when a hand touched her on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. The golden glow was gone and Ru was looking at her a bit worried. The hand belonged to Bianca, holding Trixie upright from behind. “You okay, girl?”, Bianca asked. Trixie wasn’t sure about it. Her head felt as if it would explode every minute. But she could make out which thoughts belonged to Ru and Bianca. That was a good thing, wasn’t it?

 

‘Concentrate on me’, Ru thought and Trixie did. She concentrated on Ru alone, shutting out everything else around her. Slowly the other voices faded and Trixie was able to make the walls stronger inside her head, building them up like Detox had showed her. She felt how Bianca let go of her, sure that Trixie wouldn’t fall from the chair or something. When Trixie felt stable she opened her eyes and nodded to Ru, sending her a ‘I think I’ve got it.’

 

“I think it will be hard to reach out into other people’s mind in the beginning now, while concentrating on your security walls. I have talked to Dela and you will stay here a while so you can train with Detox every day”, Ru informed Trixie. It would be very hard to train every day, but Trixie was looking forward to it. She wanted to be master of her powers and now that she got them back completely would be her chance to show Ru that she could do as good as the teachers.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“We want to help”, Kim told Trixie at breakfast three days later. “We feel so useless while the teachers are out there, fighting villains and we sit here, not allowed to do anything.” Trixie totally understood what she meant. “But you know they only want to protect you, right?”, she answered anyway. “Yes, but we are stronger than they think. We can do this and we can handle difficult situations. Can’t you ask them about it? You get special training now and are no longer student at this school.” That was true and Trixie promised she would talk to Detox later when they had training.

 

Of course, Detox wasn’t a fan of the idea at all. “That’s too dangerous. Most of these girls have just learned about their powers. It will take a long time till they can really control them. And they are much too young.” “But, Detox, they want to help. Bad people try to trick us, kidnap us. They want to be able to protect themselves.” Detox sighed. “I know but it’s not only the protection of themselves. We have to make sure that the girls learn to control their powers. Otherwise bad things could happen. They could hurt themselves or others.” “Then train them. Train them more like you give me more training now. They can do it. You’ve seen so before. Maybe not the youngest ones, but the older ones at least.” Detox thought about it a long moment. “I will talk to Ru”, she finally said. Trixie thanked her and then they continued with her training. It was hard and Trixie was struggling with the things she should do, but she was getting better every day.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

In the middle of the night, a soft touch on her arm woke up Trixie. Bianca was standing right in front of her bed. “Katya’s awake”, she whispered, careful not to wake Max as well. Trixie was wide awake immediately and put on a jacket and her slippers before heading out with Bianca to go to the med station.

 

“How is she?”, she asked Bianca. “She’s stable so far, but we had to fixate her on the bed. She wanted to escape and also tried to attack me earlier. She’s not herself. But maybe you can help to clear her mind a bit. Not by manipulating it”, she added hastily, “but by being there for her.” Trixie nodded. She wouldn’t toy with Katya’s mind right now. Therefore her own abilities were still too shakily and the manipulation on Katya’s already muddled mind too dangerous.

 

When they entered the room Latrice was standing right next to Katya’s bed, watching her like a hawk. She must have helped Bianca earlier with her. “We got this now”, Bianca said to Latrice when they entered. “Give me a call when you need me. I’ll be in the extra room with Ivy”, Latrice said. Ivy was sitting on her bed some meters away, staring at Katya in fear. Her mind was much clearer now, but still a bit muddled. And a berserk going Katya wasn’t any help. “Come, sweetheart, come with me”, Latrice said to Ivy and helped her up and out of the room.

 

Katya glared at Trixie and Bianca. Her gaze was mad and a shiver ran down Trixie’s back. Whatever happened to Katya’s mind was immense. “Oh, my ‘girlfriend’”, Katya said sarcastically. “They think you might be of help?” Trixie felt how her stomach churned by the words. Nonetheless she went nearer, resisting the urge to flinch back when Katya pulled at her fixations. She took a chair and put it next to the bed. She didn’t try and touch Katya. It would be too early for this. “Hey Kat”, she said gently, searching Katya’s eyes, until they were fixed on hers. “I’m sorry what happened”, Trixie said. “I should have been there for you. Should have listened better. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“Forgive you? There is nothing to forgive. You did a favour to me really”, Katya replied and snorted. “Don’t take her words to heart”, Bianca said from behind. She was leaning against the wall, watching the scene and ready to help Trixie if she needed help. Trixie looked at Bianca shortly and nodded. Then she looked back at Katya. “Katya, I really mean it. And I know, that deep within you, you know that it wasn’t a favour. I hurt you and I’m so sorry.” Katya rolled her eyes and looked away. It wasn’t a good result, but it was better than before. There was hope.

 

“What did they promise to you, Katya? What did Kurtis tell you?” “Nothing”, Katya lied. “That’s not true. Kurtis must have told you something you wanted to hear. She used Ivy’s fear against her. Her fear of being just the invisible girl next to Jinkx. So she must have used your fear, too.” Katya was still facing away from Trixie. But the muscles in her jaw were working. There was something, but she didn’t want to tell.

 

Trixie looked at Bianca and she gave her a sign to continue what she did. “Please, Kat. Tell us what she promised you. She surely can’t be the only person who can give it to you.”

 

“No one can give me what I want”, Katya suddenly mumbled. She still faced away. “But why did you go with them then?” Katya turned around and glared directly at Trixie. “Because they can’t be worse than my friends”, she said. There was so much anger and hurt behind those words, that Trixie had to fight the tears back hard. It was terrible to see Katya like this. Her mostly strong and funny Katya who was always there for Trixie. And now Trixie had to be there for her. Had to be the strong one. So she gulped down the tears. “Tell me what I can do. I want to be there for you. I want to give you what you need. But you have to tell me”, she said and was a bit proud of herself that her voice wasn’t even shaking that much.

 

“You left me!”, Katya screamed and it even made Bianca flinch slightly. “You left me like everyone else in my life. Everyone tells me I’m their friend, but they all just take and take. No one’s willed to give. And yeah, it’s my own fault. I’m too nice to everyone. Always careful not to hurt anyone. Always smiling when my family doesn’t really accept me and showing nice successful men to me. I still worry about people who just used me like that bitch Violet did and like you did, too. And Ru… she only needed a new teacher. Needed my help in a case and therefore hired me. She just saw that I don’t have anyone else. But that’s over. I make my own decisions now and my first decision was to leave you.”

 

Now Trixie’s lip wobbled, although she truly didn’t want to cry. “But I love you so much, Katya. Please, don’t say all this. I…” She had to stop, the tears taking away her voice. “Yeah, now you regret what you did. But sorry, not sorry, girl”, Katya said coolly.

 

“But I love you so much. I would do anything for you and you know that.” Trixie stood up and reached out to hug Katya, although it could be dangerous. But she didn’t care. “Please, forgive me and come back. Give me another chance. I swear I will always listen to what you say and fulfil every wish even before you can think about it. Katya, please, I love you. With all my heart and soul. You’re the only person I ever want to be together with. Please, forgive me, Kat. I love you”, Trixie babbled and the tears were falling freely and wetting Katya’s shirt and Trixie’s mind mingled with Katya’s muddled one because she really couldn’t control it any longer. And maybe it was good, because Trixie felt something break. Some barrier that had been inside Katya, broke down and Trixie could feel all the hurt that was inside Katya and it was so much and so overwhelming, that all she could do was cry and hug Katya as tightly as she could.

 

“I will be there for you. Forever. Please, Katya, let me be there for you. I love…, I love you so damn much”, Trixie sobbed and when she looked up at Katya there were tears in her eyes, too. “But you left me”, Katya whispered and her voice sounded so broken and weak that Trixie wished she could do anything else than promising that she would be there for her. Carefully Trixie wiped away a tear from Katya’s face, ignoring her own. Her eyes must be red and puffy and she must look so ugly right now, but she didn’t care. The only person she cared about right now was Katya.

 

Although there were tears blurring Katya’s eyes, they looked much softer. The coldness from before was gone. Trixie didn’t let it trick her, for her mind was still muddled and Miss Fame’s magic was still there, but it was weaker. Katya was thinking by her own again and asking herself if it had been right, that she had left Trixie. “You had every right to leave me”, Trixie said to Katya’s thoughts. “If anyone doesn’t deserve better, then it’s me. But please, Kat, forgive me and come back to me.”

 

“Please leave my mind”, Katya said weakly and tiredly and Trixie nodded and tried to concentrate on doing so. It was so damn hard with all the voices and especially with Katya’s mind screaming at her, throwing all that hurt at her. But after some time Trixie felt how she could shut out everything again, until it was quiet inside her head.

 

Katya didn’t say anything else, just turned her face away and closed her eyes, obviously trying to sleep. She didn’t tell Trixie to let go of her, so Trixie felt brave enough to let one arm lying over her waist and touch Katya’s hand with the other, stroking her skin lightly. “I’m sorry I hurt you”, she whispered, not getting any reaction, but feeling how Katya tensed lightly. Her head lay on Katya’s heart and it was soothing to hear the even beat.

 

Trixie didn’t know how long she had been lying there like this, when Bianca touched her shoulder from behind. “She fell asleep. Let’s go to you room, Trixie.” “I want to stay”, Trixie replied and she knew she sounded like a little child. “I can’t allow it, it’s too dangerous.” “I will stay”, Trixie said and tried to sound as final as possible. “I can’t just leave her after telling her that I will be there for her. What will she think when she awakes and I’m gone again?”

 

Bianca thought about it. “Alright”, she finally said. She took a button from the wall and put it next to Trixie. “Push this immediately if something happens. I’m next doors in my room.” Trixie promised she would and when Bianca went out, she put her head back on Katya’s stomach and snuggled as close as her position and the fixations would allow.

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was something completely new for me to write the action-scene. What do you think about it? What can I do better in the future?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draaaaamaaaaa ;)

**Chapter 15**

 

Trixie awoke by the sound of the door the next morning. Her whole body was aching because of the position she had slept in, but as soon as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Katya. She was still asleep, a peaceful gaze upon her face. Careful not to wake her, Trixie climbed off the bed.

 

The person who had entered was Bianca. She came over to Trixie, looking at her interrogatively, checking if anything was out of order and nodded, when she couldn’t find anything on first sight. “Was everything alright?” Trixie nodded. “I should check on her. You want to stay?” Of course Trixie wanted to stay – that was what she had promised Katya and therefore she went over to wake her. Carefully Trixie stroked over her cheek and hair until Katya opened her eyes.

 

She stared up at Trixie as if she’d never seen her, but the gaze changed after a second. “You’re here”, she stated, voice still husky from sleep. “I promised you, didn’t I?” Katya didn’t answer to that. Instead she turned her head around so that she could look at Bianca. “Can you open these fixations, please?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Katya. At least not while it’s only me and Trixie. Maybe later.” Katya wasn’t happy with this answer, but she didn’t argue either. Bianca went over and took her data, checking her pulse and so on. “I already talked to Detox”, she informed Trixie and Katya when she was finished. “She wants to have a look at your mind, Katya. And if you feel ready, she wants your help, Trixie.” Trixie confirmed that she felt ready and of course wanted to help.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

After breakfast Trixie went back to Katya together with Detox and Ru. Bianca was still at the med-station, checking on Katya a second time and helping her to drink something. She wasn’t allowed real food yet, but the water was a first step.

 

“Hey Katya”, Detox greeted her friend with soothing voice. “Hello”, Katya stated back. She looked sceptical and searched for Trixie’s eyes. Trixie understood and stepped closer, closing her hand around Katya’s, showing her that it was fine. She felt how her heart swelled by Katya’s wish for support. It made Trixie feel special and of course she knew that it was silly, because Katya’s mind was confused, but still she appreciated it.

 

Detox explained what she wanted to do with Katya’s mind, that she wanted to have a close look first, before starting with any kind of disentangling it. Katya was still nervous about it and she said she wanted Trixie to do it. “She will help me. We will combine our abilities. She’ll be here all the time”, Detox said. “And she will be able to stop me if needed to.” Trixie appreciated it how Detox knew exactly how to talk to someone to sooth him and make him feel safe, for Katya’s grip on Trixie’s hand loosened a bit in its intensity.

 

Detox sat down on a chair next to the bed, while Trixie sat on the edge of the bed. Ru and Bianca stayed in the background, supervising the whole situation. Trixie still held Katya’s hand and Detox reached out to lay her own hand over them. “Relax”, she asked both of them, before Trixie could feel Detox entering her mind and then Katya’s.

 

Like yesterday, Katya’s mind was a mess of angst, self-doubt and hurt and Trixie had to give her best not to lose it again. But Detox was there too and she was strong and focused and led Trixie through the storm of emotions that tried to take over her own mind. ‘Concentrate on my voice’, she commanded and Trixie did.

 

‘Let everything go, Trixie. Do not evaluate what you can feel. Just take it as given.’ Trixie did, breathing in deeply as Detox had showed her so many times before, accepting the feelings from Katya and the prickling feeling that was Detox’s strength flowing through her. ‘Now, Katya, think of the first real conversation you had with Kurtis. Show me what she told you.’ First nothing happened, but then an image of their kitchen in the dorm popped up inside Trixie’s mind. It was the night Ivy had run away and Katya sat at the table with Kurtis, having coffee and talking to her. It was a normal conversation, until the words seemed to fade away and therefore Katya’s thoughts took over, changing the scenery as well. It was an image of Katya fighting with her mother and slamming a door, a picture of Katya sitting alone in an abandoned street, crying. A picture of Katya coming to Ru’s school and being ignored by everyone and then a picture of Trixie, vanishing through a door and leaving a crying Katya behind.

 

It was nearly too much for Trixie, but she knew she had to stay strong and so she concentrated on Detox instead of Katya. ‘These things are not real, Katya’, Detox told her via mind. ‘Kurtis made you think about the bad things that had happened in your life and she played with your fear.’ She gave Katya a moment to think about it, but all Katya could think about were the pictures, that kept on playing over and over again. ‘Katya, listen to me’, Detox tried again, ‘These pictures are not real. Trixie is still here, isn’t she? Kurtis played with your mind. She made your fears overwhelming you.’

 

Trixie could feel how Katya’s hand gripped her own harder again and Trixie gripped back, trying to give as much support to Katya as possible. She didn’t know if she was allowed to say something, too, so she just tried to send her feelings to Katya. Detox must have felt it. ‘Keep going’, she told Trixie. ‘Share the real memories with her.’

 

Trixie thought of her memories with Katya. Of their afternoon in the library, the day they went to the mall and Katya staying over the first night, of the first time they both said they loved the other one. It were very intimate moments but Trixie trusted Detox with all her heart and knew she would never use it against them. “Please stop”, Katya mumbled after a moment and Trixie could feel how her hand and whole body began to shake lightly. Detox let go of Katya’s mind and let go of her hand and Trixie did the same. When she opened her eyes, she could see that Katya was crying, lips pressed together, trying to hold back the whimpering sounds. “I’m here, don’t cry, Kat”, Trixie said and slung her arms around Katya, pressing her close, hiding her own face in Katya’s neck. “Stop crying, I’m here.”

 

The sobbing just got worse and now Trixie couldn’t hold back her own tears any longer, too. She felt how Katya tried to press herself against her, but she couldn’t because of the fixations. “Can’t you open these damn things?”, Trixie looked at Bianca with pleading eyes. “I can’t even hold her properly.” Bianca waited until Ru nodded, before she came over to undo the fixations. Immediately Katya’s arms slung around Trixie and they both held close, Trixie petting Katya’s hair and wiping away the tears. “I…, I sh… should have never le…ft you”, Katya sobbed against Trixie’s chest. “But I… I’m such a cow…ard!” Trixie just held her, wishing the others wouldn’t be there. “I’m here, Kat. Always will be, alright?”, she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Detox waited patiently until Katya’s crying had stopped mostly, before she talked again. “You did great, Katya. We will continue later today or tomorrow. And Trixie will be with you all the time, okay? We will get your mind right again, I promise it.” She bent forward and pressed a kiss to Katya’s forehead. Katya didn’t like it, but she didn’t push Detox away, just letting it happen.

 

When Bianca wanted to put the fixations on again, Ru stopped her. “I don’t think they are necessary any longer. As long as you won’t fight us or try to escape again, Katya.” Katya shook her head. “But you stay, don’t you?”, she asked Trixie and she sounded so afraid and her voice was still raspy from all the crying, that it nearly broke Trixie’s heart. “I will stay as long as you need me”, she assured without waiting for an instruction from Detox or Ru or Bianca. She would stay – no matter what they said.

 

But no one disagreed and so Trixie stayed with Katya for the rest of the day, holding her and telling her that she loved her.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It took several days until Katya trusted in more people again, but she was still suspicious and only truly trusting, when Trixie was with her. Every day Detox and Trixie worked on Katya’s mind, bringing the real memories back and disentangling the chaos. It was hard work, but it did work at least and Trixie was so thankful for it.

 

Ivy was fine again or at least her mind was. Otherwise she was doubting herself for letting Kurtis manipulate her and letting Jinkx down. Trixie talked to her whenever possible and assured her that it wasn’t her fault, but Ivy thought otherwise. The way she talked about Jinkx and was afraid of her reminded Trixie of the way she thought about Katya and there was no doubt, that Ivy loved Jinkx as well. These stupid bitches, Trixie thought, but she thought it lovingly and she hoped that Jinkx would be safe and sound again soon, so that Ivy and her could finally tell the other about their feelings.

 

When she and Detox had to work less hard on Katya they had more time to concentrate on Thorgy and Kurtis. Until now Trixie had learned to control her full powers better and Ru thought she could try and look for something in their minds. So she went to the two prisoners together with Detox.

 

“Please, just tell us what you know. It will be much easier for both sides”, Detox said, but again Thorgy just laughed and Kurtis chuckled, sounding a bit like a chicken. “Alright. Trixie?”, Detox asked and Trixie took her hand without hesitation. It felt as if diving into ice-cold water when Detox went down on Kurtis.

 

Her powers had been taken away and therefore nothing would happen to Detox and Trixie, but it still felt strange to go into the mind of someone who could manipulate your own mind. Kurtis’ head was as chaotic as Katya’s and Ivy’s had been. There were several pictures at once and not all of them seemed to be the truth. Some were blurry, some clear and shiny. There was Kurtis with Katya in the kitchen – the same picture that Katya had seen. It was one of the blurry ones. Trixie told Detox so and so they went for the blurry pictures instead of the clear ones that mostly showed Kurtis as Miss Fame. Kurtis tried to shut them out, she pressed her hands to her head and told them to stop, but they wouldn’t.

 

Slowly Trixie and Detox could get a more clear picture of Kurtis or as she liked to call herself – Miss Fame. Back when she was young, her father wanted her to dress like a boy, pretending that Kurtis was her brother. Kurtis hated it and she tried so often to tell her parents. They wouldn’t listen. Her mother was away often and her father would hit her when she would dress as a girl. When Kurtis got older, she ran away, only crying for her pet-chickens she had to leave behind. Alone and without any money, she was willed to do every job she got. She sold drugs, but never taking them herself. She started to dress in the most beautiful dresses, often stealing them from the shops. She got caught more than once. When she was fifteen, she experienced her powers and soon she found out how to use them. She got better in what she did, manipulating the minds of the shopkeepers and the police. She got herself a house, making the people who had lived there think they had to serve her. She got herself chickens again, being happy but still very alone. And then there was a letter.

 

Somehow Kurtis could push Trixie and Detox out of her mind just then. Tears were running down her cheeks. “You seen enough?!”, she spat and curled up into herself. “Who was this letter from?”, Detox asked, unfazed by the situation. Trixie was shaking lightly, all the loneliness and anger still lingering in her mind. “She’s known as The Star. No one has ever seen her, but she must be the most beautiful creature alive. And you will never be able to get to her.” Kurtis sounded proud even through her tears.

 

“Did you get one of those letters, too?”, Detox asked Thorgy who had just watched the whole situation from her side of the cell. She shrugged. “Alright, if one doesn’t want to talk…”, Detox said and looked at Trixie in question. Trixie had calmed down a bit, but sent Detox an ‘I think I can’t go as long as on Kurtis.’ Detox nodded and reached out for Trixie’s hand.

 

Thorgy’s mind was a lot clearer than Kurtis’ mind and therefore a lot easier to read. They didn’t even have to dive in deep, for Thorgy thought about Bianca and what a bitch she was. ‘Really? What did she do?’, Detox asked her via mind. Thorgy tried to think of something else, but like most people who hadn’t had training in shutting their mind from intrusion, she failed. There was a picture of her admiring Bianca when she first got to know her. Bianca had just begun working on Ru’s school and wanted to teach Thorgy how to deal with her own powers. She promised her that she wouldn’t have to go to Ru or someone else, for Thorgy was afraid of that. She didn’t want anyone else teaching her or learning about her powers at all. But then Bianca brought Ru nonetheless. It was a big disaster and then there came a letter.

 

Detox drew back from Thorgy’s mind. “So you got one, too”, she stated. Thorgy looked down to the ground. “I think we have seen enough for today”, Detox said and stood up to go. Trixie followed her. “I hope you decide to tell us the rest tomorrow. It’s really exhausting to dive into your fucked up minds.” It were harsh words and Trixie felt a short shiver run down her spine by the coldness of Detox’s voice. She’d never heard her like this, but then she’d never been in such a situation with Detox before.

 

They went to Ru and told her what they got to know. “I heard of The Star”, Ru said. “But I always thought she was a legend.” She thought for a moment, before she continued. “You did good work, Detox and Trixie. Give them some time and then try again. Try to find out about the other women.” “I think I saw them in Jinkx’s vision already”, Trixie chimed in. “But we don’t know them yet”, Ru said and it was true. “When Katya feels better you can even try to talk to her again. Maybe she remembers something, although it doesn’t seem so in the moment.”

 

“Have you found out something about the woman with the wings?”, Detox wanted to know. Ru shook her head. “But you could start with that tomorrow, when questioning these two again.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It came out that the woman with the wings was called The Russian Bird and although Katya really couldn’t remember anything after the meeting with Kurtis in the kitchen, she knew about her anyway.

 

“We were friends back in Russia. Her real name is Sasha. But I… I can’t believe she turned to the bad side. She was always such a nice person. Much too nice for most of the world and therefore misunderstood often.” “Maybe that was exactly what led her to The Star”, Trixie said. Katya nodded. “It could be. I don’t know what happened to her when we left Russia.”

 

Katya told Trixie and later Ru what she knew about Sasha. She had the power to grow wings instead of arms and fly and carry heavy weights. She came from a poor family back in Russia, but had always been good to everyone she met. Maybe this kindness had been exploited by the Star.

 

From Thorgy and Kurtis Trixie and Detox could get some more information the next days. There were at least two more women with powers working for the Star. One seemed to be super smart and had built some kind of machinery. Both Thorgy and Kurtis didn’t know what the machine could do. They were not the heads of the mission then. Trixie was sure the Shapeshifter knew more. The other woman they saw on their mind, could turn into some kind of monster. The only really helpful thing they could get from the two was that they needed the girls and their powers for the plan of The Star.

 

“I think they want to use our powers”, Ongina said when they all sat together, talking about the things they knew. “I think they use this machine for it. Maybe to create a new super-mutant or something?”, Kasha thought loudly. “Whatever it is, we have to make sure they don’t get to kidnap more of us. They had Max, Violet, Katya and they still got Jinkx. And what we don’t know yet is, if the Boulet Sisters might be part of this too”, Ru said. Trixie had thought about it, too. The Sisters had only drank her blood but she couldn’t remember everything so it was possible, that they had also took some of it not for drinking, but for The Star. “They sashayed away though”, Latrice said. “They don’t have powers anymore.” “But maybe this Star is able to give them new powers through the machine”, Ru amended.

 

“So what do we do?”, Sharon asked the main question. The others were silent, not knowing an answer to this either. “We will make sure that the girls will be ready if someone tries to attack us”, Ru said and when Trixie looked at her in wonder she explained. “I talked to Detox. I think it’s risky, but it’s even riskier if the girls don’t know how to defend themselves. We will intensify our training with them and hopefully we’ll be able to use our combined powers to bring down the Star.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Kim beamed at Trixie when they met for dinner. It was the first time that Katya would join everyone again. She still hadn’t her powers back, but she was stable and her mind clear again. So when Trixie entered the dining room with her all eyes went to them. The girls made room for Katya on their table. She wanted to sit with Trixie and not the teachers, although she knew she could trust them. “You did it”, Kim said to Trixie, when she and Katya sat down.” “I did what?”, Trixie asked. “You persuaded the teachers to do more training with us.” “That was not only me”, Trixie said and blushed lightly. But Kim wouldn’t listen, talking animatedly about the new training with the other girls on the table.

 

Katya smiled at Trixie. “You’re their hero”, she whispered, pressing Trixie’s hand. “Don’t be silly”, Trixie said and laughed shortly. “You’re my hero”, Katya added and stole a kiss. It was short and sweet and Trixie blushed, especially when some of the girls grinned at them. Trixie looked at Violet a bit afraid of what she would think about Katya kissing Trixie out in the open, while she had never done so with her, but Violet was just smiling too and grabbed Max’s hand on the table, who took it willingly, although it meant she had to eat with her left hand. Trixie smiled back at Violet, sending her a thank you via mind and Violet nodded, before joining the discussion again about the new training and what it would mean for their normal classes.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Ivy had gone back to college. She and Trixie were writing every day for Ivy wanted to know about new information they got about The Star. They didn’t get much, though. “How is Katya doing?”, Ivy wanted to know after the daily information check.

 

Katya had gotten back some of her powers from Ru. Not all, for there was still a little risk that she went berserk for they didn’t know of any long term damage Kurtis’ ability could cause. “She’s doing fine so far. She started to teach again today.” “That’s good”, Ivy said. They were silent for a moment and Trixie was just about to say goodbye, when Ivy asked: “Where do you think Jinkx is?” “I have no idea, Ives.” “I’m missing her so much. And I’m so sorry.” “Don’t be”, Trixie cut in, “it’s not your fault, Ivy. Kurtis has not only tricked you, but also someone so experienced as Katya.” “But she’s my best friend, Trixie. I should have never let her down.” “And I shouldn’t have let down Katya. Please, don’t blame yourself.” They talked a bit longer, chatting about Alaska and Kameron who now trained with Dela and they talked about Shangela and Willam. The two had been told what was going on by Dela and also gotten the bracelets, although that wasn’t a guarantee as they had seen with Jinkx.

 

Another two weeks passed, before it was time for Trixie to go back to college as well. She was able to control her full powers now. But not able to do everything that was possible with them, yet, of course. She and Detox didn’t even know what she would be able to do if she used them properly, but she could control the voices and hold up the barrier and also go into someone’s mind controlled by herself. The hardest thing about going back to college was not that she wouldn’t have daily training with Detox, but to leave Katya again. Katya was stable and doing fine, but she still clung to Trixie whenever possible. To let Trixie go was the hardest task Katya had to fulfil on her way of getting better again.

 

“We will talk every day, Kat. Either on the phone or via mind. And you can come over whenever you want.” Katya nodded into Trixie’s shoulder, while she hugged her close. She seemed so fragile again and Trixie hated The Star and her minions more with every second of it. They were the reason why this strong woman had broken down so much. “Hey, hey”, Trixie said and took Katya’s chin in her hand to make her look up. “I love you and I will never leave you, Katya.” Katya closed her eyes and sighed when she nodded slowly. She knew this, but there was still the fear. “I love you, too, Trix”, she mumbled and Trixie bent forward to kiss Katya. She could taste salt when the tears ran down Katya’s cheeks, but she kept on kissing her, until the tears went dry again.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It was hard but slowly they got a routine. Trixie talked with Katya every day, sometimes even twice, whenever Katya needed her. She came over with Detox once during week when she would train with Trixie and they saw each other on the weekends.

 

The training of the others went fine as well and whenever Trixie spoke to Max or Kim the both of them were excited about it and telling her what they had learned to do.

 

Everything seemed fine as far as one could say this about the situation, until one evening the phone of their dorm rang. It was Shangela who picked it up and she went pale the second she heard who was on the other end.

 

Trixie and Alaska had been in the living room as well, doing homework when they looked at Shangela. “It’s Jinkx…”, Shangela got out, before she nearly fell to her knees. Alaska was quick to catch her and Trixie took the phone out of her hand immediately. “Jinkx?!”, she shouted into the phone, trying to keep her thoughts together. Jinkx was crying, but it was her. “Trix? Is… is that you?”, she asked. She sounded totally disoriented. “Jinkx, where are you?”, Trixie wanted to know and Alaska who had sat Shangela in the nearest chair stood next to Trixie, also listening and already pulling out her phone to search for anything Jinkx might tell them.

 

“I… I don’t know…”, Jinkx sobbed. “It’s… some little town I think. I…” She broke down again, crying hard. “Keep calm, Jinkx, we’ll get you. What can you see? Is there some sign or a store or something?” There was a street sign and Jinkx told them the name. There were 76 streets throughout the states with the same name when Alaska checked. “Where exactly are you calling from, Jinkx? Is it a phone box?” It was and Jinkx had called with some money she had found in her pockets when she had woken up alone some minutes ago.

 

Trixie instructed her to stay calm, look for a shop or a motel and then call them again from there. Jinkx panicked, but Trixie talked her through it, until Jinkx’s voice sounded stable enough again. When they ended the call Trixie instructed Alaska to inform Ru and then immediately called Ivy, who was still at the library.

 

About 15 minutes later Jinkx called again. Ivy was home by now and breaking out into tears when she heard Jinkx’s voice over the speakers. Dela was with her as well, as soon as she had heard from Trixie about her niece. Jinkx had found a shop a few minutes away. She was in some little town about three hours from the college. “Can you stay in the shop until we get you?”, Trixie asked and Jinkx said she could. She had calmed down a bit and said there was a nice old man running the shop. He had made her cocoa and asked if he should call the police. “I told him it wasn’t necessary. That you would come and pick me up.”

 

“We’re already on our way, Jinkx. Dela is here and will drive us. We’ll get you, Jinkxy.” Jinkx laughed shortly by the use of her nickname. “I’m sorry, Trix. I should have not gone by my own.” “Don’t worry about it now. Just stay calm until we get you.” Trixie said the last part more to herself, for the voices were about to take over, but she fought them back. Jinkx would be safe soon.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When they arrived, the shopkeeper was still there with Jinkx. He was a nice man indeed, giving Jinkx a blanket and something to eat and drink and asking again several times if he really shouldn’t call the police. Trixie had gone with Dela and Ivy to pick Jinkx up. As soon as Jinkx saw them from inside, she jumped up and ran to them, meeting Ivy halfway and hugging her so tight that Trixie was sure she must break some bones, but neither girl did care. They babbled at each other, telling the other one how sorry they were and that they would never let the other one down again.

 

Jinkx let finally go of Ivy to hug Trixie as well and then her aunt. Dela talked to the man and thanked him for looking after her girl. He asked what had happened for Jinkx hadn’t really told him anything. Dela said she didn’t know either, but that it would be fine and she would care for her niece. She asked the man for something he would like to have as thanks, but he said he didn’t want to have anything. He was just glad that Jinkx was back with her family and friends. They all thanked him again, before they went to Dela’s car and drove back home.

 

They didn’t head for the college but for Ru’s school. Jinkx couldn’t remember much. She said she had gone to the old production facility on her own because she couldn’t wait any longer and as soon as she had arrived she had been knocked out. Then there was a hole in her memory and the next thing she remembered was waking up in the little town. “But that’s weeks!”, Trixie said. Jinkx shrugged. “Maybe the memories will come back, but right now I can’t remember anything. I only know that I woke up and was afraid and alone.”

 

Ru said she should stay at the medical station for some time and Bianca and Detox would check on her. Dela wanted to drive back to the college. She still had a class to hold in the morning, but Ivy wanted to stay. Dela wasn’t happy that she and Trixie would miss class again, but then she shrugged and said: “As long as you will hand in your homework-project till the end of the month”, before kissing Jinkx on the forehead and hugging her once again.

 

Trixie stayed with Jinkx and Ivy until all the medical and also some psychological tests were done. Then she left the two of them alone, hugging Jinkx once more. “Never go on a mission alone again”, she said and Jinkx laughed sadly and promised she wouldn’t. When Trixie went outside, she looked back at her two friends one more time, before closing the door and hoping that they would finally talk to each other.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts from Sharon's point of view.

**Chapter 16**

 

Of course Jinkx and Ivy didn’t talk about THAT topic. When they were all back at college it was just the same as before and it drove Trixie mad. She told Katya about it, finally breaking her promise to not tell anyone about it.

 

“You know, it took us a good while, too”, Katya said, taking a bite of the pizza they shared. “But it didn’t take us 22 years… They know each other since ever, Kat”, Trixie complained. “It’s really driving me nuts. Ivy wouldn’t say a word at all about it, but I can see how she looks at Jinkx. And Jinkx is too afraid to do the first step. Really, its… argh!” Trixie took a big bite from her pizza and Katya laughed, telling her that she reminded her of a dinosaur when she did it. It was one of those rare moments in which everything seemed normal. Like they were a normal couple of normal people in a normal life. And sometimes Trixie wished it would be just that. But then she would have never met Katya at all.

 

“But talking about couples”, Katya said between bites. “Yesterday I saw Max and Violet kissing for the first time.” Trixie nearly dropped her pizza. “What?!”, she screeched. “Didn’t Max tell you?” “No! Otherwise I wouldn’t… oh my gooood! Tell me everything”, Trixie demanded and Katya laughed and told her how she had seen Max and Violet snogging yesterday. “It was really cute. They were in the living room and cuddling on one of the sofas, watching some crap on TV. I never saw Violet so nervous. I don’t know what it is, but Max does something to her. And it’s good I think. She was never so nice and gentle around me or someone else. Max changed her.” Trixie grinned from one ear to the other. “Max’s a wonderful person. Only a fool would not let himself be changed to the better by her.”

 

They both were deep in thought for a moment, before Katya turned to Trixie. “If you’re that interested in knowing how it was, I could also show you”, she grinned and Trixie giggled. “It took you that long to figure out that cheap phrase?” Katya laughed too. “When I’m with you I sometimes lose my ability to use my brain. Must be a side-effect of the blood rushing south.” Trixie laughed even harder, but melted into the kiss soon enough, when Katya pressed her lips to hers.

………………………………………………………………………

 

Screams woke Trixie and Katya. First Trixie thought it was only a dream but the screams were coming from outside. “What’s this?”, she asked Katya who looked alarmed. “Don’t know, but we should have a look.” They stood up, both putting on a dressing gown and stepping into the hallway of the dorm. The other girls had woken too, looking as confused as Trixie and Katya. “What’s this noise?”, Willam wanted to know. She was sleeping more often in their dorm than in her own, especially on the weekends.

 

“You girls stay inside”, Katya said and went for the door. “You wish”, Alaska said and passed her, always eager to know what was going on. When she opened the door and stepped to their little front garden her jaw dropped. The other girls stood in the door behind her, having a look themselves. It was raining. But it wasn’t rain – it was acid. “Ouch!”, Alaska screamed when she was hit by one of the droplets and she fled back inside. She immediately froze the skin where the drop had hit her. “This is… Shit this is acid!”, she said incredulous and everyone stared at her hand where the drop had hit.

 

“It’s raining acid?”, Ivy asked, panicked. Jinkx took her in her arms, holding her close. “How can it be raining acid?”, Willam wanted to know. “I don’t know, but we have to help”, Kameron chimed in, always the voice of rationality. “Laska, can you do some big roof of ice or something? We have to get the people inside.” Alaska looked at Kameron as if she’d gone mad. “I never made such a big building of ice.” Kameron didn’t look away from her, just kept looking at her in expectation. “But yeah, I could at least try.” “Then do it”, Kameron said.

 

It took another second until Alaska finally reacted and opened the door again. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her power and then reached out with her hands. Where air had been there were ice walls building out of nowhere, growing into a roof at some point. Alaska aimed at the other side of the street where the park was and some people were trying to hide under the trees. When they saw the ice they first wanted to flee from it as well, but Kameron ran out under it and into their direction. “Come in! Follow me!” The students did, rushing to their dorm and inside.

 

On this way, they got about 15 people inside before Trixie could hear a voice in her head. It was loud and she sank to her knees by the sheer force with which it was hitting her. ‘This happens, when you underestimate me!’

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

_“I like your apartment”, Sharon stated when she wandered through the rooms, taking in the pictures on the walls and the figures of gold that looked expensive and rare. “You could have this too”, Betty said, eying Sharon from her place on the sofa. They had met at a party. Sharon had been there by some kind of accident. A customer had told her to meet there for his drug delivery and if Sharon had known what kind of place and what kind of party it had been, she’d never agreed. But she had been lucky and Betty had saved her ass._

_She looked at Betty. She wore all neon, long lashes and hair styled in some spacy way. Although her clothes were much more expensive than Sharon’s, they were a match. Sharon wearing one of her gothic-outfits, contacts in and all. While she had been laughed at as a teenager, she now embraced her style._

_“How do you mean?”, she asked. She wasn’t sure yet what kind of person Betty was and she wondered how she could afford all this richness. “We both know what you were about to sell to that stupid guy. It’s a nice job to make money, but believe me, there are much easier ways. And by the way – your trick could be used for so much more.”_

_“I don’t know what you mean”, Sharon said hastily. She had been stupid to use her powers in the open and it had caused her trouble more than once. “What exactly can you do? Only the fog or can you do more?”, Betty wanted to know. Sharon knew it was no use to deny it in front of her. “I can change the weather for some time”, she answered, not looking at Betty, too afraid of what she would see in her face._

_When there wasn’t an answer Sharon turned around. Betty had stood up and walked over to her, being closer than Sharon had expected. “We could be so great together”, she purred and reached out to put a strand of hair behind Sharon’s ear. Betty was much taller than her and right now Sharon felt very intimidated by her. “What do you mean?”, Sharon asked, still dumbfounded._

_“Have you ever heard of acid rain?”, Betty asked and her smirk made Sharon’s blood freeze._

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“Sharon?”, Detox asked, but Sharon didn’t react at all. Her eyes were glued to the television, staring at the woman that could be seen. Detox went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It made Sharon flinch away in shock, before she looked up at her friend. “Sharon, are you all right?” Detox sounded concerned. “I…”, she started but didn’t know how to continue. She had thought that everything would get better. She had thought that Betty had given up after their final clou and was chilling somewhere far away between all her treasures.

 

“Do you know her?”, Detox asked, meaning this Acid Betty on the TV. Sharon nodded slowly. “What do you know about her?”, Detox continued and Sharon knew, she had to tell. That her past was finally coming for her.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Dela had called the girls several times until finally one of them heard the phone. Ivy had picked up and told Dela yes, they were safe and they had also saved some other students from outside. Dela told them they should stay inside and don’t do anything funny. She called Ru after, telling her that something was going on.

 

Trixie’s head still felt as if exploding and Katya and Jinkx sat next to her, not knowing what to do, holding her and trying to give her some support. Katya tried to talk Trixie through it, to make her concentrate on her voice and not the others that were storming into Trixie’s mind after the shout she had heard earlier. Ru had talked to them after Dela had phoned her and she instructed Katya to care for Trixie and make sure that the other girls stayed safe.

 

It was easier said than done, but as sudden as the attack had begun it ended and the rain stopped, leaving a destroyed college-ground behind. Shangela had called an ambulance and the 15 people were carried to the next hospital while Dela supervised the situation, having come over to the girls as soon as possible. They wanted to take Trixie too, but she said she was fine, just having a bad headache and it had nothing to do with the acid outside.

 

Together with the help of Dela and Katya and thanks to the leaving of the other people, Trixie was able to build up her walls again. And when Ru called the next time she was able to tell her what she had heard. “At least we have an idea who she is and what she wants”, Ru said on the other end of the line. “Who?”, Dela asked. They were all sitting around the phone, wanting to know what was going on. “Her name is Acid Betty. We already saw it on television and she is an old acquaintance of Sharon.” Alaska and Kameron looked at each other, then back at the phone.

 

Ru told them about Sharon’s past with Betty as far as Sharon had told Ru about it. They had robbed banks and museums together, making a hell lot of money until one day they got caught. Or to be more exactly: Sharon had been caught and Betty had fled. And instead of helping her partner out of the situation, Betty let her down. “Sharon has paid for her mistake and she’s a better person now, but this Betty obviously isn’t.”

 

“But why did she send this message to Trixie?”, Katya asked concerned. “I think she didn’t send a message to her. She was thinking it. Screaming it at someone inside her mind. Like some kind of mantra”, Ru explained. “But who did she want to address? Why did she attack innocent people?” “We don’t know yet, but we will find out. I want you to come here. We have a better chance if we all work together and if we guide Betty away from the college and the city.”

 

Dela said that the girls without any powers should stay, but Shangela, Willam and Ivy were not having it. “We’re in this, too”, Shangela said and Alaska added that they couldn’t leave their friends behind. So all the girls drove to Ru’s school the same night.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They all met in the big living room the next morning. It was the only place next to the gym that would fit so many girls in it. The students were allowed to stay during the mission-discussion. They would take place in it if needed and therefore should know about the plan. Ru was still not totally sure if they were ready, but they trained hard and she knew she should show them some admission.

 

Sharon looked miserable. While she was pale on normal days, she looked like a ghost right now. Detox was next to her, giving her some support by holding her in her arm. “Good morning ladies”, Ru greeted all the girls and women. “And a special welcome to Dela and our girls who left the nest.” Some of the girls grinned at Trixie and the others. Ivy felt very uncomfortable by the attention, Trixie could tell, feeling the vibes from her. “Although it’s nice to have you all here, the reason for it is not such a nice one.” Ru told everyone about what had happened and what they expected from Acid Betty.

 

“We don’t know what she wants yet or why she attacked the college”, Dela added and Trixie could see Bianca glare at her a little. Whatever it was between the two, it was something from their past with Ru and Trixie nearly thought it sweet if the situation hadn’t been so concerning right now.

 

Sharon didn’t have to tell again about her history with Betty. Ru told them what they knew of Betty and what kind of person she was or had been back when Sharon knew her. They discussed what they could do about the problem. First they had to bring Betty here. The best idea about that was to use Sharon for it. It was really not a fair thing to do, but it was the best possibility they had. Then, when Betty would be there, they would use their combined abilities to catch her. “She has to think she’s meeting with Sharon. She musn’t learn about the school or that we all have powers”, Pandora summed up the plan.

 

After the discussion they had breakfast together before they would train a bit more. Violet was sitting together with her friends Pearl and Trinity, so Trixie sat down next to Max at the table. “Soooo, you haven’t told me you’re together now”, she stated over a bowl of cereals and Max blushed hard. “I, erm… I wanted to tell you”, she tried. “But?”, Trixie wanted to know. “But I wasn’t sure if it would work and… I’m sorry, I should have told you”, Max said and Trixie chuckled, hugging her friend shortly. “It’s alright, I’m just kidding. You don’t have to tell me everything right away. But I’m excited to listen to all of it if you please to tell me.” Max grinned at that. “There really wasn’t something happening except for holding hands and kissing until now.”

 

“What are you talking about?”, Alaska chimed in, sitting down next to Max’s other side. Max blushed by the intrusion from Alaska and therefore she knew right away. “Ooooh… intimate details? Tell me everything”, Alaska grinned. “Let her go”, Trixie defended her friend and Alaska laughed happily. “I’m so glad we still have something else to talk about than fighting villains”, she said, grabbing some of the bread on the table and starting to make a sandwich. Trixie could only confirm this. “But talking about intimate…”, Alaska said and pointed in the direction of Violet and her friends. Willam had joined them, a giggling Trinity nearly on her lap. “I wouldn’t choose Willam for a first time, but well… at least she can teach Trin a bit.”

 

By this not only Max, but also Trixie blushed, both concentrating on their breakfast and not on what was going on, on the other side of the table.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Later Trixie and Detox had a look into Kurtis’ and Throgy’s mind again, trying to find out if they knew about Acid Betty, but they didn’t. They were still here. Ru would keep them in the school as long as it took them to catch the Star and stopped the insanity that was going on. They had their own rooms now and got food and everything they needed. So no one could say they were prisoners. They were… guests. They still didn’t cooperate very much though and it was a bit of work for Trixie and Detox to get the information they needed.

 

When the two got back to the others, they were pulled in front of the TV. The news were on and showed a totally destroyed bank, the news person speaking about Acid Betty. “The thief, better known as Acid Betty has recently escaped prison. The experts are helpless, not knowing how it is possible that she can obviously control acid.” The girls listened to the news closely. So she had been in prison, but escaped. That maybe explained her words, that she shouldn’t be underestimated.

 

“But what is her plan? We don’t know yet, but will tell you as soon as we have any information”, the speaker closed and the program turned to the next report. “That’s at least a little helpful”, Bianca commented. “But we will also have to find a solution to explain this all to the world”, Latrice said. “We will deal with this as soon as we have her. Not right now”, Ru instructed and then shooed everyone to their training.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Sharon was shaking when she stepped out into the open. She had sent a message to the local broadcast station anonymously, telling Betty that she should come and meet her. The address had been given over a lockbox so only Betty knew where to find her and no press would be involved. And to be very sure that really no one would get to know where and when they would meet, Ru had called for some favours of some old friends.

 

Betty was waiting on the field. Sharon could see her already from afar. While Sharon normally seemed to be a composed, cool personality, she was sure everyone must see the fear radiating from her right now. She knew what Betty was able to do and did to her in the past.

 

But she would stay strong. The others would be there, already waiting to fight Betty down. Nothing would happen to Sharon and this time she wouldn’t be left alone and paying for things that weren’t her fault or at least not her fault alone.

 

“Sharon, I never thought I’d see you again”, Betty greeted her, arms spread wide as if to hug Sharon. Sharon stopped a good five meters away from Betty. “Hello Betty”, she said and couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice. “Why so bitter?”, Betty asked, taking her arms down and some steps in Sharon’s direction. “I don’t know. Maybe because you left me behind and I had to sit in prison for several years?” Betty laughed. “Sorry dear. If I had been able to-“ “You were able to free yourself, you fuckin’ bitch!”, Sharon cut in and Betty stopped laughing. She examined Sharon for some moments. “Why are we here?”, she finally asked. “For my revenge”, Sharon said and it would have sounded much more intimidating if her voice hadn’t been shaking.

 

Betty laughed. “Sure. And you really don’t want to come crawling back to me? I would still have a place for you somewhere next to me my little rat.” Sharon shuddered by the use of that old nickname. “I will never ever come back”, she hissed.

 

While Sharon and Betty were talking, the others went into their position. Trixie and Detox looked the whole scenery through Sharon’s eyes. Her fear was nearly overwhelming and Trixie admired her for the strength she still showed. It must be so hard to be that open, letting everyone else know and see about her criminal history. Trixie tried to send some strength to Sharon via mind and Detox kept on telling her friend that she did great.

 

The others that were involved were nearer. Max was with Pandora and Alaska. They knew that Alaska’s ice was working against the acid and they hoped that Pandora’s boxes would, too. Max made the two of them and herself invisible. Ru was waiting behind a barn with Ongina and Kasha, ready to run to the others.

 

Betty laughed at Sharon’s words. “Tell me, little rat, why are you really here?”, she asked and glared at Sharon. “To finally make you pay for your sins”, Sharon answered and it was the code word for the others. Pandora sent one of her boxes around Betty, right before she could send acid Sharon’s way. The box stopped the acid, but it was clear it wouldn’t work for long. “Damn bitch!”, Betty screamed and sent more acid and the box burst. Alaska was quick to react and jumped right in front of Sharon. It was quite in time and the acid hit the wall of ice she had been building in front of her and Sharon hard.

 

Pandora made another box, and Alaska put ice around it, so that Betty wouldn’t be able to escape for some time. That was when Ongina ran Ru and Kasha to the others. “It’s over, Acid Betty”, Ru said to the captured woman. Kasha stepped forward and the flames on her hands made some of the ice melt. Ru reached through it, touching Betty by the shoulder. “You are the only one to blame for your misguided steps. Sashay away.” And the golden glow shone around Ru and the captured Betty, before her head sunk down and she went unconscious.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Before they brought Betty to the police, Trixie and Detox had a look into her mind. She had a very twisted look on reality, but other than stupid plans of her own, she didn’t has anything in her mind about The Star. She didn’t even know her. But she knew of the Russian Bird and where to find her, having worked with her once long ago.

 

When Ru and Latrice brought Betty to the police, Sharon stood at the door, a satisfied smile upon her face. Detox stood next to her, sharing the smile while having a hand on Sharon’s shoulder. Trixie knew they shared their emotions right now, Detox supporting her friend and she appreciated it. She took Max’s hand, standing right beside her, also sending her her emotions of satisfaction and pride over what they had done and together they looked at the car that got smaller and smaller while it drove to the town.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is my present for myself. :)   
> This chap is from Ivy's point of view. 
> 
> Short mention of Ivy/Willam, but not enough to tag it. 
> 
> Hope you like this chap! :3

**Chapter 17**

 

Several weeks passed without anything disturbing happening. Ru had found an explanation for the police and other officials how Betty had made the acid rain and made sure that no one, who would be too nosy, would find anything out of order. The college ground was fixed as good as possible, the girls went back to their dorm and the lectures continued as normal. Sadly, they hadn’t found The Russian Bird yet. The address must be correct, but she wasn’t there since they got the address from Betty.

 

Ivy looked into the mirror at herself and sighed. She hated the look of her hair today, falling down over her shoulders like spaghetti and nothing like the perfect fluffy hair that Jinkx had. She envied her friend for her velvety hair, her curves on all the right places and that glow that seemed to surround her.

 

Although she chided herself for falling for Kurtis’ words and silly promises, Ivy wished that it would have helped anything. It wasn’t like the others didn’t like her. She had made great friends here at college. Trixie was such a nice person and even Shangela, the it-girl of their dorm, seemed to like Ivy.

 

But when it came to ask someone for their advice or help or when someone invited her for a party, it was always Jinkx who was asked. And Ivy was the friend of Jinkx. The sweet girl next to the fiery red-head that had Narcolepsy but still seemed to bet the cool girl in this friendship.

 

And Ivy didn’t hate her. God no, she loved her friend so dearly. Jinkx was everything for her. But sometimes, especially when it came to dates, she wished that people would recognize her more. She had had dates. But often it had been double-dates with Jinkx and some boys she had met somewhere. And although Ivy had sometimes taken one of these boys with her, she’d never done anything. She was 22 and a virgin.

 

When they had parted at these double-dates, Jinkx had always looked so confident, going with one of the boys and making room for Ivy and the other boy. Ivy wished she could have been that confident, too. Now she was standing in front of her mirror and trying to decide what to wear to the party she was heading to.

 

Jinkx was at Ru Paul’s school for the weekend, training her ability. And Shangela had been so nice to ask Ivy if she wanted to come with her to the party in one of the other dorms. Alaska and Kameron were coming, too and Ivy hoped that she could chat with Kameron, for the girl wasn’t that much of a party-girl either. With a last glance at herself Ivy turned and went out of her room and downstairs, heading for the party.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The music was loud and Ivy had drunken a good amount of some punch the hosts had mixed. It contained a good amount of alcohol and Ivy felt how her legs got heavier and her motions got slower. “Hey Ivy”, someone greeted her from behind, bringing arms around Ivy’s waist and pulling her close. When the person let go and Ivy turned around, it was Willam.

 

Ivy liked Willam. She seemed to be everything Ivy wasn’t. She had fluffy blonde hair, a bright smile and could move her body like a goddess when she danced. And most important: Willam was confident. She had flirted openly with that one younger girl in the school some weeks ago without hesitation. And somehow Willam always got what she wanted.

 

“Hey Willam. Do you have fun?”, Ivy asked politely, smiling at her. “Yeah, isn’t that bad here. But I could use some fresh air”, she answered and pulled Ivy with her even before she could reply at all.

 

It was very cold outside, their breaths leaving little clouds of smoke. Ivy folded her arms in front of her body, trying to gain some warmth from it. Willam lit a cigarette, blowing away the smoke. “It was much too loud inside there”, she said and leaned against the wall next to Ivy. “But it was warm”, Ivy laughed, trying to make a joke.

 

Suddenly Willam was very close to her, leaning into Ivy’s personal space. “I know some ways to warm you up”, she whispered and winked at Ivy when her eyes went wide in surprise. “That’s… erm… I’m not…”, Ivy tried and blushed hard.

 

What did she want to say? That she wasn’t gay? She’d never tried it. To kiss a girl that was. And the boys she had kissed – it hadn’t been that good. So who said that she wouldn’t like it? Willam was a very nice girl, although she seemed to snog with everyone who didn’t run away in an instant. But that only meant she knew what she did, right? She could teach Ivy.

 

No! That was silly! Ivy didn’t need to be taught anything. She would find out her way. Sometime. With someone. With Willam?

 

Willam’s lips were on Ivy’s even before she could decide if she wanted to do this or not. They were warm and tasting of smoke and Ivy flinched back in surprise, but Willam held her close with her free hand. First it felt strange. It was a long while now, since Ivy had last kissed someone. Willam’s lips were soft and tasting slightly of the punch from the party and when Willam’s tongue licked over Ivy’s lips she opened her mouth to let her in.

 

Fuck it. Maybe Ivy was gay. Maybe Willam wasn’t the one. But maybe she would be Ivy’s first and Ivy wouldn’t be a virgin any longer.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Ivy and Willam got together after that night. It happened fast and Willam said she normally didn’t crush on girls she thought to be a one-night-stand. But she was very sweet with Ivy, going slow whenever she needed it.

 

The other girls of the dorm seemed to be a bit shocked when the two told them. Ivy told Trixie first when they made breakfast for the others as they often did. Trixie nearly dropped the plate she had been carrying. “Trix, is everything all right?”, Ivy asked and Trixie nodded. “Yeah, just… that’s some news”, she said and smiled. But the smile seemed fake and Ivy could swear that she wanted to say something more when she turned and went for the other plates. “Have you told Jinkx yet?”, Trixie asked when they sat together. Ivy shook her head. “I wanted to tell her later”, she said and Trixie just nodded. “You should do so”, she said before vanishing behind a magazine.

 

Jinkx took it in with much less cheer than Ivy had thought she would. They had never really talked about any dates or about their sexuality. It just had never been important. But Jinkx was open for everything new and therefore Ivy had hoped for more support.

 

“Aren’t you happy for us?”, she asked when Jinkx didn’t cheer right away. “No, it’s not that. I am. Really, I mean I wish just the best for you, Ives. You’re my best friend and I want you to be happy. I’m just… not sure if Willam’s the one for you. To make you the happiest”, Jinkx said shrugging and giving an apologizing smile to Ivy. “Oh”, Ivy answered, adding: “But I am happy, Jinkx.” Jinkx smiled. “That’s all I want for you”, she said and hugged Ivy and if they hadn’t been friends for like forever, she would have wondered why the hug was so tight and nearly felt as if Jinkx would never let go of her again.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When it happened the first time, Ivy didn’t even notice it herself. When she lay in bed next to Willam, trying to get her breathing under control again, Willam turned to her, propping her head on her hand. “What was that?”, Willam asked and Ivy didn’t understand what she meant. “What?”, Ivy asked back, not even looking at Willam, just staring at the ceiling and coming down from her high.

 

“Why did you say her name?”, Willam wanted to know. Now Ivy turned to look at her. Willam looked hurt. “Who’s name? I said your name”, Ivy said. Willam shook her head and huffed. “No, that really wasn’t my name, darling. My name doesn’t nearly sound like Jinkx’s.” Ivy stared at her in shock. “What? I didn’t say Jinkx’s name”, she replied, confused. When Willam didn’t look like she was believing one word, Ivy tried again. “No, really, Willam. Why should I say her name? I haven’t done that.” Willam wasn’t buying it, but she let the topic be, instead heading for the bathroom to finish for today’s lectures.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Ivy said it the second time she realized it the moment the word left her lips. She had wanted to whisper Willam’s name. She really had wanted to do that. But instead it had been Jinkx’s name coming over her lips.

 

Willam didn’t hear it, for she was too close to her own orgasm, but Ivy noticed it and her fingers stopped in her motion. “Don’t stop, don’t stop”, Willam pleaded and Ivy kept on going. But her thoughts were somewhere else, trying to figure out, why she thought of Jinkx when fucking with her girlfriend.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

It was the middle of November when Jinkx and Ivy sat in the living room together, having some cookies and cocoa while learning for their next test. Ivy had stopped looking into her book and instead stared at Jinkx. She was sitting in profile to her, the light from the window catching in her hair.

 

Could it be that Ivy loved her? She liked Willam a lot, but she didn’t feel IT. That feeling people described when loving someone. There had been butterflies the first few days but that was that. There wasn’t this constant feeling of belonging to this person. Not the feeling Ivy had whenever looking at Jinkx.

 

The next day Ivy broke up with Willam.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

On the evening there was a knock on Ivy’s door, followed by Jinkx sticking her head in. “Can I come in?”, she asked, sounding nervous. Ivy nodded. She was sitting on the bed, reading some magazine. She put it aside immediately, making room for her friend.

 

“I wanted to ask how you are. I… I heard it from Shangela. Willam told her that you quit?” Word was spreading fast in their dorm. Ivy should have known that by now. She nodded. “How are you feeling? Can I help you? What did happen?”, Jinkx wanted to know and it were too many questions at once and Ivy really didn’t know how to answer. She had realized she didn’t love Willam and she had told her so this morning. Willam had taken it well, saying it was okay. She wasn’t feeling more than friendship for Ivy too and although she had liked the benefit in their friendship she was fine with quitting. And it had been honest, Ivy knew it as soon as Willam joked about phoning Trinity and hugging Ivy when she looked shocked. They were friends and it was fine. None of them was hurt.

 

Maybe Willam had felt it much earlier that Ivy wasn’t really into their relationship. That something was missing. And because it was Willam, she was okay with it. And Ivy was truly thankful.

 

But this, right now in front of Ivy, was Jinkx. Her Jinkxy, her best friend since they could think, her dearest person on this whole planet. She would never love someone more than her and she had realized it much too late. And she didn’t even know if Jinkx was into girls. Yes, she was an open person, but that didn’t mean she wanted it for herself. And there had always been boys and it was Jinkx they talked about. Jinkx, who deserved so much better than someone like Ivy. Insecure, inconspicuous Ivy.

 

And therefore Ivy began to cry and she couldn’t even fight it when Jinkx took her into her arms and held her tight, while Ivy’s body shook so hard, the magazine was falling off her legs.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Just one more week and they would have their first winter ball at college. It wasn’t too typical for a college, but it had become a tradition some years ago when students had wanted to have one. Dela had instructed her class to do some short musical for the event.

 

Most of the girls and boys had gone home already, wanting to come back to their dorms before the snow got too much outside. Jinkx had wanted to do her part again and Ivy had stayed with her, because of course she would wait for her friend.

 

“Can you play John’s part?”, Jinkx asked and Ivy hopped from the box she had been sitting on and took the script to read John’s part. They were acting great together, Jinkx hitting all the right vocals. “And then the kiss”, Jinkx said when they were standing just inches apart, miming the final scene between the two main characters.

 

Ivy’s heart was pounding in her throat and she was sure Jinkx must hear it when Ivy stared into her eyes. Their lips were so close together and the light that surrounded them was dim and there was no one there but the two of them and Ivy had never felt so nervous in her whole live when she bent forward.

 

Jinkx’s lips were soft and plush and felt so right against Ivy’s own that she thought she would melt right into Jinkx and this moment. And she wanted to, not wanting this to end ever again.

 

Jinkx’s had winced by the sudden press of lips against hers and her eyes were wide in shock when Ivy’s mouth was against hers. She didn’t know what was happening at all but when Ivy wouldn’t pull away immediately and apologize or something, Jinkx let it happen and closed her eyes, pressing her own lips against Ivy as well.

 

Ivy felt the press from Jinkx and dared to lay a hand around Jinkx’s curvy hips, pulling her best friend closer. They only let go when they both ran out of air. Jinkx had blushed beautifully and when the two looked at each other, they started to giggle. “Even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while I think”, Jinkx whispered when she had picked up courage again. Ivy smiled. “Yeah, I think so”, she confirmed, before they kissed again. Slower this time and sure that the other one wanted this too.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Heavy flakes of snow were falling down on the evening of the winter ball. The musical had been great and although Ivy was a bit jealous of John kissing Jinkx, she knew that it didn’t mean anything to Jinkx. They had started their relationship slowly, letting the things happen when they would and most of the time it was just them, as they always had been. But now they held hands and sometimes Jinkx stole a kiss from Ivy when she concentrated over her homework or Ivy brushed her lips over Jinkx’s forehead when she fell asleep again.

 

The two girls were walking home hand in hand, enjoying the sound of the snow under their feet. They were one of the first ones to go home, not up for party any longer. Back at home they changed into their pyjamas, snuggling close in Jinkx’s bed with a cup of tea and some cookies.

 

“Ives?”, Jinkx asked after some time, looking up from where she lay in Ivy’s crotch. “Mh?”, Ivy asked, stopping to brush her fingers through Jinkx’s hair, waiting for what her friend – girlfriend, she corrected herself – wanted to say. “May I touch you?”

 

The question came unexpected and Ivy blushed. “Of course”, she said hastily. “You don’t have to ask”, she added. Now Jinkx blushed too. “I’m sorry, I just thought… I couldn’t just do it. It would feel like an intrusion.” She turned to her stomach so she was straddling Ivy. “Are you really okay with this?” Jinkx sounded very insecure and Ivy’s heart swelled with a new wave of affection. “Please”, she said and it encouraged Jinkx enough to start.

 

She bent forward again, stealing a kiss from Ivy, before she started to roam her hands all over Ivy’s body, admiring every inch of skin she revealed with a torturing slowness. By the time she pulled down Ivy’s panties, Ivy was panting hard, eager to finally feel Jinkx.

 

Ivy was all wet when Jinkx touched her carefully, rubbing two fingers softly over her folds. With one hand she kneaded Ivy’s breast, playing with her nipple, when she exchanged her hand with her mouth, licking over her cunt experimentally. Ivy nearly jumped, trying her hardest not to press her vagina right into Jinkx’s face.

 

Jinkx seemed to like the reaction she got, for she continued to lick over her flat-tongued some times, before she concentrated on Ivy’s clit. It was damn good for Jinkx’s first time or maybe Ivy just wanted this too bad, but she was close after just some minutes. “Jinkx, Jinkxy…” she panted, grabbing Jinkx’s hair with one hand. Jinkx understood and pushed two fingers inside her, crooking and scissoring them just right.

 

Ivy came with a loud moan of Jinkx’s name, first bucking up and then sinking down into the cushions, panting hard and trying to bring her itching body back under her control. Jinkx climbed back over her, showering her in kisses and Ivy could taste herself on Jinkx and it was so hot, she just wanted to go again. But that would have to wait – she wanted to touch Jinkx, too.

 

“Lay down”, she breathed against Jinkx’s lips and already tried to manoeuvre Jinkx into the position she wanted her in. Ivy didn’t bother with undressing Jinkx, just going for her panties and pulled them down in one go. Jinkx was already wet, the moist glistening in the light of the bedside table lamp. “You’re so beautiful”, she gasped and Jinkx blushed by the praise. “I’m not”, she said, but Ivy shook her head. “You’re the most perfect being on this planet”, she confirmed her first statement and pressed another kiss to Jinkx’s lips.

 

She was lying half across Jinkx when she reached down and pressed her fingers into Jinkx’s wetness. Jinkx shuddered when Ivy rubbed her fingers over her clit, teasing her by stroking over her entrance every now and then. She opened her legs wider to give Ivy better entrance and Ivy pushed one finger in, while she rubbed her clit with the thumb. Jinkx made small satisfied sounds that filled Ivy up and made her heart swell with pride and satisfaction.

 

It took Jinkx longer to build her orgasm, but her legs were shaking when she finally got close. “Oh, I… don’t stop, Ives”, she panted and her whole body cramped when she finally came, pushing Ivy’s hands away slightly to give her some time to breath.

 

“Oh my god”, Jinkx stated when she had come down from her high, pulling Ivy up to kiss her again. Ivy lay down on top of Jinkx, covering her half naked body with hers. “Was this okay?”, Ivy asked, a bit nervous. “Okay?”, Jinkx asked. “Are you kidding me? Okay? This was… I want to do this for the rest of my life”, Jinkx grinned, bringing their lips together. Ivy giggled into the kiss, thanking the world for having Jinkx as her girlfriend now. “I love you”, she whispered before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter before... you'll see. ;) 
> 
> Part of it out of Max's point of view.

**Chapter 18**

 

“Oh my god, you look like a princess”, Katya stated when Trixie came out of her room, showing her ball outfit to Katya. She pulled a face. “Oh no, you don’t like it”, she said and wanted to go back to her room already. “No! I like it!”, Katya said and jumped up from her place on the sofa. She went over to Trixie, taking her hands in hers. “You look beautiful, baby. I really mean it.” Trixie didn’t believe her completely, but she smiled nonetheless and blushed lightly. “Thank you”, she said and kissed Katya happily back when she bent forward.

 

“But you look fierce, too”, she then stated, taking a step back to look at Katya. She wore a black smoking and a colourful blouse with a floral pattern. Her hair was messy as always, but that was what Trixie liked best. She herself wore a long dress in light blue with rose patterns and highlights. Her hair looked even bigger than normally and she had paid extra attention to her make-up. “Thanks”, Katya grinned, before reaching out an arm so Trixie could take it. “Let’s get you to the ball, Cinderella.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The ball was fabulous. The play went well, Trixie playing the autoharp in the background while Jinkx played a perfect main role. Afterwards they all danced, having lots of fun and Trixie really felt like a princess when Katya twirled her around.

 

It was late when Katya and Trixie finally went back to the dorm, giving Jinkx and Ivy lots of time for themselves. They had went back home earlier and everyone had shared knowing gazes. The two were so sweet together and everyone was happy for them. Also Willam, although she would have every right to be angry with Ivy. But then Willam had already started to meet with Trinity every now and then.

 

Katya and Trixie went around a corner, when they both froze. In front of them stood a woman. It was the Russian Bird. “Good evening”, she said with a heavy Russian accent. “Sasha”, Katya spat out, immediately pushing Trixie behind her, although she still hadn’t had all her powers back. When Trixie would think about it later she would think it very sweet of Katya, playing the knight, but right now she only thought of what would happen next and what she could do.

 

“That’s how we finally meet again”, Sasha said coldly. She didn’t have her wings, but the costume she wore screamed super-villain. “Why are you working for the Star?”, Katya wanted to know. Sasha laughed. “Well, maybe because she was the only one to listen to me and my problems.” That took Katya and Trixie aback. “What do you mean?”, Katya asked.

 

“It was not only you leaving me behind. No one was interested in the poor Russian girl with a strange power. They were frightened of me, Katya. My family threw me out. After that I was lonely and cold and hungry. I went on a ship to America as a stowaway, hoping to live the American dream. It didn’t get better. I wasn’t so cold anymore, but I was still hungry. And so I kept on being criminal. My powers helped me, but they were also the reason why I lost everything. I thought you left me because of them, too. You left only when they came out. You and your whole family.”

 

“I didn’t leave you because of your powers. I would have never. My family moved to America. It wasn’t my decision, Sasha.” Sasha laughed and now there was something very sad mixed into the cool voice.

 

“She finally found me. And before you ask: She didn’t manipulate me or anything. The only thing she did was listening to me and giving me a home. The Star was the first person who showed interest in me. To give me something close to affection.”

 

Trixie didn’t have to reach out into Sasha’s mind to feel her pain. It was radiating from her by itself. “But don’t you see that she hurts people?”, Trixie chimed in. Sasha’s cold gaze turned onto her. “When did someone do something nice to me?” Sasha shrugged. “I have every right to make others feel the same pain I had felt over decades.”

 

“That’s wrong, Sasha. You could have come to us. You could have come to me”, Katya tried again. Sasha laughed. “And how should I have found you? It’s not as if you do advertising for your silly school.” “The school isn’t silly”, Trixie protested. But Sasha was right nonetheless. They lived in the underground. And if Trixie hadn’t been attacked, then Ru would have never found her. She would still be alone and frightened of her own powers. Maybe she would be dead already. It was not something to think about now, but she would talk to Ru about it. They wanted to help people, but therefore they had to be more outgoing.

 

“Sasha, I’m sorry, that we weren’t there. That I have never looked out for you. I should have and I’m sorry”, Katya said and Sasha thought about it for some time, worrying her lip. “Please, Sasha, be true to yourself. The Star, whoever she is, never really loved you. She just used you. If you… If you would come with us, Ru would be there for you as she had been there for me. She saved me. Saved me from the drugs and the criminal life. She gave me a chance. She believed in me and always will be. She gives a second chance to everyone.”

 

Sasha didn’t reply immediately. She only stood there in front of Trixie and Katya and thought about what Katya had just said to her. Very carefully Trixie reached out for her mind. Sasha was confused. She didn’t know if she could or should trust them. She didn’t know if she would ever really be loved at all and if working for the Star had been the right decision. She was scared what would happen if she turned away from her and she was so lonely. This loneliness went right through Trixie and made tears welling up in her eyes. And so she did something that was as stupid as it could be. She stepped forward and went over to Sasha to hug her close.

 

Sasha and Katya were taken aback alike, both not able to react at all. “I’m so sorry for you, Sasha. It’s not fair what happened to you. Please, come with us. We will be there for you”, Trixie whispered into Sasha’s neck, while she held her close. Sasha was completely stiff, but after some seconds, she relaxed into the hug. She didn’t hug Trixie back, but Trixie could feel, that Sasha trusted that she wouldn’t hurt her and that she meant what she said.

 

When Trixie let go, she went back to stand next to Katya again, taking her hand in hers. “Please, Sasha. Come with us. You deserve a second chance. You deserve love.” Trixie felt Katya in her mind. She thought that Trixie was so brave and that she was proud of her and Katya squeezed Trixie’s hand lightly, trying to show her that she was with her and that she loved her so damn much. Trixie squeezed back.

 

Slowly Sasha seemed to awaken out of her stupor. “Why should I trust you?”, she asked. “Did you trust the Star?”, Katya replied. Sasha shook her head. “Then don’t trust us, but believe that there is good in this world.”

 

Sasha stared at them for some more moments, not doing anything else. Then, she took a hesitant step forward.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Back at the dorm they phoned Ru and waited for her to arrive. It was an awkward situation to have Sasha in their living room. They sat together, having some cookies Ivy had brought them. She and Jinkx sat in the kitchen, glancing over to them every now and then. There was nothing Trixie or Katya could really talk about to Sasha right now. And they still weren’t sure if Sasha would stay on their side or if she would go back to the Star. Or if this all was some trick from the Star.

 

Ru arrived half an hour later. She sent Trixie, Katya, Jinkx and Ivy to their rooms, wanting to have a word with Sasha alone. The only one who stayed was Detox who had come with Ru. An hour passed, before Detox knocked at their door, telling them that they would go now. Sasha would go with them. She had not been willed to give away her power, but she would cooperate.

 

That night Katya and Trixie lay awake a very long time. They only held each other close, thinking about what had happened and being glad that they had the other one and weren’t alone.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Just before the holidays Ru let Thorgy and Kurtis go. They didn’t have their powers back of course, but they really shouldn’t be kept any longer. Ru admonished them to stay away from the Star. If she overheard anything she would make sure that they would go to prison.

 

Sasha stayed for about five days. She seemed to like the company of people around her, but she still didn’t trust them. When Detox started to interview her more sincere about the Star, Sasha finally vanished. She left a message, telling them that she was sorry. She wanted to be with them, but she couldn’t betray the Star. She promised in the letter, that she would not work with her again, flying under the radar until everything would be solved. And however it would come out, she would stay with the Star again or with Ru and her girls.

 

The holidays went by quietly. Trixie and Katya spent them together at the school with the other girls and teachers who stayed. Violet had went with Max and on Christmas dinner Max presented her to her family as her girlfriend. Later that evening Max and Trixie wrote.

 

_Trixie 4:25 pm: How did it go? Is your family okay with it?_

_Max 4:31 pm: Everything’s fine. They weren’t really shocked. Grandma lost it shortly, but Grandpa was very supportive._

_Trixie 4:32 pm: And Violet? Is she fine, too?_

_Max 4:34 pm: She plays a game with my siblings right now. I think she is. :D_

_Max 4:36 pm: U have a good time 2?_

_Trixie 4:46 pm: Yes, we have. Katya burned the cookies earlier, but we did new ones. I only have to put her ego back together later. XD_

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Max smiled at the message, before she put her phone away again and went over to Violet and her brother and sister. She sat down next to Violet, their legs touching. Although they came out to Max’s family today, they still hadn’t done more than kiss the past weeks. Okay, they did something more, but Max thought it didn’t really count. They had written fanfictions together and well… it had been intense. Max had blushed more than once, reading what Violet had written. She seemed to be even kinkier than Max and somehow Max had panicked a bit.

 

She didn’t know what Violet liked in bed. And if she truly wanted to do what she had written in their fanfictions, then Max wasn’t sure if she wanted it. She was kinky, too, but she only wrote these things. She didn’t want to do them.

 

Somehow she worried even more about it, now that they weren’t in school. In school they didn’t have a room for themselves, sharing their rooms with other girls and being not able to lock the rooms properly. Now they had Max’s room all for themselves, being able to lock it and having come out to her family, Max was sure Violet didn’t want to wait any longer. It was time to raise the stakes.

 

She took extra time in the bathroom out of nervousness that evening, before she went back into her room where Violet was already lying in bed, reading. She put the magazine away when Max entered and closed the door behind her. “Do you want to lock it?”, Violet asked and Max’s heart went up her throat. She gulped hard, but nodded and locked the door, before she went over to the bed.

 

Violet climbed over her and kissed her lovingly, no rush, only light and passionate kisses. Max tried to relax into it, but she couldn’t. Violet let go of her, sitting up and looking down at Max. “What is it?”, she asked. She sounded just slightly bugged.

 

Max buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry”, she mumbled, wishing a hole would pop up out of nowhere and she could vanish into it. With careful, slightly cold fingers Violet took her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. “Hey”, Violet said all lovingly and concerned for her girlfriend. “What’s up, Max? Did I do something wrong?” Max shook her head, sighing. “No, you… you did everything right. It’s me…”

 

Violet looked at her for some moments, Max only staring at the blanket underneath her. Then Violet put a finger under Max’s chin and lifted it. “You don’t have to be afraid”, she said. Max sighed again. “I’m not. At least not of…”, she gesticulated between them, “of sex. I… I’m just not sure what you like. You… you write these things… And I like them”, she hurried, “but I’m not sure if I want to do them for real.” Violet supressed a smile. She reached out with both her hands, taking Max’s face between them fully. “Max Malanaphy, I love you”, she stated and sounded really serious. “And yeah”, she shrugged, “maybe I like these things. But only because I write them, doesn’t mean we have to do this. Yet”, she added and winked at Max.

 

Max laughed shortly, relieved and nodded. “But”, Violet added, “I want to make love to you tonight. Do you want it, too?” Max’s eyes went wide, but she nodded again, breathing “Yes”. Violet smiled. “Then kiss me again, Dumbo”, she said and their lips met in a crush.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

 

After the holidays the training for the girls continued. Nothing had happened for quite a time now and Ru was sure that it was only a matter of time until the Star would finally go against them.

 

Ru had decided to contact a friend, Chad, for help. Chad Michaels was a businesswoman, working in the high ranks of the government. She knew nothing of the Star, never heard of her, but she promised Ru to tell her as soon as she found something out.

 

Katya and Trixie had tried to talk to Ru about the problem with the difficulty to find them. They had said that people like Sasha would have it a lot easier to find them if they were known. But Ru didn’t want to hear about it. She said only a few people knew about their powers and it was good that way. “They would hunt us and try to use our powers for their own benefits.” “But they could find out because of the misguided women, too. The risk is much greater if we stay in the underground”, Katya tried, but Ru didn’t want to hear it. So they gave up for the moment, hoping that Ru would think about it as soon as the Star was defeated.

 

In late January Chad called. She had gotten news from some mysterious source that it was possible that the Star would hunt down the girls again if they weren’t at school. So Ru decided that everyone should stay and wasn’t allowed to go out, except for getting groceries. And this they were only allowed to do with at least three teachers at their side.

 

While the students had to stay at the school, Trixie and the others in college had to stay there, only going to their lessons and always going in pairs. No one was really happy with this solution, especially Trixie and Katya, but they had no choice in it.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

One evening Trixie talked with Katya via mind. It was a late Friday night, both of them already tired from the week. ‘I really miss you, babe’, Katya said. ‘I wish I could come over right now and hold and kiss you.’ ‘It’s only a week and a half, Katya’, Trixie tried to cheer her up, but she couldn’t really hide her feelings when talking via mind with Katya. She was sad, too. ‘Anyway, I would give nearly everything to-‘

 

Suddenly the connection broke. It was as if someone had kicked Trixie out of Katya’s mind and vice versa. ‘Katya? Katya!’, she screamed, but she didn’t get any reply. So Trixie tried for Max. No answer from her friend as well. “Please, please, please”, she whispered, before she reached out for Detox.

 

Trixie could feel that Detox was there, but she didn’t seem to get her messages. But Trixie could feel her. And what she felt made her blood freeze in her veins.

 

………………………………………………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally!   
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter...   
> But at least I can say: It's very very long!   
> I had to write parts again, because I wasn't happy with them, but now I think it's all right. :)   
> Hope you like and enjoy it, too!

**Chapter 19**

 

What Trixie felt was pure fear. Whatever had happened, it seemed to be all around the school, shielding it from the rest of the world and from Trixie’s mind. She began to panic.

 

Like a madman Trixie jumped up from her bed, nearly falling over her own feet, when she ran to the next door. It was Jinkx’s door. She went inside without knocking. Jinkx was lying in bed with Ivy, both already half asleep. “Something happened!”, Trixie shouted. Ivy was the first to react, standing up and coming over to Trixie.

 

Trixie was shaking all over, not able to keep the voices from around her out of her mind. She was too shocked to hold up her guards. “Trixie, what happened? What is it? Calm down”, Ivy said, holding Trixie close and soothing her back. Jinkx had gotten up too now, coming over as well. She sat her hand against Trixie’s forehead.

 

Her fingers were cool and when she spoke, Trixie could only hear her voice. They had practised the mind-talking too over the past month and so Jinkx was able to talk Trixie through it until she was calmed down a bit more. She was still shaking, but she was able to shut out some of the voices and concentrate more on the message she had to give to the others.

 

The loud shouting had awoken the other girls too and so everyone sat in Jinkx’s room shortly after.

 

“Alright, tell us what happened”, Kameron said calmly. Trixie admired how cool she could stay in any situation. “I was talking to Katya and then… I don’t know. Suddenly she…”, Trixie took a shaking breath and Jinkx hugged her a bit closer, giving her support.

 

“I couldn’t hear her anymore. It was like someone cut the connection. And I… I couldn’t reach anyone else. I could only feel what Detox felt. And she… she was so afraid.” The last bit came out as a whisper.

 

The girls looked at each other. Shangela and Willam were with them, sharing a gaze of horror. They hadn’t any superpowers, but they were their friends.

 

“Whatever happened, we have to go there”, she said and everyone turned their gaze on Willam. “We can’t just march there”, Kameron quickly cut in. “We have to make a plan first, call Dela.” Alaska nodded and stood up to go for the phone.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Dela had been in the theatre together with Adore and therefore they both came when the girls called them. Adore knew of the powers, too, although she had none.

 

Trixie told them again what had happened and Ivy, Willam and Shangela were quick to say that they wanted to help and wouldn’t stay here, while the others went to the school.

 

They had tried to call the other girls on their phones earlier – there had been no signal. So they had to act quickly and make sure to help their friends. Dela wasn’t happy with taking the girls without powers with her, but because of the urgency she let them.

 

Together they drove to school in Jinkx’s and Dela’s cars.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When they arrived there was nothing to be seen that could shield Trixie’s thoughts from the others, but not everything could be seen at once. But the lights were on and it sounded as if people were running around inside.

 

“We stay together and will be very careful”, Dela instructed. “Trixie, try to reach out again”, she said and Trixie tried. This time she could reach Detox at once. ‘Trixie!’, she answered and sounded very relieved. ‘Are you fine, Trixie?’

 

‘Yes, we’re outside the school. Are you fine?’ The main door opened. In it stood Detox together with Bianca. With fast steps they went to them. “Oh my god, you’re fine”, Detox said and tears were in her eyes, when she hugged Trixie close and then the other girls, too.” Bianca looked exhausted and had some blood on her cheek. “What happened?”, Dela asked concerned when they went inside.

 

Bianca and Detox informed them about the events. About an hour ago, there had been screams. The teachers had run to the girl’s rooms but then it had been already too late. There was a big chaos and several girls were already lying on the floor, unconscious. The helpers of the Star had come and now tried to get as many girls into their hands as possible. They were able to fight back, but it was too late.

 

Detox explained that she had tried to call out for Trixie or Dela but it was no use. “I couldn’t reach any of you. And inside here I couldn’t go inside the mind of someone else, too.” “I think they found a way to use our powers. The ones they got from the blood”, Bianca said.

 

“How many did they get and who?”, Dela then asked. “They got about the half. Raja, Bob, Dusty, Pearl and Farrah, Nina, Pandora and Katya.” Trixie listened to Bianca’s words like in trance. They got Katya. She didn’t have her full powers back and they got her again.

 

While the others were shocked, putting their hands over their mouths or supressing tears or sighing relieved that someone was not on the list, Trixie just stood there and was not able to react at all. She felt Detox at the edge of her mind. ‘Darling, please don’t panic. We’ll get them back. I promise it.’ Although it was only via mind, Detox voice seemed shakily.

 

Trixie let Detox hug her and pull her with her further inside together with the others. They were all in the big living room. Some of them cried, some were injured like Bianca. When Max saw Trixie coming inside she jumped up and ran over to her, taking Trixie in her arms.

 

“Oh my god, Trix, you’re here, you’re safe”, she said hastily. “We couldn’t reach you. We feared they went for you, too.” Ru was helping Alyssa, cleaning a wound on her arm, finishing her job before she sat down with the arrivals. She wanted to know what had happened and Dela told her. Trixie was thankful for that, staying with Max and Detox who both stroke her back and hands and said soothing things to her.

 

Trixie heard and saw what happened around her, but she couldn’t quite concentrate on it. She heard the voices around her. Most of them where the thoughts of the girls. They were scared and sad and angry. Trixie saw how Bianca cared for an unconscious Kim and how Trinity and Willam tried to calm down a crying Violet. Alaska helped Sharon with blankets and pillows and Jinkx, Ivy and Shangela went to the kitchen with Latrice for hot water for the wounds and also something to eat and drink for everyone. And Trixie heard all their thoughts about what might happen to their friends and how they felt so weak and failed so bad. And Trixie adopted those feelings, not able to guard her mind.

 

“Katya”, she whispered brokenly and tears ran down her cheeks. “We’re gonna get her back”, Max tried, but her voice was shaking as well.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They stayed together, talking about a plan how to protect themselves from another assault. When Trixie had her shit together mostly again, Detox connected with her and they tried to reach out for the others. There was the same wall like before, isolating Trixie and Detox from the mind of the others.

 

The others tried to recap what had happened exactly and who had been part of the team that had assaulted them. It had been the Shapeshifter and three other women. One had been very big and had stayed more in the background, while the other two had turned into some kind of monsters. One, looking like an actual monster, the other like a lion. And there had been Kurtis. “How can she be back?”, Ivy wanted to know. “We let her go”, Ru explained. “And she must have gotten some superpower from someone else. She wasn’t manipulating minds, but she could jump high, nearly as if she could fly.”

 

“And I’m sure there were even more women”, Ongina chimed in. “Maybe they were invisible. It would be possible when they are really able to use the powers they stole from us.” The idea made Trixie shiver. It would explain how they had been able to attack them and to shield themselves from Trixie’s and Detox’s mind. They had had Jinkx – maybe they had found a way to use her power and see what would happen. And maybe they could also use Trixie’s power.

 

“Whatever it is, we have to stay calm”, Latrice said and started to hand a bowl of soup to everyone. “We can’t help anyone if we start running wild.” She was right and Ru acknowledged this.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Ru called her friend Chad. Chad was shocked and promised that she would do anything she could to find out about the Star and where she might be. As soon as Roxxxy heard the news from Detox she came over immediately. She wanted to help her friends.

 

The trackers in the bracelets didn’t work of course. The villains had learned and surely turned them off or destroyed them. Without a plan where to look for them or to contact them the day passed with healing the wounds and getting ready for another fight. The girls without powers managed everything with logistics, buying food or other stuff they might need, while the others trained their powers.

 

The day passed and another began. While they gained strength, the girls started to lose hope. They had no clue how to find their friends and what the villains were capable to do. When it got darker outside again, someone knocked at their door.

 

The girls gasped when Latrice brought Sasha Velour into the living room. “Sasha”, Ru said and stood up to go to the woman. “Let’s go and talk”, Ru suggested, but Sasha shook her head. “What I have to say I can say in front of the girls, too.” Sasha turned to the girls, looking at them for a moment. “I think I can help you”, she said and chatter started. Ru told them to be quiet and listen to Sasha.

 

“I know where the Star is. I know I said I wouldn’t betray her. She was good to me in her own way. But I can’t do nothing while she captures your friends. It’s not right.” “So you will help us?”, Kameron asked and Sasha looked at her. “No”, she answered. “I will not help you. I will tell you where she is, but otherwise you have to act on your own.”

 

It wasn’t what they hoped for but it was more than enough. So Ru thanked Sasha and said it was right what she did. Sasha told them where to find the Star and then the girls sat together and thought about a plan of how to attack.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The base from the Star wasn’t that far away from them. It only took them two hours to get there. It was a big old complex with several buildings. Everything seemed empty from outside. Trixie and Detox tried to get through the barrier, but they had no chance. They could only hope that they could send messages to one another when they got inside.

 

They had decided on a surprise attack and hoped that the Star wouldn’t know what they had planned because of Jinkx’s strength. Of course luck wasn’t on their side.

 

The first to attack was Kurtis. She did have wings now, jumping down at them from one of the roofs when they walked to one of the buildings. Luckily, the mind-messaging worked and Trixie could warn Latrice just in time, before Kurtis landed just some feet away from her.

 

“You again”, Latrice growled. “But with a special upgrade now”, Kurtis grinned. Her wings reminded Trixie of a chicken, but a large one that was able to fly actually. Latrice tried to hit her, but Kurtis flew away quickly. She vanished on one of the roofs again.

 

“Sharon, we need to get this bird down”, Ru said and Sharon started to concentrate. Soon enough the sun that had been standing high, vanished behind dark clouds and a cold wind started blowing. Raven sent out her ravens, having a watch for them over the situation. When they made out Kurtis, Dela used the power inside the rainy clouds to build a mighty flash, crushing down on the roof on which Miss Fame was. A scream could be heard and then she flew over their heads again.

 

While all this happened, no one recognized the animal behind them. So only when they could hear Raven’s scream they turned. A giant lion had pulled her to the ground, biting into her leg. Raven screamed and cried, trying to escape and letting her ravens attack the lion, but with no result.

 

It was Kasha who reacted first, throwing a wave of fire onto the lion. The animal backed off. Quickly Ongina ran to Raven, helping her to get away and back to the safety of the car. Bianca and Jinkx had stayed there if they needed to heal someone and they took care of Raven as soon as she got there.

 

The girls were attacked from two sides now. On one side Miss Fame came down every now and then to hit them with her giant wings and on the other side the lion strolled around, waiting for a good moment to attack.

 

“Max, take Trixie and head inside. Find out where the others are”, Ru whispered when they were near to her. Max was afraid but she was determined nonetheless, same as Trixie. So they took each other’s hands and Max turned them invisible.

 

Hidden by the others around them neither Kurtis nor the lion recognized how they went past them and into one of the buildings. Trixie stayed in contact with Detox. It was hard to concentrate on her surroundings and also on what happened outside, but she knew she had to do it. She felt how the adrenaline rushed through her body, helping to concentrate on her guards and everything else.

 

They could hear Alyssa use her tongue pop sound and then heard a dull knock. Miss Fame was down. It got louder outside and they could hear the lion growl and someone else joined the fight with a loud shout. In Detox’s mind, Trixie could see some monster running towards the group with high speed and crushing into them with all its power.

 

The building in which Trixie and Max had went into was dark and when the door shut behind them, they had to wait a moment to give their eyes time to adjust. It was an old storage with many doors, some of them open, some closed. It was creepy as hell and Trixie wished they would find their friends fast. Carefully she reached out for them. But of course she didn’t get anything.

 

“They have to be in some separate room or something”, she said to Max when they went further inside the building.

 

Outside the fight went on. The lion had attacked Kameron and Sharon, both bleeding and barely able to hold themselves upright. Latrice was fighting with the monster together with Kim who had grown several feet to attack better.

 

Trixie and Max had just turned around a corner when they heard steps behind them. They both held their breaths, pressing against the wall behind them. The steps came nearer and they both exhaled when they saw who it was. Violet came running to them. “Max?”, she asked, looking around although it was no use.

 

Max let go of her power, making Trixie and her appear. “Oh thank god I found you”, Violet said. She had blood over her forehead. “Ru needs us outside. She needs especially you, Max. Please come”, Violet said and took Max’s hand to pull her with her. Trixie didn’t knew what it was, but something seemed wrong about this. She looked through Detox’s eyes.

 

She was kneeling over an unconscious Kurtis, trying to get her fixated with the help of Trinity and… Violet. “Max! It’s not her!”, Trixie shouted but it was already too late. The Shapeshifter had turned into her true form again pushing Trixie into a room and pulling Max with her with all her power. “Bye, mind-reader”, she grinned at Trixie and shut the door behind them.

 

Trixie could hear Max shouting and screaming and then there was nothing.

 

The room in which Trixie was, was completely dark. She couldn’t make out anything at all. There was only a little strip of light coming in from under the door, but it didn’t help at all to show Trixie her surroundings. Apart from the silence that surrounded her, there was also silence in Trixie’s head. She couldn’t reach anyone. The room was mind-messaging-safe.

 

Light panic started to creep into Trixie. “Stay calm”, she told herself and inhaled deeply a few times. She wouldn’t really calm down, but it got a little better. Then she stood up on shaky legs. Carefully she stepped forward until she reached the door. From there she began to walk along the wall, feeling around for anything helpful and to make out the size of the room.

 

It was a very small room, maybe six steps from one side to the other, but the walls seemed to be high, for she couldn’t reach the ceiling. There was nothing inside as far as Trixie could tell. That didn’t help to calm her nerves at all. She sat down in one corner, trying for Detox’s mind again, but with no success. “Hello?!”, she then screamed, trying to get the attention of someone. “I’m inside here! It’s me, Trixie! Please get me out, please help me! Help!” But there came no answer.

 

Trixie wasn’t sure how long it took and how long she had screamed, but slowly the light under the door went less and her throat was raw from screaming. It was evening and soon it would be night. Trixie couldn’t hear anything, therefore she had no idea what had happened or still was happening.

 

Time went by and although Trixie’s panic rose, there were no voices in her head – the room kept them away from her. At some point she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The worst was the hunger and the thirst. Trixie didn’t know how long she had been asleep, but it was day again as far as she could tell from the light under the door. She was cold, too, but it was moderate. But the thirst was nearly unbearable. Again she knocked at the door, screaming for help, but it was no use. Tears were running down her face.

 

The panic was detached by the sad awareness that no one would come to help her. There was no possibility that the others were still outside fighting. There were only two options: The first was that everyone was dead and Trixie really didn’t want to think about that option. The second was that they had to flee and had left Trixie behind. She wondered what had happened to Max. The Shapeshifter had dragged her with her and Max had screamed for Trixie, until they were separated and Trixie couldn’t hear her anymore.

 

Were the villains still here? Was Max still here and were the others still here that had been kidnapped before?

 

Another night came and Trixie felt how the energy left her body because of dehydration. She knew that if no one would come and get her soon, she would be too weak to control her powers at all.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie awoke by a loud sound and light suddenly floating the little room. She held a hand in front of her eyes, trying to see who it was. She was so dehydrated that it was hard to concentrate at all, especially when the voices suddenly stormed into her mind. It nearly knocked her out.

 

A hand reached around her arms, pulling her up from the floor. “Time to wake up. Come, it’s your turn, Trixie.” Trixie knew that voice. But she couldn’t concentrate enough to put it somewhere. She couldn’t see properly. Everything floated around her like it was under water or hidden in fog.

 

The person brought her to another room. She put Trixie into a chair and pushed a needle into her arm. “I’m sorry, honey”, the person whispered next to Trixie’s ear. “It’s all part of our plan.”

 

“Katya?”, Trixie asked, not sure if she was right about this. It could be Katya, but she could also mistake the voice or it was the Shapeshifter. She couldn’t tell, her mind swimming and the voices driving her mad.

 

„Yes, it’s me. Now drink this“, Katya said and put a cup at Trixie’s lips. Trixie was too exhausted to complain and too thirsty to not drink from the cup. It was water and Trixie couldn’t describe the wonderful feeling when it ran down her throat. She wanted to drink more, but Katya took the cup away. “That’s enough for now. You have to go slow.” “Please, I’m so thirsty”, Trixie said, but Katya wouldn’t give more to her.

 

“You will get more soon. Now relax, try to get your guards up again.” She whispered this into her ear again. “I can’t”, Trixie whined. “I know you can do it, pumpkin. You’re the strongest person I ever met.” Katya took her hand and pressed it. Trixie’s gaze was still blurred but she could make out Katya’s blonde hair. “Is it really you?”, Trixie asked. She still wasn’t sure.

 

“It is.” And then Katya whispered something into Trixie’s ear that made her blush. No one else could know about that and she felt how her heart got lighter in an instant. “And now concentrate”, Katya said and Trixie tried her very best.

 

Slowly, very slowly she felt how some of the voices left her head. There were still too many, but a few less. Katya gave her some more water and then Trixie felt how she got very tired. “I’m so tired”, she said to Katya. “I know. It’s the medicine. You’ll be better when you awake.” “Don’t go”, Trixie pleaded and Katya took her hand again. “I won’t leave you, Trix. Never.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

When Trixie awoke, the medicine had helped indeed. She felt much better and could think much clearer. When she looked around, she spotted Katya on a chair at the wall. She was asleep. Trixie didn’t know the room. It was no room in the school and they also weren’t in a hospital. Trixie herself lay on some old sofa, drip next to her, connected with a needle in her arm. She was thirsty again, her throat hurting. Slowly she tried to stand up and go to the table were a cup and a bottle of water stood.

 

Katya awoke by the sound and was quick by her side. “Trixie, sit down again”, she hurried and pushed Trixie back onto the sofa, then getting the water for her and filling the cup. Trixie tried to remember what Katya had said to her.

 

“Where are we? What is the plan you told me about?” Katya put a finger over her mouth quickly, making big eyes. Trixie understood, falling silent again. “We’re still with the Star. Helping her”, Katya said and Trixie wanted to protest, but Katya’s eyes told her that there was a plan indeed. There were still too many voices in Trixie’s head to concentrate on Katya and ask her via mind.

 

“You have to get better. The Star wants more of your ability. I told her you have to regain strength for it.” “Are they all here?”, Trixie asked instead. “No. They escaped. The Star wants more powers to get them and bring Ru down. It’s something personal. But I can’t tell you more until the Star is sure you’re working for her and not try to get back to Ru.”

 

Trixie was very confused but she had no other chance than to trust Katya right now and hope that it really was Katya and that Katya really was on hers and Ru’s side. “I will get you something to eat”, Katya said and with that she vanished.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

She came back with something to eat and a woman Trixie had never seen before. She had red hair, was short and heavily built. When she came over to Trixie, reaching for her free arm, Trixie flinched away. “It’s all right. This is Ginger. She will help you.” Trixie didn’t believe Katya in that moment, but she let Ginger feel her pulse. As soon as she was done, Trixie pulled her arm away again.

 

“You said you would make her cooperate”, Ginger said to Katya. “I will. Just give me some time with her”, Katya responded. “You already had two days. The Star hates waiting”, Ginger spat and Katya rolled her eyes. “She’s barely got her strength back. Give me some time.” Ginger didn’t respond to that, except lifting an eyebrow. Then she left the room.

 

Katya gave the tray to Trixie. There was a thick soup and a cup with probably tea. “I’m sorry, it doesn’t look very good, but it tastes better, believe me”, Katya said, shrugging in apology. Trixie didn’t trust her completely, but she was hungry and therefore started eating.

 

With her belly full, she was able to will more of the voices away and finally tried to reach for Katya’s mind. She couldn’t spot anything strange. It was Katya indeed. ‘What is going on here?’, she asked. Katya nearly dropped the tray when putting it away when she heard Trixie’s voice in her head.

 

‘Oh thank god, you can use your mind again’, she sent back. She came back to her and sat down next to her. Katya told her via mind what had happened. The Star had kidnapped her and the others from the school and brought them here.

 

She gave them a choice. Work with her or not. No matter what they choose, she would take their powers from them to use them her own. First Katya said she would never ever work for her. Then Trixie and the others had come to safe them and Katya had learned that Trixie had been captured. Katya told the Star she had changed her mind and wanted to work for the Star. And she could convince her that she was allowed to look for Trixie and convince her too.

 

‘Not all of us are part of the plan. They also got Max and Alaska. They are still kept somewhere. And Nina and Farrah are still not willed to work for the Star. Therefore they don’t know about our plan.’ They wanted to make the Star trust them, until they had a chance to escape or bring them down. Then Katya told Trixie about the others that worked for the Star.

 

Thorgy was still gone. She had listened to Ru’s warning. But Miss Fame had come back, getting new powers from the Star. The Star had some machine, built by one of her minions, Eureka, with which she was able to gain the powers from the girl’s blood. Eureka couldn’t do anything, but being super smart as far as Katya knew. Then there were the Boulet Sisters, also getting new powers from the Star, Nina the Shapeshifter, Ginger Minj who could turn into a monster-form and BeBe who could turn into a giant lion.

 

Trixie told Katya about Sasha and how she had told them where to find the Star. ‘Have you seen her?’, she then wanted to know. ‘No one ever sees the Star’, Katya replied. ‘She’s barely here, only when she has to give new powers to us and even then we’re not allowed to see her. She always wears a mask.’ ‘Like some real super villain’, Trixie snorted.

 

‘You have to trust me in the plan’, Katya then thought. ‘But we have to help the others, too. We can’t leave anyone behind’, Trixie insisted. She thought especially about Max and Alaska. ‘We will. I promise you that’, Katya assured Trixie, placing a small kiss on Trixie’s forehead before leaving to tell the minions of the Star that Trixie was willed to cooperate.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day Ginger and another tall woman came to Trixie’s room. Katya wasn’t with them, but Trixie willed herself to be strong and stay calm. The other woman introduced herself as Eureka and told Trixie that she would bring her to the machine now.

 

“But I don’t have all my powers back, yet”, Trixie said. It wasn’t completely true. She had most of them back, able to hold her guard up again. “The Star doesn’t want to wait any longer”, Ginger said and Trixie knew that no protest would help. So she followed the two women.

 

The machine was a monstrous thing, filling a big hall of the facility they were in. Eureka brought Trixie to one side of the machine, where a chair was. She sat her down there and connected Trixie to the machine with a needle. Trixie had been glad to be rid of the needle of the drip and she flinched by the new one. She hated those things.

 

“Stay here and don’t move”, Eureka said. At the corner of the room Trixie could see another person. It was Dusty. Dusty looked at Trixie shortly, before turning back to her work, carrying some boxes away from the room. So obviously they weren’t allowed to talk to each other.

 

The machine started working and Trixie’s blood was pumped out of her body. Several minutes her blood flooded into the machine and Trixie wondered how much more they would take, feeling a bit weaker with every passing minute.

 

Just when Trixie felt a tickling feeling in one of her legs, Eureka turned the machine off, pulling the needle out of her. “That’s enough for now”, she said. Then she brought Trixie to another room. The room was similar to the one she had been in before, but a bit smaller. Then she was locked in.

 

It took about an hour or two until the door opened again. It was Katya, bringing Trixie something to eat. Trixie told her about the machine and Katya nodded. “Yeah, that’s how it works. They put the blood inside. Then the machine works some time and later the Star will come and gets the blood to put it inside herself. I don’t know how, but she has a similar ability to Ru then – able to give the power to someone else. But she can only do it with the help of the machine.”

 

“Who will get my powers? And who has which powers yet?” Katya shrugged. “I don’t know in most of the cases. I’m allowed to work for the Star and look for you right now, but they don’t trust us fully yet. They gave me some of the powers from BeBe.” “The lion?”, Trixie asked. “Yes, the lion. But I can’t turn into one. I just have some more strength now and I think I can hear better. I think they gave something to Dusty and Raja too. And I haven’t seen Pearl in two days. Maybe something has gone wrong.”

 

“But we have to find her”, Trixie chimed in immediately. Katya pushed her back onto the sofa. “We can’t.” ‘The Star mustn’t learn of our plan. You have to keep calm’, she added via mind. ‘But we have to help our friends!’, Trixie tried again. ‘It won’t help anybody if we act too early and without a real strategy’, Katya told her and Trixie finally accepted it.

 

Katya had to go soon after, not allowed to look further after Trixie. “Get better”, she told her when she went outside the door. What exactly she meant with this – Trixie’s powers or her general condition or something completely different – Trixie would never learn.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Soon a routine built. Katya would come three times a day, bringing Trixie food and talking with her shortly. She told her that the others knew that she was awake and part of the plan now. ‘Try talk to them’, she told her the second midday.

 

Trixie tried it and after some time and a lot of concentration, she was finally able to reach them. The first she reached was Pandora. While Katya was bringing food to everyone’s room, Pandora was working together with Dusty, carrying things from one place to another or doing whatever the minions of the Star told them to do. They were allowed to walk around freely, but were kept in their rooms at night.

 

Bob and Raja did things like cooking or cleaning, only allowed to leave their rooms for their tasks. She couldn’t reach the others, though. They seemed to be in rooms like Trixie had been in – mind-reading-proof. Trixie talked to the girls she could reach, getting to know when they were where and what they could do to get them all out.

 

Raja told Trixie about her new powers. She got some from Violet. She couldn’t make someone love her, but she said she thought she could convince people in doing things more easily. They would use this, Trixie decided and she told Katya about it when they met next.

 

Dusty got some of the powers from Max. Like Raja she didn’t have as much power, but she could turn parts of her body invisible for a short time. They could also use this.

 

Trixie wondered what had happened to Pearl. Dusty told her that she was sure that they had tried to give some of Trixie’s power to her. She had been sent out of the room when the transfer somehow went wrong.

 

The days went by and Trixie had to work now, too. She should help with the machine, being under Eureka’s command. It was then that she met Alaska. She was pulling hard on Ginger’s grip, trying to escape. When she saw Trixie she froze. “You work for them?”, she shouted in disbelieve. “She decided for the right side”, Ginger commented, pulling and pushing Alaska further until she sat on the chair of the machine. “Don’t pay her any mind and don’t you dare talk to her”, Eureka said to Trixie, who had to bring the many parts into order that they would need.

 

Eureka had told her that one of the prisoners would get some powers. They didn’t want to try on one of the loyal ones again, fearing that it would knock them out again. “Are you trying to give them my power?”, Trixie had asked, but of course she hadn’t gotten an answer. She took it as a yes. She could have read the viallain’s minds, but it was too much a risk. It was just enough that she talked with her friends, hoping to not be caught.

 

‘I’m on your side’, she sent Alaska when she was fastened on the chair. ‘Please believe me. We are working on a plan to get all of us out of here.’ If Alaska had heard her, she didn’t answer. She just stared at the opposite wall, not even blinking, when Ginger put the needles in her arm or fixating her to the chair.

 

Trixie flinched in shock when the door suddenly opened with a loud bang. There she was. Dressed in a golden bodysuit and a matching mask The Star stood right in front her. She had long blonde hair and looked impressive in every way with her perfect body, tall and muscular and curvy in all the right places.

 

She walked past Trixie, only looking at her shortly. She didn’t care one bit about her. She was only interested in her powers it seemed. But she also didn’t talk more than necessary with Eureka and Ginger, only commanding them around and giving instructions.

 

Alaska on her chair looked like a rebellious teenager, her chin in the air and looking proud although she was tied to the chair, unable to really move. “Let’s see if this one is stronger”, the Star said when she connected herself to the machine on the other side.

 

The machine started to work and Trixie could see how the blood flooded through the wires. She didn’t dare watch into Alaska’s or the Star’s mind, afraid that they could feel her or it could do something bad during the process.

 

Sudden light was around the machine, similar to the light that surrounded Ru when giving or taking powers. Both the Star and Alaska made uncomfortable sounds, groaning and wriggling on their chairs, before the light got less and then faded away completely.

 

Ginger was quickly by the side of the Star, helping her to stand up, she was wobbly on her legs, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Alaska was unconscious. Trixie wanted to run to her badly, checking if everything was alright, but she knew that they would never let her. Eureka went over to her, pulling out the needles and then taking Alaska onto her shoulder, carrying her away. “Come on, dumbass”, she barked and Trixie knew she meant her. So she followed suit.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

They brought Alaska to one of the empty rooms. It was one of the normal rooms, not a mind-proof one. Eureka put Alaska down on a bed. “Look after her when she wakes up. Give her something to drink and eat. You can push this button if you need me, but only if you really do.” She pointed to a button on the wall. Then she vanished without another word, locking the door behind her.

 

Trixie made it more comfortable for Alaska, putting a pillow under her head and lifting her fully on the bed. She was afraid her friend was harmed. She was breathing and all, therefore Trixie was a bit calmer, but she still feared that something bad would happen to Alaska when she would wake up.

 

It took about an hour, until live came back into Alaska. As soon as she started to twitch with her fingers, Trixie was next to her, holding her hands and saying her name. “Laska, wake up, honey.” Alaska groaned, reaching for her head with her hands. Trixie let her.

 

Slowly Alaska opened her eyes. “Where am I?”, she asked, obviously not remembering anything. “We’re still captured by the Star, but we’re alone right now”, Trixie explained. “How do you feel?”

 

“As if I had spent a night out drinking”, Alaska replied, pressing the balms of her hands into her eyes. “Can you… hear any voices?” That was when Alaska seemed to remember what had happened. She sat up immediately, but regretted it the second she did, groaning loudly by the ache in her head.

 

“Slowly!”, Trixie warned her, steadying her friend. “You…”, Alaska got out. “You work for them.” “I’m not”, Trixie whispered hurriedly. She still didn’t dare to look into Alaska’s mind. “We are pretending. We’re still on Ru’s side”, she whispered, trying to convince Alaska.

 

“Here, drink something”, she said when Alaska wouldn’t react. She gave the glass with water to her. “What’s this?”, Alaska asked suspiciously. “It’s water”, Trixie said, still holding the glass until Alaska finally took it to drink.

 

Alaska still didn’t fully trust Trixie, but she drank and then laid back down. “My head is killing me”, she said, pressing her hands to it again. Trixie looked around. She found some washing cloth and put some of the water on it, giving it to Alaska to press it to her head. “What did they do to me?”, Alaska asked after some time with the cool cloth on her forehead.

 

“I’m not sure. I think they gave you some of my powers.” “Oh fantastic. That means I have to deal with headaches for forever?”, Alaska asked sarcastically. Trixie nearly started to cry. She was so sorry for her friend and on the other hand, she was so glad that she was still able to joke.

 

“Hey, Why are you crying?”, Alaska asked when she recognized the wetness around Trixie’s eyes. Trixie didn’t answer, but hugged her friend close. “I swear we’ll get out of here and we’ll find a way to help you and the others”, she cried silently into Alaska’s neck. And although it should be the other way around, Alaska petted Trixie’s back and soothed her hair until she could stop crying again.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Another hour later Eureka came back. The Star was gone again and it was only the minions and them. She checked on Alaska, giving instructions to Trixie. She should look after Alaska the next days, like Katya had looked after Trixie. Alaska got painkillers against her headache and then the two were left alone again.

 

Alaska fell asleep because of the medicine and Trixie also dozed off after watching her friend sleep for some time. It was late afternoon when they both woke up. “How are you feeling?”, Trixie asked when Alaska sat up in the bed. “Okay. The headache got less”, Alaska said. She reached for something to drink and Trixie gave it over to her.

 

“I… I’m not sure, but should I try and look into your mind? Try to find out what they’ve done to you?” Alaska looked unsure, but finally nodded. “I trust you, Trix”, she said. Trixie sat on the bed in front of Alaska, taking her hands in hers. “Relax”, she instructed, before she carefully reached out.

 

Alaska’s mind seemed completely normal by first sight. But the deeper Trixie reached, the more pictures flooded her mind. And it weren’t pictures from Alaska. It was similar to when too many thoughts rained down on Trixie. She stopped, leaving Alaska’s mind.

 

She told her what she had seen. “Do you think they will come to the surface?”, Alaska asked. “Yeah, I’m afraid they might.” “What can I do against it?” Trixie explained to her, how she built her guards against the other’s thoughts. She knew it took months until she had perfected it, but she hoped that Alaska would be able to learn it.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Days went by and Alaska’s new powers didn’t come to the surface. They didn’t tell Eureka about them of course whenever she came to check. They mustn’t know about it and should keep on believing that it hadn’t worked at all.

 

Slowly a plan developed. Trixie had enough information through the others that she knew when what happened and she also knew where the rooms from the other captured girls were.

 

They decided to try and escape when they would use the machine the next time. Most of the villains would be occupied then and therefore it was easier for them to flee. Katya and Trixie who brought the food to the other prisoners were the ones with the keys or the possibility to get to the keys. They would go and get the ones that were still captured. Raja and Dusty would organize everything they would need and make sure they would get outside. Bob, Alaska and Pandora would go with them, knocking the villains down if needed.

 

When the day came it was Nina who should get new powers. As soon as it was possible, Trixie sent her the plan they had via mind. First she thought there wasn’t an answer, but then Nina assured her that she would do as she said.

 

First it seemed as if everything would work out fine. Trixie and Katya went for Farrah, Pearl and Max. All three were weak and needed help to stand up, let alone walk. They were too slow with them. Therefore it was only a matter of time until one of the villains, Bebe, recognized them. From this point on, everything started to go down in chaos.

 

Trixie was trying to get Pearl and Max out at once when she could hear a voice inside her mind and she wanted to cry out of sheer relief. ‘Hey darling, we’re here to help’, Detox’s voice told her inside her mind. Trixie didn’t know how it could be possible that the others would come the exact day they decided to run, but she wouldn’t complain.

 

By the time Trixie was outside with Max and Pearl, Detox and the others were there, storming into the building or fighting against the villains outside. Everything went pretty fast and soon enough they were surrounded by fighting women.

 

All of them were there, also Sasha Velour. She must have decided to come with them, finally deciding for one side. Trixie helped the injured ones, bringing them to the waiting cars together with Jinkx and Detox. She had been afraid when they had decided to start their escape this morning, but now Trixie felt strong and confident. She smiled at Detox, letting her know how glad she was, that they came to help them. There wasn’t time for much more, they all had to concentrate on the fight.

 

This time the fight was much more coordinated and soon enough the villains started to weaken. But of course it was then, that the Star felt the need to finally join the fight and for the first time Trixie saw her real strength.

 

When the Star stepped out of the building her whole body had turned into diamonds, protecting her from any harm the others tried to give her. Nothing – not Alaska’s ice, nor Kasha’s fire nor any of the other powers could harm her. She walked over to where Ru stood.

 

And everyone watched as Ru didn’t move, just looked at the Star. “I should have known it”, Ru finally said, when the Star was standing right in front of her. “That’s how we meet again, _sister_ ”, the Star spit hatefully. ‘Sister?’, Trixie asked Detox who stood next to her.

 

Detox didn’t know anything either, all of them just staring at the scene, fights with the other villains forgotten. “What happened to you?”, Ru asked, but the Star only laughed. “Do you really care? You never did! Go on, tell the others what you did! Tell you precious children how you let me down. The first one you ever found.”

 

“Chad, please”, Ru tried again, reaching out for the Star, but she pushed Ru’s hand away. “Chad? Chad Michaels?”, the girls started to mumble, wondering if this was the friend who had helped them to find the Star. But that wouldn’t make any sense now, would it?

 

But maybe this had been Chad’s plan. Making them believe she was a friend. And she had done her job very well, for Ru seemed to be taken aback as well. “We were friends, Chad”, Ru tried again. “Maybe in your strange little dreams, Ru. Now go on and tell them what you did!”

 

Ru looked around, eyeing her girls one after the other. When her gaze was back at Chad, she sighed and started to tell: “We were young. Kids really.” “Oh don’t make this overdramatic”, the Star said, rolling her eyes. Ru didn’t react to it, just continued. “Chad and I were always the best of friends when one day her strength developed. It was beautiful since the first day, but you wouldn’t see it”, Ru addressed Chad. “And then, one day, my own strength developed. And you asked me to take yours away from you. I did, but I couldn’t control my own powers yet.” “You nearly killed me”, Chad whispered, but everyone was quiet so they could hear her just fine.

 

“We were kids, Chad. And you’re still alive, aren’t you?” “I couldn’t turn back. You destroyed my life. They had me in this hospital and you can’t imagine what they did to me there.” “I was a child, Chad. How could I have known? And you… you never told me. You said they let you go.” “They didn’t”, Chad answered coolly. “I freed myself and swore revenge. Revenge for what you’ve done to me. And how to start this better than making you think we were still friends.”

 

Trixie didn’t want to imagine what Chad did to the staff of the hospital when she escaped back then. She was willed to do anything – that much was clear.

 

“If you wanted revenge for what I’ve done, then why did you hurt my girls?”, Ru asked. Her posture was steady as her voice, but Trixie could feel the nervousness inside of her. “You destroyed my whole life, Ru. I didn’t just lose control over my powers back then. I lost my family, I lost my best friend and I lost my freedom. So I think it’s only fair to take what you love the most.”

 

And with that the Star reached out with her arms and there was a golden glow so big, that Trixie nearly had to close her eyes against it. The glow reached Ru first and then one girl after the other. They sank to their knees, screaming in pain or being very quiet, but all of them unable to fight against it. They had to stop her and in a decision made in seconds Trixie grabbed Detox’s and Alaska’s hand, both of them still near her. She then pulled them with her until she reached Jinkx. She touched her too, giving all of them one single advice via mind: ‘Trust me!’ And then Trixie reached out for Chad’s mind, letting the Star in with all her power.

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Again... Sorry, Darlings, but I had to. Otherwise it would have taken even longer to give you a new chap. 
> 
> See you (hopefully) soon! 
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are most appreciated! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave my best and worked as hard as possible to give you the next chap much faster than the last one. I also enjoyed writing this chapter very much. I love things like this. :3   
> Have fun with it! :)

**Chapter 20**

 

It wasn’t like all the other times Trixie had been inside someone’s mind. Normally she could see pictures, sometimes short sequences from someone’s memories. She could hear their thoughts or see what they wanted to do. Not this time.

 

She found herself in an office. It seemed to be totally normal except that there was no one there and she couldn’t hear a single sound. A little frightened she looked around, taking careful steps on the thick carpet underneath her feat. The walls were grey and everything seemed very sterile. A sudden knock on the door made her wince and she looked up. It knocked again and Trixie knew she had to go and open that door. She didn’t know what would happen and she felt panic rising inside herself, her heartbeat speeding up. Nonetheless she went for the door. She breathed in deep once, before she turned the doorknob.

 

As if pushed by an invisible force from behind Detox fell onto Trixie, making them both fall to the ground. Trixie squealed in surprise and light shock. The door closed by itself. “Detox!”, she said breathlessly and still a little shocked when they both stood again. “I’m sorry, Trix. I think I lost you”, Detox explained. She looked around as Trixie had done before. “Where are we?”, she wanted to know.

 

“I don’t know”, Trixie replied. “I think it’s part of Chad’s mind”, she guessed and Detox nodded slowly, taking everything in. “Where are Alaska and Jinkx?”, she then asked. Trixie shrugged. “I have no clue. Where have you been before you fell onto me?” Detox shrugged too. “I was nowhere. When you dove into Chad’s mind I lost you shortly, but the next moment I fell onto you. I think time works differently here.” Trixie affirmed this and together they had a closer look at the office.

 

“There’s nothing here”, Trixie said after some time, searching the desk and the shelfs. “I think there is”, Detox replied, presenting a box that had stood under a sideboard. Carefully she put it on the desk. “What do you think is inside? Can it harm us?” Detox shrugged again. “I have never been so deep in someone’s mind before, Trixie. I think you’re the only one who’s able to do this. You have to tell me.” Trixie didn’t have an answer to this. “Let’s open it”, she said instead.

 

The box was small and white, looking unspectacular and very ordinary. With slightly shaking fingers Detox lifted the lid.

 

Inside the box lay an empty glass. It was a simple but nice cocktail glass. Trixie and Detox looked at each other. “I think…”, Trixie started and Detox already nodded, before she could finish her sentence. “Touch it”, she agreed. So Trixie took Detox’s hand – firmer this time – and then she touched the glass.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The scenery changed right in front of Trixie. The office vanished and therefore she found herself in a small bar. It was loud and crowded with people. Trixie looked to her left and was relieved Detox was still next to her, holding her hand. Trixie wanted to talk with Detox, try to get to know what all this was and how this was possible, but they hadn’t time for it.

 

When they looked around, they could spy Chad, sitting on a chair next to the bar. She was laughing, the exact same cocktail glass that brought Detox and Trixie here, standing in front of her. It was filled though and Chad took it in hand to clink it with the woman next to her. It was Eureka.

 

Trixie looked at Detox. “Why are we here? Can we talk to them? Can they see us?” Right in that moment a young woman bumped into Trixie. “’xcuse me”, she said and ran after a friend that was heading outside. “Obviously they can”, Detox said. She was pale and Trixie felt the same she did. They had no idea what could happen and therefore were afraid. Who wouldn’t be?

 

Before she had gripped her friends’ hands Trixie had had a plan. She wanted to change Chad’s mind. She never done that before, but she believed she could do it. She had to go down down down her memory and then change the point on which everything had gone wrong. Right now, they weren’t all the way down yet. They had to go deeper.

 

The door to the bar opened again and Trixie nearly let out a scream of relief. She could muffle it in time, the Star only looking over to her shortly, not minding her or Detox in the crowd. In the door stood Alaska. She looked as if she had been through hell and back, but otherwise uninjured and fine. “Lasky”, Trixie said and hurried over to her. Alaska let herself be taken into Trixie’s arms, barely hugging back. “You alright?”, Detox asked, looking concerned. Alaska slowly nodded, when Trixie let go of her. “I think so”, she mumbled. Her eyes fell onto the bar. “Please tell me that I can have a drink”, she said. Trixie looked at Detox shortly and Detox nodded. Trixie went over to the bar, ordering a shot for Alaska.

 

They sat down in a corner of the room from where they could see everything just fine, especially Chad. “What happened?”, Trixie asked Alaska, when she had finished her drink. “I… I don’t know. You took my hand and said I should trust you and then… It felt like falling. I felt like fu**ing Alice in Wonderland, falling down the rabbit hole. Shit… it was… weird man”, Alaska said and looked at the empty glass longingly, obviously wanting another one, but the one was enough.

 

“So you weren’t in an office?”, Detox wanted to know. Alaska shook her head. “I suddenly stood outside this bar. There was a red car rushing past me when I landed or whatever happened. It nearly hit me.” “I hope Jinkx is fine. Whatever you’ve done, Trixie, has not worked out the way it should”, Detox stated.

 

Trixie looked down, kneading her hands. She didn’t have a real plan at all. Go down, down, down Chad’s mind was not a plan. And she had risked the live of her friends by doing so. “I’m sorry”, she whispered. “It’s alright”, Alaska said, putting an arm around Trixie. “You did what you think was right. And now that I have these superpowers too, we’re like Charlie’s angels”, Alaska tried to lighten up the mood. “And I’m sure Jinkxy is just fine”, she added, looking at Detox and then back at Trixie. “Come on, honey, we have to save the world. Tell us what to do.”

 

Trixie looked up and wiped away a tear that had run down her face. “Alright”, she sniffed and tried to smile. “I think we have to find the point on which all this started. I wanted to bring Jinkx with us to wipe out that point. She has… holes in her own memory. The points when she can’t remember her dreams. I think we can use that. But therefore we have to find the point in Chad’s memory and also Jinkx.”

 

Detox nodded. “Okay. We came to this bar via the glass in the box. I think it was like a travel in time. We found a piece of a memory inside a memory. I think that’s how this works.” The girls agreed and together they started to look around the room.

 

While they looked around, Chad stood up and went to the toilets. Alaska pushed Trixie in the ribs, nodding in her direction. She hadn’t left anything at the bar and Eureka was about to pack her things. Whatever would lead them to the next level must happen in the bathroom.

 

“I’ll go. She doesn’t know me yet”, Alaska said. “How do you know?”, Trixie asked her. “I think this is when she decided on her plan. It looked as if the two discussed something. Maybe the machine? I think she started recruiting her minions this night. So she hasn’t started to stalk us yet.” “But that means that I can go as well”, Trixie protested. Alaska shook her head. “You are mission leader here. If you get hurt, we don’t know what will happen to all of us. If I get hurt…” She shrugged. And before Trixie could protest further, Alaska stood up and went after Chad. “She’s smart”, Detox reassured Trixie.

 

The minutes passed and finally Chad came out of the bathroom, heading to leave the bar. That was when the bathroom door opened and Alaska waved for Trixie and Detox. Hastily, but minding to not attract too much attention, they went over. “She left her lipstick”, Alaska said. I think this could be the portal or whatever the glass was.” “Could be”, Detox said, looking at Trixie in expectation. Trixie shrugged. “Let’s try it”, she said. She took Detox’s hand again and Alaska held on to Trixie’s arm and then Trixie touched the lipstick.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Again the scenery changed. When she landed she checked on Detox and Alaska first. They were both with her. Then Trixie looked around. They were in a big office. The rows of tables in small boxes seemed to go on forever.

 

A passing woman eyed the three of them critically, as well as the guy in whose box they had landed in. Alaska was the first to react, grabbing a pack of papers from the next free table and smiling at the man. He looked away, shaking his head. “Damn new girls”, he mumbled. Trixie did the same, grabbing another bunch of papers. Detox cleared her throat and pushed the both of them away, as if showing them around.

 

“We have to be careful”, she whispered. “I have the bad feeling that the people in the memories seem to recognize us more and more the deeper we get.” They headed through the office, looking out for Chad.

 

They were lucky and didn’t have to look for very long, because when they were near to one of the walls a door to an office opened. Out came Chad, wearing the colour the lipstick had had before. She came out together with a grumpy looking man. “I’m sorry, Miss Michaels, but I can’t let you work here any longer.” The Star looked much younger, her bottom lip wobbling. “I really am so sorry, Mr. Rice, Sir. I just wanted to give my best and…” She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. Mr. Rice looked at her without any expression. “Please get your things, Miss Michaels.”

 

Under tears, Chad passed the three of them. “Why are you standing there like you don’t have anything to do?”, Mr. Rice asked the three of them and Detox pushed the two girls away from him quickly, following Chad with enough space between them.

 

When Chad was at her desk, she packed her things into a box she had gotten from Mr. Rice, sniffling the whole time. A kind looking short man came to her. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry”, he said, giving a handkerchief to her. Chad took it, crying a bit more and let herself be hugged by the man. “Oh Ross, I don’t understand it. I did my best and I… I just wan… wanted to be of help and…” A loud sob made her end her sentence. Ross hugged her closer, rubbing her back. “Sshhh, I’m sure you’ll find a much better job, honey. You’ll do fine, you’ll see.”

 

It took some more minutes until Chad was able to pack her things together, Ross helping her. “You know”, she said when she got her voice back. “It’s so unfair because she is so successful and I’m not.” “That former friend of yours?”, Ross asked and Chad nodded. “She just founded a school and is head teacher now. She asked me to come, but I said I have another better offer.” “Why don’t you ask her if you can come anyway? I’m sure she-“ “No”, Chad interrupted. “I won’t go back to her. She let me down when we were younger. Who says she won’t do it again?” Ross didn’t say anything to that, just helping packing her things.

 

“No, I would never go back to her. In fact”, Chad said, “I want to make her pay.” Ross looked a bit intimidated, but nodded slowly. “She got everything and I… I will take it from her, like she took everything from me once.” Chad took the full box and looked down at the much shorter Ross. “Thank you for being a friend, Ross”, she said and Ross nodded. “I’m gonna call you, Chad. Please be careful.”

 

They both left the desk, so Trixie, Alaska and Detox finally had time to go there. Everything was gone except for the computer and the dismissal letter. Trixie looked at her friends and they both nodded. Together they touched the paper.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The next place they landed in was a beautiful garden. The sun was shining, warming the skin and making the big, grey building in front of them nearly look friendly. But only nearly though.

 

People were walking around in the park or helping people in nightgowns that sat in wheelchairs. While Trixie and Detox were looking around Alaska pointed to the building. “Why are there no windows on this side?”, she asked, pointing to the left side. Trixie didn’t have an idea, but she felt that this was where they had to look for Chad.

 

“Let’s have a look”, she therefore said, starting to walk to the building. Luckily, the girl at the entrance was reading a book, totally ignoring what was going on around her, so Trixie, Alaska and Detox were able to pass her. They headed for the left side of the building, taking several long corridors, until they reached the section for mental illness and special care. Alaska snorted by the name.

 

Cold neon lights lighted the corridor. There were closed doors to their left and right, going all the way down the corridor. The doors had little windows through which the doctors could see their patients. The rooms were mostly lit in the same cold lights, often nothing else but a bed and a toilet inside them. “What time are we? Medieval?”, Alaska asked, shuddering slightly.

 

They all jumped, when a patient banged her hands against one of the doors, pressing her face against the glass of the little window. “Holy shit!”, Alaska said breathlessly, holding her heart. Trixie felt pretty much the same. By the sound from the patient banging at the door, several other patients came to their doors looking outside. Some hit against their doors, trying to get the attention from the three of them. They tried to ignore them as good as possible. They had a mission.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Jinkx wouldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who was strolling through the corridor. She stood up from her bed hastily, going over to the door and hitting her hands against it. “Trixie!”, she screamed. “Detox! Laska! I’m here!” She hammered against the door. But it was no use. The three of them ignored the patients left and right from them, just heading for wherever they were heading to. “Trixie!!!”, Jinkx screamed. She tried to scream in her head too, but it seemed as if she couldn’t do so right now.

 

She had awoken in this cell. The walls were white and padded with foam material. The bed was hard and she was sure the blanket hadn’t been washed after the last patient. She couldn’t tell how long she had been here. It felt like eternity.

 

Her friends went past her door and Jinkx hammered against the door even more. “Trixie!”, she screamed as loud as she could, also using her feet to knock against the door. Tears were streaming down her face. Tears of angst and horror that her friends might not see her and would leave her here.

 

Finally Trixie turned around, obviously looking for whom of the patients wouldn’t stop hammering against the door.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Trixie’s breath stopped shortly when she saw Jinkx behind the glass. Her face was red from crying, her eyes puffy and swollen. “Jinkx!”, Trixie gasped and went over to the door. “Oh my god, Jinkx!” She tried to open the door but of course it was locked. Trixie laid her hands against the glass, mirroring Jinxk inside. “We’re gonna get you out of here, honey. Oh my god, Detox, what should we do?”

 

Detox and Alaska had come over, too, looking a bit helpless. “I could try to ice the door open?”, Alaska said. “I don’t think that’s gonna work”, Detox answered. “We have to find someone with a key and convince them to open the door.” As if on command, another door a few doors down the corridor opened. The two doctors were deep in conversation, going down the corridor into the other direction, not noticing the girls at all. “Please, make me not regret this”, Alaska said, sending ice after them. She had aimed for their heads first, freezing their mouths so they couldn’t scream, then there feet so they couldn’t run away. “You’re brilliant”, Detox praised her, hurrying for the doctors and taking the keys from their pockets. Hastily she went over for Jinkx’s door.

 

As soon as the door was open Jinkx fell into Trixie’s arms, hugging her friend close and burying her face in her neck, crying hard. “I thou…ght you’d never c…come… I was s…so afraid”, she sobbed and all Trixie could do was holding her a little tighter, giving her as much comfort as possible.

 

“What happened? How long have you been in here?”, Detox asked, stroking Jinkx’s back in light circles. “I don’t know, but it felt like damn long”, Jinkx said, wiping away tears from her puffy face. “We got you now”, Detox said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Jinkx nodded and let go of Trixie, but grabbed her hand tightly. Trixie pressed her fingers, showing her that she was there now. “I won’t let that happen again”, Trixie promised, although she couldn’t be sure of that. But she would give her best anyway.

 

“I found her”, Alaska suddenly said. Trixie, Detox and Jinkx turned to her. She had taken they keys from Detox and was standing in front of the door the doctors had come out of. They went over and looked into the room. It was as sparsely furnished as the room Jinkx had been in. In one corner of the room a very young looking Chad sat. She was maybe fifteen, hair tousled and wearing a nightgown like the patients in the park. She had her knees pulled to her body, long thin arms around them and rocking forward and backward slowly. She moved her lips, presumably mumbling something to herself.

 

Jinkx put a hand over her mouth in shock, seeing the Star so weak and broken. “Oh my god, we have to help her”, she said. “No”, Trixie replied. “I think this is not the right moment.” She looked at Detox who nodded. “But we’re getting closer”, she added. They shortly described to Jinkx where they had been and what their plan was.

 

“I don’t know if I can do that”, Jinkx said when they had described everything. “I can’t control my powers. And the holes only come when I sleep. “You can do it, Jinkx, I’m sure of it. I feel it”, Trixie said, pressing her friend’s hand. “We’ll find a way”, Alaska agreed.

 

“What do you think will lead us to the next level?”, Detox then asked, trying to have a better look at the room. “I can’t see anything inside the room.” “Whatever it is, we have to be quick. The ice won’t last forever”, Alaska said, pointing at the doctors who couldn’t move, speak or hear, because of the ice around them.

 

“It was always something that connected the places. But not the dismissal.” “So it could be anything?” Trixie shrugged to Alaska’s question. “It’s not as if I have done this before. I don’t know.”

 

“Do you think we can go inside and have a look?”, Jinkx asked. “I don’t think we should. There won’t be anything inside. And I’m not sure what happens if Chad recognizes us. I mean her young self doesn’t know us yet, but I don’t want to risk it”, Detox said. Trixie nodded and thought hard about what could lead them to the next level of memory. “But we should help her, don’t you think?”, Alaska asked. She looked inside at Chad. “She… she’s hurt I think. There’s blood on her nightgown and also on the blankets.”

 

“She didn’t get any help back then either. We can’t just change the past”, Detox said. “But that’s what we’re gonna do anyway, don’t we?”, Alaska continued. Trixie was torn between the two options. She knew that this couldn’t be the point where she wanted to black out Chad’s memory, but maybe Alaska was right? They couldn’t just leave a frightened and hurt girl behind, not helping her. That was not what Ru told them and not what Ru would do if she was here.

 

So she nodded and Alaska opened the door immediately.

 

First nothing happened. Chad didn’t even recognize that someone came in. She was still rocking from one side to the other, holding her legs and mumbling to herself. Trixie went over. “Be careful”, Detox warned. Very slowly and very gently Trixie kneeled down in front of Chad and touched one of her wrists. “Chad?”, she asked. The girl wouldn’t react. “My name is Trixie. I’m here because… because Ru sent me.”

 

By the mention of Ru’s name Chad’s head snapped upwards, staring at Trixie with bloody rimmed eyes. She didn’t say anything, but Trixie could see how her arms started to turn into diamonds. “She isn’t here, is she?”, Chad asked and she sounded panicked. “Please, don’t let her in”, she said, pulling away her arms from Trixie and curling into herself even more, starting to rock back and forth again. “No, she isn’t”, Trixie said bewildered. “She sent me here. She… I couldn’t turn back. They hurt me. Hurt me so bad. Want to make me go into diamonds. Want to cut them off when they are there. Why are you here?”, Chad asked, stopping to rock suddenly and stared at Trixie.

 

“We want to help you.” Chad shook her head. “No one can help me. Ru also wanted to help. Look where it got me. No one can help. No, no, no.” “But Ru didn’t know what would happen. She loves you, Chad. She loves us all. She wants to help us. She helped me.” Chad looked up at Trixie again, then at Jinkx, Detox and Alaska and then back at Trixie. “How did she help you?”

 

“I have powers, too”, Trixie explained, “We all have. She helped us to control them. She can help you, too, Chad. She wants to be your friend. She wants you to trust her again. Please let us help you. Let her help you.”

 

“You shouldn’t be here”, Chad suddenly said, backing farther away. “You’re in my head.” This was new and Trixie felt how she panicked. She didn’t know what would happen. “But we really just want to help”, Jinkx chimed in, taking a hesitant step forward. “Please, believe us.” Chad shook her head like a little child. “No, no, no, I won’t believe you. How can you be in my head?”, she sat her gaze on Trixie again.

 

“It’s my ability, Chad. My superpower that Ru helped me to train. Please believe us. Ru is your friend. We are your friends.” Chad looked suspiciously at every girl for some seconds. “Ru never talked about anyone of you. I never saw one of you before”, she stated. “That’s because we’re not from your past, Chad. We will only meet in the future.”

 

“You mean I will be alive?” Trixie wanted to cry. How could such a sweet and broken girl become someone like the Star in the future? How should she tell her that she would be alive, yes, but would be a super villain trying to make them all suffer? So she only nodded.

 

“And will Ru be there, too?”, Trixie nodded again. “So I will be able to make her suffer?” The question hit Trixie hard and she grabbed both of Chad’s wrists. It made the diamonds grow more, now reaching her elbows and above. “No, Chad. She will be there, but she wants to help you. She always wanted to help you. She doesn’t know you are here. She doesn’t know they hurt you. Otherwise she would have come and would have done anything to help you. She loves you Chad. She loves you so dearly like she loves every one of us. I felt it, Chad. I felt how much she loves you the moment you started to use her power against us. She would never hurt you, that’s why she couldn’t stop you either. That’s why I am here.”

 

She looked at Chad pleading. And Chad looked back at Trixie with her blood rimmed eyes and there were tears forming in them. “I want to go back to her. Want to go back to my family. Please, take me out of here.”

 

The tears ran down her face freely now. “I can’t do that”, Trixie said, defeated. “I can’t do that for you. This is your memory. I’m in your head, remember? But…”, Trixie turned to look at the others who stood there in silence, watching the scene, not knowing what to do.

 

She looked back at Chad. “But you will free yourself. And it will take a hell lot of years and you will make a big plan to find and hurt Ru. But when you will stand in front of her and all of us and have the chance to take everything from Ru that she loves, then think of me. Think of this moment. This moment that never happened, but still did. And know that Ru loves you.”

 

It was all Trixie could do. To hope that it would work. There was no other point in time she could go back to. There was no possibility that Jinkx could wipe out a bad memory. It wouldn’t be right, either. Chad had to decide on her own, what was right and what was wrong.

 

And with that Trixie stood up and she took the others by their hands. “Let’s go home”, she said and Alaska and Jinkx and Detox nodded and Trixie closed her eyes and then she let go of Chad’s mind.

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it.   
> We're nearing the end - I hope I can continue as fast, but as always I can't promise when the next chap will be finished.   
> Your love motivates me - so leave comments and kudos. ^^   
> You can also scream at me on Tumblr: https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I finally had the time to write a last chapter for this FF.   
> I won't say anything more now: Just have fun reading the last part of this. ^^

**Chapter 21**

 

When Trixie opened her eyes again, she was back at the battleground. She didn’t know how much time had gone by, but most of her friends were down at the ground, unconscious or groaning in pain.

 

But the glow around the Star had gone. She just stood there right in front of Ru, staring at her with something in her eyes that couldn’t be described with one word. Obviously Trixie’s message had come through at last.

 

Trixie’s gaze fell onto an unconscious Katya and she ran over without thinking about it. Whatever the Star would decide for – she wanted to be with her girlfriend now. “Kat”, she whispered, lifting Katya’s head and bedding it on her lap. She peppered her with light kisses, stroking her hair out of her face, shaking her lightly to wake her up. She still breathed, but wouldn’t wake up. So Trixie only stared at the scenery in the middle of the square, holding Katya close and protected.

 

Detox had went for Roxxxy, who wasn’t unconscious, but obviously hurt, also holding her and trying to give her friend comfort. Alaska and Jinkx still stood where Trixie had left them.

 

“Are you happy now?”, Ru asked Chad. “Look what you’ve done.” Ru had tears in her eyes and her voice was uncharacteristically wobbly. “But how could I forgive you?”, Chad said, nearly a whisper. She seemed to say it more to herself than to Ru. She looked around, finding Trixie’s gaze. They looked at each other for some seconds and Trixie wondered what the Star was thinking. She didn’t dare go inside her head again, especially because Trixie felt as if all her power had gone away. She couldn’t even contact Detox although it was one of the easiest tasks for her.

 

Chad looked at Ru again. “Is it true you didn’t know?” “I didn’t know what?”, Ru asked. Her voice had gone soft by the look on Chad’s face. The grim expression had gone, replaced with a nearly regretful gaze.

 

“That they had held me in that hospital. Tried to cut out the diamonds.” Ru shook her head. “If I had… I would have given anything to help you, Chad. But you were gone and no one told me where and what was really going on. I missed you so much. When you contacted me the first time after years of nothing, I was so happy. I thought everything was good again. But here we are…”

 

“You helped all those girls. I always felt betrayed by you.” “You never wanted to talk about your powers again. You said it got less. How could I have known? Chad, I’m so sorry. After all you did, after the terrible things you did to my girls, I still feel so sorry. I let you down and I’m sorry for it.”

 

Trixie could see how Chad’s chest rose stuttering. “All I ever wanted was your love”, she said, voice thick. “You always had it”, Ru said under tears. Again she reached out, opening her arms. And this time, Chad stepped forward and hugged Ru, pulling her close and burying her face in her neck.

 

Both women were crying, holding one another and Trixie dared to feel a little relieved. The hug lasted several minutes, before Chad let go of Ru. She turned around and looked at what she had done. It was not only Ru’s girls, but also her minions who were down on the ground, because her power hadn’t differed between friend or fiend.

 

Her gaze stopped at Trixie, still holding Katya close. Chad looked at Ru shortly, before walking over to Trixie. Trixie backed away by habit. “Please let me have a look at her”, Chad said, kneeling down in front of them. Trixie searched for Ru’s eyes, who still stood in the middle of the place and she nodded once. So Trixie let go of Katya slightly, giving Chad the possibility to look at her. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done. It was you who showed me that, Trixie Mattel”, Chad said, reaching out her hands and placing them slightly over Katya’s chest.

 

The golden glow reappeared and it seemed to go inside of Katya. When it vanished, Katya’s eyes started to blink slightly, before she opened them and looked up at Trixie, then at Chad, gaze a bit confused.

 

Chad stood up and looked around again, sighing. “I know it’s asked much, but would you help me?”, she asked Ru. Ru smiled and came over, taking Chad’s hands. “Always”, she said and then both of them were surrounded by the golden glow. It reached out to every girl and woman that was on the ground, climbing in their chests and giving them their powers back.  One after the other awoke, all a little bewildered and looking around confused, but otherwise fine.

 

The ones who weren’t harmed went over to them, helping their friends up, checking on wounds or just giving comfort. “What happened?”, Katya asked Trixie, looking at the scenery in confusion. “Chad changed her mind”, Trixie answered. Katya looked at her quizzically. “Is there any chance you have something to do with it?”, she asked, a tiny smile pulling at the side of her lips. “I only told her, what she already must have known deep within.” “You’re my hero anyway”, Katya smiled, pulling Trixie down to kiss her and Trixie happily obeyed. 

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Ru and Chad reached an agreement, that they would go and look for their girls first things first. Chad would make sure that her girls were looked after and Ru would take her girls back with her to the school. But they wanted to meet as soon as possible.

 

The minions of the Star were a bit confused that she suddenly didn’t want to fight against Ru anymore, but Chad promised them, she would explain everything.

 

And so Ru went home with all her girls. Ivy, Willam, Shangela and Adore were relieved when they finally were back, helping everyone inside and running around to get them everything they needed.

 

The ones who weren’t injured too badly helped them, looking out for their students, teachers and friends. Trixie was sitting with Katya most of the time. She was still a bit weak and Bianca had ordered that she should stay in bed at least one or two days. Next to Katya’s bed was Max’s and Bianca and Adore were helping her with food and medicine. When their hands touched, Trixie felt a spark inside her mind, bright and hopeful and it warmed her heart when the two women smiled at one another, before continuing to help Max.

 

Several days passed before most of the girls were fine again. Pearl was still in the med wing of the school, always surrounded by some of her friends. During the experiment from the Star Pearl had lost the control of her own abilities, only getting it back slowly and with the help of Ru. But she was doing great and Trixie was sure she would be fine in a matter of weeks.

 

The girls who had gotten new powers by the machine had started to train them slowly and carefully under Ru’s advice and with the help of the ones they had gotten the powers from or with the help of girls who had similar powers.

 

Alaska trained with Trixie and Detox, doing great. Raja had help from Violet and Max mentored Dusty as soon as she was fine herself again. Katya would train with Latrice until, maybe, she would one day train with Bebe.

 

The weeks passed and everyday life at school began again. Trixie went back to college, making sure to see Katya at least twice a week.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Finally the day came, when Ru would meet Chad again. All the girls were waiting impatiently at the big living room in school for Ru to come back and tell what she had discussed with Chad.

 

To their surprise, Chad had come with Ru, when she came back to school finally. Ru smiled when she saw the girls all together in the living room. “Good evening, my honeydrops”, she greeted them. “I think it’s best to not let you wait too long. I introduce to you our new partner for internships and part time teacher for those with abilities in changing their form.”

 

Chad smiled at the girls a bit shy. Trixie, who had come here for the weekend, could feel the uncertainty radiating from her. Chad was nervous if the girls would accept her after all she did. And Trixie had to admit it would be strange in the beginning indeed, but she also believed in what Ru always told them: Everyone deserves a second chance.

 

Therefore she carefully reached out and sent a ‘Welcome to our family’ to Chad. Chad was a bit taken aback by the mental message, but she turned to Trixie and nodded gratefully, giving her a smile. And Trixie had to say she liked that smile very much and could get used to see it more often in the future.

 

Soon enough the girls were around Chad, asking her questions and getting to know her. The other villains would also get the possibility to come to their school, but most of them already said they wouldn’t. But Ru would make sure to have an eye on them anyway.

 

The one former villain who also stayed was Sasha. She had already spent the weeks with them and everyone seemed to like her. She helped Katya with the Russian lessons and also showed the girls how to sew, because she was very talented at it.

 

This evening, when Trixie lay in bed with Katya, she happily took her hand. “What’s up?”, Katya asked and smiled. “Nothing. I’m just happy”, Trixie replied, placing a kiss on Katya’s hand.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Everything seemed to be fine at last. There was only one more problem to solve. The press had somehow recognized their fight and now there were articles about people with superpowers floating the newspapers.

 

“How could they recognize us? We were in no-man’s-land”, Chad said and sounded a bit horrified. She had every right to be afraid after all that had happened to her as a child. “I will talk to my contacts again”, Ru said, trying to reassure her. “But that’s not the final conclusion, Ru”, Detox chimed in. They had a conference in the teacher’s room, not telling the girls yet.

 

“To try and be quiet about our powers won’t work forever. We have to find a way to tell the world and show them, that we aren’t dangerous.” Some of the teachers nodded and confirmed Detox’s statement, some others shook their head and said it would be too dangerous.

 

“But there are already people who know. Most of our family members know and most of them are fine with it”, Kasha said. “But there are also those who aren’t”, Sharon replied, looking grim. “This discussion will lead nowhere”, Pandora finally said, “There are several arguments for and several against the topic. There is no right way. Just the one we choose to go.” Everyone nodded to this.

 

“So what do we do now?”, Katya asked the main question. Ru was silent for some moments. “I’ll contact my people in the government. For now it’ll be the right thing to do.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

The topic lingered after that anyway. Back at the college, Adore was ready to fight. She and Bianca had formed some sweet little bonds between each other and Adore, always being the fighter, was ready to fight for her new love and their rights. Ivy was much the same, saying that she would do everything for Jinkx and her right to be who she was.

 

Trixie wasn’t sure if she was for or against the exposure. On one hand she had told Ru that they had to make it easier for girls and women with powers to find them, on the other hand she had seen what had been done to Chad.

 

When she met with Katya that evening, she talked with her about the topic. Katya nodded to everything she said for or against the exposure and when Trixie finished, she said: "Well, this was all on the table, too when we discussed it in school. Chad is very afraid of what will happen when the world will get to know about our powers and I can understand her. But as you said, it was only luck that we found you and several of the other girls. I think in the end there is no right or wrong. There is only one decision and we have to make it in the near future. And then we have to hope, that it's the right one."

 

"Ru has a lot of contacts, hasn't she?", Trixie asked and Katya nodded. "I think it would be good, if we would show the world. Maybe not the powers that are really dangerous. But we could start with the ones that are a bit more harmless."

 

They kept on discussing for some more time and when Katya went back to school the next day, she promised Trixie she would talk to Ru again.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Katya did and some weeks later Ru invited every girl and woman with powers she knew into the school. She wanted to have a word with all of them and make sure that everyone was heard before any decision would be made.

 

Most of them liked the idea of exposing the powers one after the other, starting with the more 'harmless' ones. And in the end even the ones who were still afraid, said that they were okay with it.

 

"Whatever's gonna happen, we will always stay together and fight for each other", Ru said. "There will be times when it will be hard, I'm sure of that, but as long as we stay united, we will be able to face every problem, danger or fight." Everyone nodded or said yes, some even giving a short applause.

 

And how it was discussed it happened. It took another several months though, but finally Ru went for interviews and statements, for discussions and TV-shows. And most of the people were good with it. Of course, there were critical voices, but most people were okay with it, saying that it wouldn't change anything, because they had already been there before and nothing had happened. So why should something happen now?

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

With all the media, one day Trixie got a phone call from her mother. She wanted to know how Trixie was and apologized for not phoning her earlier. In the end of their call, she even invited Trixie to come over and bring Katya with her and although Trixie was sceptical, she was very happy about it nonetheless.

 

The media also brought new girls to the school. As expected there were a lot more out there who had felt alone and afraid and now they had a place they could go to and a person they could trust.

 

“Vanjie’s very sweet and reminds me a bit of you”, Katya told Trixie about one new girl after the first week following the great summer holidays. “Don’t you dare”, Trixie started good-naturedly and Katya laughed. “She’s only thirteen, Trix!” Trixie laughed too. Even if she had been older than her, she knew that Katya would never leave her. All the past events had only brought them closer together and if one could only slightly trust in Jinkx’s dreams, then it was only a matter of time, until Katya would ask Trixie the question that made butterflies dance in her belly whenever she thought about it.

 

“You know why she reminds me of you so much? She helplessly fell in love with one of the other new girls, Brooke. She’s much older than her though.” Trixie grinned. “If this Brooke is just half as attractive as you are, I can totally understand her”, she stated and pulled Katya into a hug and a kiss, making her girlfriend laugh in surprise, but then kissing her back just as passionately.

 

Trixie didn’t know what the future would bring, but she knew, that she had never been happier than now, when she and Katya looked at the beautiful night sky above them, both chasing their own thoughts for a moment, but holding the other one close.

 

It was only about two years ago, that Trixie hadn’t known how to control her powers and would have rather died than keep going, feeling alone and helpless. Now, she could feel her girlfriend’s thoughts next to her, enjoying them and being able to send her own emotions of happiness to her, joined by a ‘I love you, so much’ and Katya looked at her and she knew what was going on inside Trixie’s mind and she embraced her face with her hands and kissed her again. And everything was good.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

THE END

 

………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand this is it! We're done, girls!   
> It feels so strange to finally bring such a long fanfiction (my longest written piece of art EVER) to an end. On one hand it hurts on the other I'm very proud of myself.   
> One of the most important reasons, if not the most important of them all, why I kept going, was YOUR support. I loved every single comment from you all girls and it motivated me so much to keep going and trying to give my best for you. You can't imagine how much it meant for me to read from you and write with you and I dearly hope to see you again on other fanfictions of mine and/or on my Tumblr.   
> A very special thanks goes to @Lulufeca for helping me when I needed advice and giving inspiration and just the right amount of critical words to motivate me and push me into the right direction. I will always be grateful for that, honey! And a second very special thanks goes to @CivonumisAdore for all those sweet comments that made me smile so brightly, that sometimes my face hurt. You filled me with so much pride!   
> It was a crazy ride and sometimes it was hard for me to decide where I wanted this FF to go, but I think I finally found a way I'm good with.   
> I really hope you enjoyed this and I could make you smile, cry and then smile some more.   
> Love you all (to to to) to the moon and back!   
> Yours grateful Kitty! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and before I forget: I have some ideas for extra chapters, that just didn't fit into the setting. I hope I will find the time to write them. If you have ideas, feel free to share them with me. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments - they make my day! :3


End file.
